My Love From Another Star Continuum or Season 2
by safiresea
Summary: This is a continuum or a Season 2 for My Love From Another Star / You Who Came From The Star...picking up where the show left off at Episode 21.
1. MLFAS Episode 22

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

_****–EPISODE 22 RELEASE–****_

_**SCENE 3 – Investigator Room**_

Detective BH and Prosecutor YS sat watching a video intently.

Camera shows video screen of JK in jail pacing sporadically…he then hit his head continually on the wall until blood spill down his face. A guard and assistant ran in to stop him…struggles ensue, JK then "fainted". Screen skip to camera in psych ward: They haul him in a rush to the psych ward hospital area, a nurse is seen wiping his blood off while a doctor was getting a medicated syringe ready. JK stood up suddenly, pushed and knocked the nurse down hitting her hard on the floor, she fainted. He grabbed the syringe and stabbed the doctor with it…the doctor fell to the floor. JK looked outside the 2 story window, look back around the room and found the camera. He walked closer to the camera, gave a chilling half smile through his ragged beard and smashes it. Camera goes dead.

Detective BH: (slam his hand on the table, then tousle his hair looking frustrated) How could this happen? (talking to Prosecutor YS)

YS looking thoughtful, still at the dead screen.

Detective BH: What should we do now? I'll notify every station for standby…we gotta catch this bastard soon before he does something crazy….should we notified Min Joon?

YS sigh and glanced away from the TV screen, looking conflicted.

_**SCENE 5 – Song Yi &amp; Min Joon In Bed**_

SY ran out of bed and straight to the bathroom. The door is closed but noises of her vomiting can be heard. MJ sat up quickly in bed and ran to the door opening it. He looks at SY pale face then came by her side and helped her up from the floor with a worried, concerned expression on his face. He helped her wash her face and mouth.

MJ: Cheon Song Yi this has happened 3 days now, when are you going to listen to me and go to the doctor?

SY: I'll be fine just give me a moment. It's probably just fatigue setting in. My filming schedule is a little hectic lately…

MJ: (helped her back to bed) I'll go make breakfast.

SY: no, don't go…I really don't have an appetite right now anyways. Just lay here next to me for a bit longer. (One of her hand slip inside of MJ pajama and trailed upward to his chest. He stopped her hand with his own, holding it still against his pounding heart)

MJ look at her intently with a small smile mix with a bit of awe.

MJ: weiiih Cheon Song Yi?! You should be resting right now.

SY: I want to feel your heart beat fast like this…I love this, I miss it dearly.

MJ blushed and then a thought came to mind and he pushed away from her slightly.

MJ: could it be…you're getting sick because….because….we….um….did that too often? Maybe the side effect is not on me but…perhaps it's you that's getting the side effect?! Just in case (he pulled her hand out of his shirt and pushed her further away)

SY: I told you I'm fine now (gets mad and cross her arms across her chest)…I swear sometimes you're worst then a great great great grandfather would be! My dear Alien husband! Your age is really starting to show, ah? (Sneers-pout over at him and getting ready to get out if bed)

MJ pulls her back closer and rolled over on top of her. He linked his arms into hers and presses it down onto the mattress. His lips hover above hers while they both stare at each other intently.

MJ: Song Yi-ahh I'm going to make you regret bringing up my age…but if you get sick one more time you're going to the doctor, even if I have to drag you there kicking and screaming….got it?

SY:(display victory smile) got it! (then she kissed him passionately to shut him up)

_**SCENE 12 – Song Yi &amp; Yoon Jae Breakfast Conversation**_

SY sat at the table staring at the food but doesn't seem to have the stomach to eat them. YJ looks at her from across the table.

YJ: still feeling that morning sickness? Where's hyung?

SY: he had an urgent matter to take care of, said he won't be back till later this afternoon.

YJ: you should go to the doctor and check out how far along pregnant you are. And get some more rest ah, it's not healthy for the baby.

SY throws a spoon at his head but missed.

SY: YA! It's not like that ok?

YJ puts down his silverware and stopped eating, looking at SY sarcastically.

YJ: are you really going to start with that innocent act? You guys are married for like a year now….(turn head and whisper under breath) As if I can't hear what you guys are doing at night.

SY: (slaps hands on table) Yoon Jae! You want to get kicked out of this house or what?! ….if you really must know we already discuss about this way back when. It's not like that because his kind….his people…they don't make babies like the way we do, it's not possible for it to happen….they…..never mind! Just finish your food and go to your interview. I'm going to head out to see a doctor anyways, Min Joon will throw a fit if he finds out later that I didn't.

YJ: (perk up with complete interest) REALLY? He told you more about his people. What else did he say?

SY: I'M GOING! If you're so curious ask him yourself and stop pestering me!

YJ: (looks defeated again) it's not like I haven't tried asking him about it, he's so stingy and tight lip about everything. (starts eating half-heartedly again)

SY stepped outside of her house looking a little more perk up and talk to herself…

SY: well…he is with me, Chun Song Yi, a miracle could happen. I can have a little hope right? What should I name her if we have a girl? (shakes head) ayyyyja….I shouldn't get ahead of myself….(let out a small girlish giggle and walked to her car).

From a far, the camera pan closer to JK cold face covered in ragged beard. His eyes bear down a woman getting into her car from a far distance….zooming in, the camera reveal it is SY as she happily speed away and passed JK without a second glance. JK continue staring at the disappearing car…his hand tighten on the handle of a gleaming knife.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	2. MLFAS Episode 23

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

_****–EPISODE 23 RELEASE–****_

_**SCENE 7 – DMJ Drive Home**_

DMJ is driving at a hurried pace, he's zooming past other cars and continue speeding up. His thoughts flashes back to the conversation he had with Detective BH and Prosecutor YS.

Detective BH: what are you going to do now that JK is on the loose?

MJ: I don't know. I'd have to try and find him first…but knowing him, he's not too far behind. He's coming for me…that I know.

Prosecutor YS: are you going to let SY know?

MJ: for now I don't want her to worry about it yet…she's not feeling so good lately so she's going to be in the house a lot more which abate some of my worries. I'll try to weed him out and if we still can't find him in the next few days, I will tell her so she can safeguard herself…for her own safety.

Both Detective &amp; Prosecutor agreed by nodding their heads.

MJ: just keep doing what you're doing on your end…I will have a visit with HK and see what we can do.

Scene pan back into MJ car as he's driving. His phone started ringing, he picked it up seeing that it's CSY.

MJ: Song Yi-ah? (he couldn't help but smile because the excitement in her voice is so apparent).

SY: Min Joon, my love…my adorable husband Min-Joon-ah, we can stop the adoption process.

MJ: weii Song Yi? It's almost done…we just need a few more…

SY: did you hear me Min Joon….WE DON'T NEED TO ADOPT ANYMORE (screaming in excitement)!

MJ couldn't believe what he was hearing, he swerve the car to the side road and screech to a halt. He's breathing heavily like he had run a few hundred miles

MJ: Song Yi…what are you saying? Are we (he gulped as tears gathered in his eyes)…are we?

SY: (screamed out her answer as she couldn't contain herself any longer) WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS! WE'RE HAVING A BABY MIN JOON! A BABY! OUR BABY! OURS! WE MADE A BABY! WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!

MJ dropped his phone as he let out an unbelievable laugh at the same time the tears fell down. He could hear her saying "hello? Hello?" on the phone. He picked it up quickly.

MJ: Yes, I'm here (still laughing and crying). This is not a dream? It is not a mistake? How is that possible? I feel like I just stepped into a dream fantasy. Tell me it's really real…..I wish you could pinch my cheeks right now!

SY: (laughs happily on the phone) I checked and double check and triple check at the doctor's today…3 months, it's been three months. Now we can really have that 7 kids we always dreamed and talked about…we made it happen Min Joon-ah. I want to see you right now, where are you?

MJ: I'm heading home, I will see you soon. He hung up the phone, still grinning from ear to ear with fresh tears in his eyes.

_**SCENE 15 – SY Struggle with JK**_

SY slowly opened her eyes…she's in a moving car, her hands are tied. Panic set in and she started to struggle.

JK: there's no use wasting your energy, just sit still.

SY looks over at JK at the driver's seat. He stopped and she looked around at her surroundings. SY thought to herself "why does this place look oddly familiar?" and recognition dawn on her as her eyes darted around trying to think of what to do. She has much, much more at stake now.

JK: get out of the car. (SY shook her head. JK got out of the car, opened her door and drag her out and dumped her on the ground. He went to get something in the trunk.)

In front of her is a massive empty field and even if she ran he would catch up to her in no time….she looked behind her, it's that cliff again where her car almost ran off the last time she was here. SY try to stand up with her shaking legs and not look frighten, thinking she may negotiate with him. JK came back in view with a tripod and recorder. He set it on the ground and starts assembling them together.

JK: it's too bad your beauty and talent ended like this. If you want to blame, blame Do Min Joon, he brought this upon you.

SY: no, you're the worst thing that happen to me…to everyone unfortunate enough to cross your path.

JK rushed over to her and grabbed her hair pulling it backward, he pulled out his knife and put the blade dangerously close to her throat. SY doesn't dare to breath.

SY: why are you doing this? If you want to hurt Do Min Joon, why don't you go look for him and fight him like a man…aren't you ashamed of overpowering a defenseless woman?

JK: (at her words, he uses the knife to cut the ropes from her hands) fight him like a man? I'm not dumb…and he is no man! To get him where it hurt most is through you my dear Song Yi. (he dragged her to the camera and pressed the record button) Do Min Joon, as you can see I have a little gift for you…here's your beautiful wife, she's about the die a brilliantly horrible death because of you. How do you feel? Hmmm? HOW DO YOU FEEL?! (to SY) look into that camera and beg me to let you go….call out for Min Joon to come and save you…go ahead.

SY looks straight at the camera with tears running down her face but she remains silent. JK yanked her hair harder but SY refuse to make a sound.

JK: is this how you want to say goodbye to your beloved alien husband? Silently? Huh?

SY: (with a slightly shaking yet calm voice SY started talking to the camera) Min Joon-ahh, you know I love you right? We have a lovely life together and I don't regret anything…so please….no matter what happen don't blame yourself because…(she couldn't finish her words as JK hand came up to her throat, replacing the knife…he squeezed her hard and she couldn't breathe)

JK: (looking back at the camera and grin. He squeezed her harder as she tried to struggle to breathe) I want you to feel her pain…just as you take away everything from me, so I will take everything back from you.

Tears are falling from SY eyes rapidly…feels like her life is about to fade as her eyes start to close she could see faintly JK hand wielding the knife, aiming at her stomach. SY screamed in her mind "I'm sorry Min Joon, I'm so sorry I couldn't stay alive for us….I'm sorry I couldn't protect our love…I'm so, so sorry please forgive me!"

Suddenly everything seems to stop, there was no noise, even the air seems to stop its flow. She opened her eyes quickly and realized everything was in a time freeze. SY claw JK hand away from her throat and moved gingerly away from the knife that is now inches from her belly. Free at last SY started running as fast as she could and then suddenly time started moving again. With dread, she stopped quickly and looked behind her just in time to see JK unfreeze and stabbed himself in reflex thinking that he's stabbing SY. Blood is pouring out of him as he looked around in shock, looking around for sign of DMJ. He backed up further and further, not realizing what's happening and fell off the cliff, still in shock.

SY let out a sigh of relieve, she then looked around searching for DMJ.

SY: Min Joon! Min JOON-ahhh! DO MIN JOON! Where are you!?

…But no one answered back, there was no other noise except hers…there was no other soul around except her. SY looked around in confusion, she shook her head wondering if everything was a hallucination….yet there is blood on the ground where JK has been and her throat hurt badly, probably bruised so it all can't be a dream.

SY: What is happening? (SY double over with a jolted pain in her stomach and started to vomit violently. She took a few steps back as her vision blurred out and gradually collapse on to the ground).

_**SCENE 16 – MJ Long Wait And An Unexpected Visitor**_

MJ is pacing the floor looking more and more worried; he's been waiting for his wife for over 2 hours now. It's not like her to be so late. The happiness he felt earlier starts to wan and in its place is a sense of dread. MJ can sense something is not right. He went outside to their yard and stood by their swing set. Clutching the swing he closed his eyes and tried to scan the areas for SY, farther and farther he expanded the search. He thought he could faintly hear her calling his name and tried to zoom in on her location but he was suddenly interrupted by a voice from behind him.

Unknown Alien: Kisohn, it's been a long time.

MJ whirled around, completely in shock…staring in disbelieve at the alien standing beside him….his people came for him at last….not just anyone…but Ahnya….why did they send Ahnya? His world feels like it's spinning out of control…fast and furiously. For the first time in a long time, he felt fear once again. Fear of loosing everything he has worked so hard for….fear of once again loosing Song Yi…fear for their unborn child…and fear of the unknown and the unexpected with the reappearance of his people.

MJ: Ahnya?! (it was all that he could manage to whisper out loud).

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	3. MLFAS Episode 24

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

_****–EPISODE 24 RELEASE–****_

_**Scene 4 – MJ Apology to SY**_

SY, in a wrapped towel, stare blankly at the mirror while the running water gush in the background onto the bathtub. She touched her neck gingerly and grimace at the dark purple-blue bruises. SY turn to the door as she heard a small knock. It opens and MJ walk in hesitantly.

MJ: are you sure we shouldn't take you to the hospital?

SY: yes, it's just some minor bruising…I'll be fine. I'm going to try and stay away from hospital for a while if I can help it *laughs*

MJ: you were on the ground, fainted on the ground when I found you (he rushed over and hug her from behind, his agonized voice muffled in her hair) when I thought how I could have lost you….when I wasn't there to save you (his voice became raspy)….I'm so sorry I failed you. I'm never going to leave your side again.

SY smiled into the mirror and rub his arms that still cling tightly around her

SY: so you're saying I can't get rid of you even for a moment? (laughs at his silliness) you're not wetting my hair with your tears are you? I was planning on bathing…but not like this.

MJ laughs and disengage his arms around her and wiped his face. Both his hands came up to her bare shoulders and rubbed up and down her upper arms while looking at her in the mirror. He lean in and place a soft kiss on her bare back, then another…and another. SY abruptly turn around, tangle her hands in his hair, and drag his lips to hers. She kiss him passionately, deeply and without any reserve.  
[SY narrates in background: "in that moment when I thought I would lose this person forever, when my life was about to be over...I never felt a fear so deep...never felt a sorrow so vast, it seems as if even forever is not enough"]  
MJ broke their kiss and trail his lips down her neck to her dark bruises. He burrows his face in her neck and hair kissing her shoulders and continues trailing lower. [camera pan down to the floor...a second later SY towel was thrown down onto the floor, all the while SY end her narration].

[next moment camera show MJ and SY in the tub together, the bubbles covering most of their bodies. SY had her eyes closed laying contently on MJ as he strokes her hair from behind. He stare at the flickering candlelight as the camera pan out further and further, he narrates in the background: "in this moment when I'm most content with life...but still, why do I have a feeling that a storm is brewing somewhere out there? I never knew that fear is such a strong emotion...it could render a most honest love... mute...now I fear...that fear itself"]

_**Scene 6 – SY Testing the Possibilities of Powers**_

SY is watering the plants in her garden but she's not thinking of the task at hand. Her mind had drifted off, deep in thoughts.

SY: (talk to self) that's not possible…could it be possible? Did I somehow absorb some of Min Joon powers by default of just being his wife? (making mischievous faces then with a determined grin) well, I won't know until I test it out.

SY: (looking at the hose with flowing water, she squint her eyes) Freeze! (nothing happened) Stop! (nothing happened) Time stop now! (nothing happened – looking more determined SY shook her hands in the air and buckling her legs with her eyes closed in complete concentration) I command you (time) to STOP! Jazamm! Freeze already! (opened one eye and then the other, stood up straight with a perplex expression, and talk to self again)…well that didn't work did it? Shhhhh…am I missing something? Do I need to cry?!….

From a few distance away, SY's mother holding bags of food in her hands could only stare at her daughter in disbelieve.

SY's Mother: Waeee?! what is wrong with this girl? Is she really my daughter? Now that she's married, she's even weirder than before. *tsk, tsk* I should come over more often and cook for Do Min Joon, thank god for him. (her eyes roll upward in a silent prayer)

_**Scene 9 – An Uninvited Dinner Guest**_

Everyone was quiet at the dinner table. There was obviously some important news about to be disclosed yet no one seems to make any move.

SY's Mom: (put spoon down on the table looking exasperated) ok, so what is it? Why are we having a gathering if no one is going to talk? (SY's father nudge her on the side, looking uncomfortable as YJ glair at his mom)

Lawyer Jang: why are you always so impatient? They will tell us when they are good and ready…just eat your food.

SY's Mom: Ya! Was I talking to you? (She got another nudge and glare back at her husband)

Semi looked over at Bakja and both shared a bemuse smile. HK glance up briefly and continue busying himself with eating. SY looked over at MJ and grab his hand and held onto it.

SY: We have good news and wanted you to be the first to know… (pause) I'm actually…(doorbell rings. SY looked at MJ surprisingly) are we expecting someone else? (MJ shook his head)

YJ: I'll go get the door (he stood up and walked over to the door)

YJ opens the door looking bored and disinterested. But as the door opens, camera zooms in on his face, changes expression to complete and utter shock, his jaw opened…speechless.

Ahnya: this is Do Min Joon house right? (camera back on YJ but his face hasn't moved or register anything…he just stared at her stupidly) erhhmmm

YJ snapped out of his trance momentarily and nod his head…

Ahnya: May I? Come in?

YJ just stepped aside as she waltz in, he trail behind her with a worship look on his face, one hand reaching out to her, the other clutching at his heart

YJ: (mumbled to himself) you may anything you please…(he sniff at the air left behind in her trail) what is that heavenly smell?! (He momentarily tripped on himself. Ahnya, with a quick reflex, reach for his arms and steady him before the fall. He looked at her with his puppy eyes) marry me?

Ahnya laughed at him and let him go. Everyone's eyes are now on them. SY looks curios, turns to MJ.

SY: who is she? (She notice MJ doesn't look happy in the least…it suddenly worries her and she turned her attention back to the mysterious woman). You are?….

MJ: she's an acquaintance of mine (he jumped in, stood up to walk over to Ahnya's side) we just need a quick chat outside, I'll be right back.

Ahnya: I'm sorry, am I disrupting your evening meal? (Her soft sing-song voice seems to put all the men in a trance except for HK who looked at SY curiously as the two friends shared a curios glance)

Lawyer Jang: (stood up the same time as SY's father stood up and pulled an empty chair out by his side) since you're here why don't you have dinner with us…

SY's Dad nod his approval as YJ came and push-led her to the table. SY looks annoyed as well as her mother. Semi and BJ looks uncomfortable and unsure.

MJ: I don't think that that's necessary….(but no one was listening to him….all eyes are on Ahnya)

Ahnya looks so elegant, compose, and breathtakingly beautiful that she stick out like a sore thumb amongst the casual surrounding. Everyone went back to eating awkwardly as YJ, Lawyer Jang, and SY's dad kept giving glances to Ahnya. MJ stare blankly at his food as SY looked at him with concern while HK looked at SY with that same concern look. Ahnya ate the food gingerly and with a bit of awe as if it's the first time she'd ever partake at such an activity, either not realizing it or not caring about the high tension surrounding her appearance.

_**Scene 16: Ahnya Negotiation with MJ**_

MJ and Ahnya are alone on the balcony overlooking the garden. Both staring up at the night sky.

Ahnya: This is wrong Kisohn…I know deep down you know this, why are you being so stubborn? (She turned to MJ) come back with me.

MJ: This is my home now. I'm married to that wonderful, amazing woman in there and I'm not leaving her….EVER…if I could help it. What do I have to come back to? No family, no friends….just a cold society that I don't belong to anymore.

Ahnya look away into the night, at nothing in particular.

Ahnya: how should I feel when you say that? Hmm? I understand that we are more highly intellectual beings that had shed away most of our emotions but how could you say that to me? Did you forget that we are "partner" since birth? What about your duty to me? To our people….to them, I'm nothing without you. You and I are a part of the continuum of our race, how could you throw away that duty so lightly?

MJ: I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention…I wanted to get home for almost 400 years but now…

Ahnya: I looked a little older to you now don't I? For you to stay here for over 400 years….it hasn't age you one bit, you still look as young as the day you left….but look at me, 10 years I've aged….you were gone for 10 years. A lot of things have changed you know. We can monitor earth with better frequency even though we are not close by. You are quite the celebrity at home.

MJ looked at her in disbelieve waiting for her to say more but she just closed her eyes in silent. He looked back up into the night sky.

Ahnya: Kisohn, do you know this intergalactic marriage of yours is causing quite a stir out there in the universe? I can't say I think it will end well for you. (sigh) Let's put us aside for one minute….do you think it's wise to continue defying the law of the universe for the sake of your love? Did you think there will not be any consequences with you messing up the flow of nature here? Your defiance will come with a price that I hope you're ready to pay.

MJ: (rubbed his eyes in defeat) I don't know anything anymore. All I know is that I love Song Yi, more than anything I've ever known and I will hang on to that until my last breath…that is all I know, is that so wrong?

Ahnya: (harden her feature). My job here is to take you back, so I suggest you get ready for it (MJ stare at her defiantly with a look that says "no") don't look at me like that, it's going to happen regardless of what you want. I'm staying here to monitor you until the day you're ready to leave. You should be thankful, I'm giving you all the time you needed to wrap up all the loose ends here.

MJ: I'm not leaving. And you're not staying here.

Ahnya: I beg to differ…I am staying here weather you like it or not.

MJ: we're done talking, you're leaving now. (He turns his back on her and about to walk away but stopped in his track as he heard Ahnya spoke behind him)

Ahnya: how do you think she's holding up now that you're not there? (MJ slowly turn back to face her).

MJ: what are you talking about?

Ahnya: oh, I think you know WHO I'm talking about. I'm sure you haven't told your wife yet right? Are you sure she will still love you unconditionally after this? I may not make much a dent in your relationship, even if we are life partners, but I'm sure this….other woman will. Should I enlighten her? Or maybe… (She didn't finish her sentence as MJ push her small frame against the wall)

MJ: Are you threatening me?

Ahnya disappear in a white smoke and reappear at a different spot on the balcony. She gracefully walk over to a vine climbing on a railing and touch it. The bud start blooming at a rapid pace to full bloom. She pick the flower off the vine and look back at MJ with a serene smile.

Ahnya: When should I move in?

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	4. MLFAS Episode 25

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

**–EPISODE 25 RELEASE–**

_**Preview**_: SY learned of the reason why Ahnya came for MJ, causing MJ and SY to have their first big fight. HK, feeling protective of SY, confront Ahnya about her motives. But while everyone believe Ahnya came to earth for MJ, her true reason began to unravel behind closed doors.

**Scene 2 – HK Confront Ahnya**

HK open the car door, walk over to the other side and open the passenger door. Ahnya was sitting in the seat, staring up at him bemusedly and got out of the car.

Ahnya: I haven't been here all that long and it seems I've already somehow made quite a number of people uneasy. (she walks towards the edge of the water, breathing in deeply the morning air) so what is it you have to say to me?

HK: (looks sideways in thought for a moment) I'm wondering should I be honest…and ask you straight out, what's your exact reason for being here?

Ahnya: Why? Why are you so interested in what I'm doing here? Or what I plan on doing here? What is it to you?

HK: (he shrug) I don't care about you…I care about Song Yi…and if you come here with the intention of harming her then I definitely have something to say about it.

Ahnya smiled at him and look at him up and down as he follows her eyes looking at himself as well.

HK: what are you looking at?

Ahnya: you. obviously. (taken aback HK was momentarily at a loss for words)

HK: yah! What do you mean by that?!

Ahnya: (smile and ignore his question as if she didn't hear him) I just thought out of everyone, you'd be happy that I'm here to take Kisohn away.

HK: you mean Min Joon. I think there's more to it than that. (breathe in deeply) but if that is all there is to it…my Song Yi will be devastated.

Ahnya: (turn her back to him) Interesting choice of word. She's never yours to begin with but if I take Kisohn away, she could be. Isn't that what you always dreamed of?

HK: what do you know about me and my dreams? I'm not such a bastard to want something that will break her heart. I'd rather break mine a thousand times and a thousand times more before I do or want something to hurt her. So I will say this again, don't you dare do anything to hurt that woman…that includes taking her Min Joon away.

Ahnya: (she turned back to HK and looks him straight in the eye. HK shift uncomfortably from one foot to another and had the urge to turn away, her eyes seem so sad he thought he almost see tears in them…it makes him feel extremely uneasy) I'm sorry to disappoint you, but this is bigger than some three way lover's triangle affair. There's much more at stake then you or anyone realize. Do you think I just came here, galaxies away, just so I can tore two lovers apart? We're talking about intergalactic merging of two very different species…and all of you think that there's no side effect to the universe at large? How utterly small and one track minded your kind is. (she walked closer to him, he stood his ground but his mind was screaming for him to step back) You honestly think a few threatening words from you is going to make a dent in anything? Just save your breathe for something you can actually control, this is beyond your scope, even Kisohn…even me. If you don't have anything else to say then I'll be taking my leave now…

HK: Hey! (but before he can utter another word, she had disappeared in a white smoke…all that's left behind is a trail of a unique smell that lingers in the air…he cursed and kick the car tire, then wince in pain and cursed again)

**Scene 6 – SY and MJ First Big Argument**

SY is sitting at her vanity desk in front of a mirror but her eyes was looking elsewhere and vacant. She combs her hair over and over in one area as her mind drifted back to what happened the dinner last night:

–FLASHBACK–

Camera pans around the dining room table. The mood is filled with tension and curiosity. Everyone is pretending to eat but each has a thought or two that's troubling them.

SY's Mother: (looks at Ahnya) So who are you again? (turn to MJ) Min Joon?

Ahnya: (before MJ could say anything Ahnya replied) I'm Ahnya.

SY's Mother: Ahnya…?

Ahnya: just Ahnya, we don't have long complicated names like here

YJ: wait, what do you mean "like here"?

Ahnya: (turns to look at YJ and gave him a dazzling smile) I'm not from here. (he melted immediately)

SY's Dad: (laughs) ahhh, so you must know Min Joon from somewhere else…were you both close friends, colleague maybe? What province did you come from?

Ahnya: not province…I came from the same star as Kisohn…

At this point, no one is bothering to pretend to eat any longer.

SY: Kisohn?

Ahnya: (look back at SY with a bewilder look)…did he not tell you his real name? (referring to MJ)

SY turned immediately to MJ with daggers in her eyes as he shifts around in his chair uncomfortably looking like a lost boy.

Lawyer Jang: (feeling his best friend's unease, he felt an overwhelming urge to protect him) This is the first time I met another one of his people. What is the meaning of this? Why are you here now then?

Ahnya: (continue eating even while everyone else is staring at her expectantly) this is more delicious than I thought. (she dab her mouth with a napkin) I'm here for Kisohn of course, why else would I be here?

YJ: you mean to visit him? Oh please, dear god, stay longer than a few days, I have so much questions I want to ask you! (BJ gave a disgusted look to YJ but he didn't notice, his whole attention is plastered onto Ahnya)

Ahnya: (stated mater of factly) no. I'm here to take Kisohn home. (she looked back at SY's Dad) you ask what I am to Kisohn? I'm his life partner on our home planet. (everyone was in too much shock to say anything)

Semi: (question in a small voice) life partner?

Ahnya: (nod in confirmation) yes, we were chosen as life partner for each other since we were both first conceived. In your world it would be kind of like we are a married couple since birth (SY coughs and choke by her explanation, Ahnya turned and look at SY) oh don't worry, we don't have that kind of love-bond attachment and connectionship like you people do. That's just our way of procreating by matching and pairing up the best compatible genetic genes. Kisohn is needed at home if we are to create the next generation in line. We are actually a few years late since Kisohn has been here for so long…

Chaos ensued. Everyone is now talking all at once ("married? He's married?" "making a child?" "he's leaving? What about Song Yi?" "Do Min Joon!"…) except 4 people; MJ have his eyes closed, his face contorted in a pained look, his hand to his forehead as if a massive headache just broke out. SY is looking at MJ in disbelieve…and disappointment. HK is looking at SY with a mixture of worried and protectiveness. Ahnya is looking at HK looking at SY with mild observant curiosity.

SY: (stood up abruptly and slam her hands on the table hard still looking at her husband, everyone stop their rant and looked at her. She in turn looked over at Ahnya…and practically screams loudly) I'm PREGNANT! With Min Joon's baby! And we're planning on making 6 more! The only baby making activity he's going to be doing is with ME! So you just pack up and go HOME!

Everyone's eyes are wide open in shock…maybe from SY's pregnancy announcement or maybe the scandalous way she announces their marriage activity. MJ is now red in the face looking like he wanted to teleport out of there, HK looks sad and shocked and even the cool and collected Ahnya looks completely lost in astonishment.

–BACK TO PRESENT TIME–

A hand reaches over and grabs the comb from SY's grip. She snapped out of her thoughts, look up in the mirror, realizing it was MJ and stood up to leave. He put a hand on her shoulder and gently pushes her back down to the chair.

MJ: (he held her hair lovingly in one hand while the other brush down her hair slowly) Don't leave me just yet…I need to talk to you.

SY: what about? (in sarcastic voice) oh, yeah the fact that you have a real name that you never once shared with your wife? Or the fact that you have another "wife" ever since you were born? Or maybe that it's in your pre-destine plan to be having a baby with a totally different woman? Yeah, when did you plan on telling me any of the above?

MJ: (sigh) I didn't mention any of that because it wasn't a life I expected to ever come back to…it wasn't relevant.

SY: IT WAS RELEVANT TO ME! (she stood up and stormed over to the bed to get away from him. MJ follow behind her.)

MJ: (sat next to her in bed and hugged her from behind) can't you just let the subject go my Song Yi-ah. I love you and no one else, please believe me. Even when I was Kisohn, our ways is not like earth here…Ahnya and I don't have that kind of relationship and the baby making thing…

SY: yes, please do explain that. How do you guys plan on making that baby without, well without…(turns away further from him) Forget it! Just thinking about it makes me angry all over again. I don't want to think of her touching you, of anyone touching you!

MJ: (gave a small laugh and hugged her tighter) it's not like that my darling, they just needed me because my blood is needed to mix with Ahnya continuously for a period of time in order to create the new life-form. There's no touching between us involved…I promise you.

SY: (feeling a little better, her lips perk up in a slight smile) well, she still can't have you, not even for a little bit. I refuse to lend you to her and absolutely refuse you making babies with her!

MJ turns her body around, put his hands on both side of her face, looking at her lovingly. He leaned in and kisses her gently on the nose then with his own nose he nuzzle her own, moving back and forth in a cute gesture.

MJ: my wife is so cute when she's jealous, didn't I say I'm never leaving you? I intend to keep that promise always.

SY: (pushes him away playfully and giggled) well then you can tell her to go home without you. (MJ smiling face fell suddenly) that's what you're going to tell her right?

MJ: about that…she's going to stay here for a little bit.

SY: wait, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?! Stay as in not just stay on earth? AS IN STAYING IN THIS HOUSE?! (SY voice is nearly screaming now)

MJ: calm down, it's not healthy for our child…

SY: calm down…CALM DOWN? How could you say something like that just now and ask me to CALM DOWN?! Are you out of your mind? You want your hometown "wife" to stay together with your earth-bound wife? ARE YOU MAD?! Is this a normal thing for you people? UGGHHH! (she fan herself and pace back and forth frantically) I'm so mad right now Min Joon I can almost kill you…leave this room right now before I do.

MJ: (stood up from the bed and walked closer to her) are you just over-reacting a bit? She's NOT my wife, you are…why can't you be a bit more understanding?

SY walked up close to him and smack him hard in the chest and glare at him.

SY: tell me! What is there to understand? Do you even understand ME right now? If you do you wouldn't ask this of me!

MJ is feeling the frustration, helplessness, and anger building up inside of him…not at her but at his situation. How could he even explain to her that he have no choice, no choice what-so-ever.

MJ: for once can you listen to what your husband says? And I say she's staying here until she has to leave. This is MY house after all! Can't I make any decision in this house without you throwing a tantrum? (right after he said it, he knew he'd gone too far in his emotion but he couldn't take it back now)

SY: (step back away from him; one, two, three steps) so you're reverting to this male-macho insult now right? YOUR HOUSE huh? (she stormed out of the room. He could then hear the front door closed as well…and a few moments later a car engine as it peels away)

MJ stood rooted to the floor. He still couldn't register what just happened. A few seconds later all the glasses, mirrors, light bulbs in the house shattered in unison.

**Scene 14 – Ahnya Check In On Her Assignment**

Its pass 2am in the morning, Ahnya is the only one sitting on a bench in a closed park. She looks out into the night sky and sigh heavily. Her fingers came up to her right temple and presses her skin like an imaginary "button" as she closes her eyes briefly. When she opened her eyes a smoky hologram of a man's back in a library room is in front of her.

Ahnya: you called me?

Unknown Male Alien: why did you not give him a deadline that we have discussed?

Ahnya: I hardly think one month is sufficient to let Kisohn wrap things up here. And as you can see how reluctant he is…

Unknown Male Alien: I know you have a soft spot for him because he's your life partner but don't forget your duty first and foremost. I don't want to see another "Kisohn" case happening to you. Our people are confused enough as it is.

Ahnya: I understand this and you don't have to worry about me, you know me well enough. I just don't think that giving him a deadline is a good idea. I know what I'm doing. Besides, it doesn't matter much to us, the time here and our time back home is a stretch different, even if it takes a year or two here, back home time would have hardly moved.

Unknown Male Alien: I still don't want to wait needlessly. I will say this again, wrap things up and bring him home as soon as possible. We have our own pressing matters to attend to…and we need him.

Ahnya: Yes, I know. I will do my best.

Unknown Male Alien: and another thing…about her pregnancy…find a way to get rid of it.

Ahnya: (look genuinely shock) I can't believe you just said that. We are not that type of people to do such a thing. Our people are peaceful intellect, have we not been studying all these different colonies around the universe for hundreds of years for no reason? Did we not learn anything? Why are you even asking me to revert to such barbaric tactics? You know I can't do that, I won't.

Unknown Male Alien: (with a much softer tone of voice) I know this. But there is a lot of pressure on me, no one here knows about her pregnancy yet. I'm trying to keep it underwrap. I don't know what will happen when the news gets out…and I also don't know what's the effect will be since it will be the first cross-species baby that anyone know of. We are baring quite a bit of weight in responsibilities right now as it is…I just can't imagine more than this…

Ahnya: then don't! don't jump ahead of yourself. Like you said, this pregnancy is nothing short of an anomaly so perhaps then, without us interfering, it won't even survive to be born.

Unknown Male Alien: Regardless, I need you to keep close watch…and if necessary…

Ahnya looked frustratedly away from his hologram back…he never once turned around to look at her.

–BACK AT MJ HOUSE–

Camera now show Ahnya teleporting back to MJ house. She called out to him in her mind. The front door opened immediately. MJ barely gave her a glance as he walked back in leaving the door open. Ahnya, walked inside looking at his dishevel state.

Ahnya: I've never seen you look so bad, what happened.

MJ: (turned over and stare at her with a dead gaze) what do you know, this is the first time you've seen me in a long while.

Ahnya: (looking bemused and muttered under her breath) if only you know the half of it. (then more loudly to MJ) Where's Song Yi? Is it because of her?

MJ: she left. Gone. Because of you.

Ahnya: me? You mean me staying here? Hmm…this is easier than I thought then. When are we leaving?

MJ: don't get your hopes up. I'm getting her back tomorrow. I'm just letting her get off some steam with her friend Bokja. Don't think I like you staying here for a minute though just because I give in to your blackmail. There's a bedroom on the second floor to your right. (with that he disappear back into his room).

Ahnya walked up the stairs looking around at the pictures, the furniture, the paintings and artifacts, looking down at her hand touching the carved wood on the railing. She smiled to herself and walks off camera.

Camera now show interior of a bathroom, the door open and Ahnya stepped inside, then locked the door. She walked over to a vanity chair and sat down looking at the mirror reflection of herself. Then, thought better of it and stood up walking over to the sink and turn on both of the water faucet to its max flow. She walked over to the tub, climbs inside fully clothed, and pulls the curtain close. Camera angle from top view looking down at Ahnya awkwardly lying inside the tub. She pulled an object out of her pocket, the camera could not see what it is from afar as her hand held most of it, blocking from view. She seems to press something and a recording of her own voice could be heard.

"When I first started following him as my subject of study, I couldn't help but feel his ignorance really annoyed me…it's fascinating" she fast forward "this feeling? Is it anger? I never felt it before but I just want to slap him for being so infuriatingly stubborn, what does he see in that woman anyways?" skip forward "he's breaking me to pieces…are these what human called tears?" skip forward "I have a chance to go to Earth, and I took the assignment without a moment's hesitation… all I can think of is what will I do, how will I react, when I'm finally standing in front of him…" recording stop. She click it again, this time the newest recording: "today, earth year 2014, earth month March, the day of the 14…I am in front of him today and I've never felt sadder, more lonelier in my life. My experiment had become my own living nightmare…" her voice continues on but fade out as the camera pans out further.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	5. MLFAS Episode 26

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

**–EPISODE 26 RELEASE–**

_**Preview**_: Min Joon bought a special gift for Song Yi to make up for their last fight. Song Yi, Bokja, and Se Mi gang up on Ahnya with unexpected results. In secret, Song Yi ask Hye Kyung for a drastic favor.

**Scene 2 – MJ Went Looking For SY**

DMJ looked down at the black velvet box in his hands, breathe deeply and knock on BJ apartment. No one answered. He knock louder this time. He heard feet shuffling and farther in the background he could hear SY.

SY: (practically yelling at BJ) tell him I'm not here! (to MJ) and yes! I know you can hear me…and I don't care! Go back to YOUR home! (yelling at BJ again) go tell him I'm not here, GO!

MJ: (shook his head slightly and disappear and reappear inside the house almost colliding into BJ, he steady her and she grabbed his arm, looking at him in desperation) you ok? I'm sorry I barge in like that I just couldn't wait any more.

BJ: that makes the two of us! (still clinging on to his sleeve) Please, please, please take her home…I'll do anything just take her home! Song Yi is a bad girl before but now that she's angry at you AND pregnant…(shook head dramatically)…I can't, I just can't.

MJ: (smile down at her and nod his head) where is she? (BJ turns her head in the bedroom direction with dreadful eyes)

He walked into the room, seeing her spread out on the floor, her back to him as she's laying with one knee bent and the other leg crossed over it. Looks like she's on the third helping of chicken thighs.

MJ: Wae Song Yi, what are you doing? (she stopped eating and threw the chicken back down onto the plate but didn't look in his direction)

SY: didn't I say I was not here? that wicked girl when I get my hands on her….

MJ: (walk over to SY, sat down at her level but she still refuse to look at him) let's talk.

SY: (she turned around and look at him her eyes turning red) what do you want to talk about that we haven't already talked about? That you want to allow another woman to live at our house? Oh wait, wait…sorry, not OUR house…YOUR house. (she turned away from him again)

MJ: (looks hurt) Song Yi, I'm sorry if what I said hurt you…you know I didn't mean it like that. It's just, the last few days have put a lot of stress on me. Please accept my apology and come home.

SY eyes travel back to his face still looking angry and doubtful. She sat up to be on level with him. Then she spotted the rectangular, black box in his hands. She rolled her eyes and made a *tshhh* sound.

SY: Men are so typical…what is that? A necklace? A bracelet? You think you can just buy my anger away with jewelry? Well, you can forget it! (she pulls herself up to walk away but MJ pulled her back down)

MJ: (he place the box in her hand) open it before you say anything and let me do the talking for once.

SY opens the box, her face going from bored disinterest to a bit of shock and she kept staring at it unsure how to react then look back at him with a questioning look in her eyes. The camera pans in to the content of the box: there lay two tags, one white silver in a shape of a bone with the engraved word "Fate"…and the other is a pink fishbone tag with the engraving "Destiny".

MJ: (he grabbed one of her hand in his and rub his thumbs over hers) You know I'm not someone full of words. Sometimes I still can't express fully how I feel about you. (sigh heavily) I'm sorry to make you angry and I'm sorry that Ahnya will have to stay with us for the time being. I know it's hard for you but I have my reasons…reasons I can't yet say but that I hope you can give your trust in me…trust that I will resolve it to our best interest. (he held her hand tighter) You probably know what this means (referring to the tags) I know you said you don't want to have any pets before we have kids but you are carrying our baby now and I think it's time we started expanding our family like we dreamed of. (she kept staring at him, unblinking as he took his hand away from her and pick up the tag "Fate"). This is for our male Rough Collie pup, I named him "Fate"…you can think of him as me. (he look up into her eyes) He will be forever loyal to you…and only you. Love you…and only you. Protect you…and only you (he picked up the pink tag) this is for our white Turkish Angora kitten, one of the most ancient breed out there, she's like you…timeless, regal, beautiful, graceful…very playful, intelligent…and protective of those she loves. I named her "Destiny". (He place both tags into her hand and close it). I never thought much about it before meeting you. Now that I loved you I know in my heart that we will be forever linked together in one form or another. Don't ever forget that I am your Fate and you are my Destiny. Nothing in this world or any world is ever going to tear us apart. I promise I will always find my way back to you, just as you found your way back to me even when you don't yet realize it. My point is: don't feel threaten by anyone or anything…especially Ahnya. She will leave when she understand I won't budge. (he pulled her up to a standing position)…should we go home to be with Fate and Destiny?

SY: (she smiled at him with love and amusement and place the tags back into the box) whhaaa, who are you and what did you do to my husband? Where did you learn how to sweet talk like that?

MJ: (he grin down at her and put his forehead on her forehead, hugging her and rocking both of them slowly side to side) I miss you so much…please, try not to leave again when you're angry. You can throw whatever you want in the house…you can even throw it at me…just as long as you don't leave.

SY: Even your precious artifacts? (she laughs and he laughs with her)

MJ: yes, even that if you want. (he leaned in and gave her continuous pecks on the lips with his own smiling lips)

SY: (pulled away from him and look dubiously at him) I was gone for one day and you already forgot how to properly kiss your wife? I'm a little disappointed…for a make-up kiss this is really underwhelming Min Joon-ah (he look down playfully at her and shrug his shoulder)

MJ: you might just have to re-educate me on that.

SY; (grabs his coat jacket and shook him lightly) oah, oah, oah! So you want to play that game huh?…(she slant her eyes at him and purse her lips then trail her fingers on his shoulder and walk around to his backside, he smiled boyishly looking downward) well…for one you wouldn't be wearing so much clothes around me (she yanked off his outer jacket and threw it on the floor. She hugs him from behind as her hands trail up his abdomen, upward to his chest as it start to rise and fall rapidly. Unbuttoning a few buttons she leans in from behind getting closer to his ears and whisper) does this bring back any memories? (she trail kisses on his upper neck and around his ear) do you remember our first honeymoon night? How you stood behind me like this whispering in my ears that you've never…

She didn't finish her sentence as MJ swirled around so quickly and crush her to him, his lips covering hers so fast, so urgently, she was a little shock.

BJ: Ya! How much longer is this gonna take…(as BJ step in the room no one was present, both DMJ and SY had disappeared. BJ looked at the chicken and bones, a black gift box and a discarded jacket on the floor. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply, turn around to walk out but changed her mind and swirled back again, screaming out to the empty room) YAAAA! WEAAA! What do you guys think this is? A motel!? AISHHH! (shook her head in frustration, then storm out of the room).

SY: (tore away from his kiss) why are we in my closet? And why am I whispering?

MJ: (pulled her back to him and continue kissing her, talking to her while kissing) Bokja…(kiss) came…(kiss)…teleport…(kiss)…home, your brother…(kiss)…he's close by (kiss)…let's keep it quite…(his kisses spread down her shoulder, down her arms, down to her hands, he lightly bite one of her fingers and suck it lightly. He put her hand on his heated face as he claimed her mouth again.

The next thing SY know she's rolling on the wooden floor of what seems to be a small cabin as MJ rolled on top of her.

SY: WHAT THE?! Where are we n…(her question muffled by MJ's insistent kisses)

MJ: (broke the kiss) stop talking Song Yi and make love to me…I swear, you're gone for one day and it feel s like 100 years (he lean in to kiss her again but she grab his face to stop him and gave him the "look". He sigh) Ahnya came back….she would hear everything, so….

SY: She already moved in?!

MJ feeling defeated, he rolled off of her to lay on the floor looking at the ceiling, not saying another word.

SY: (sat up and poked him on the side) ya! what's wrong with you now? (he didn't respond, looking childishly miffed and defeated)

A few minutes pass and he still didn't say anything, just lying there staring at the ceiling. SY rubbed the polished floors with her fingers, glance over to look at him again then a thought came to mind as she gave a mischievous smile. She quickly climbed on top of him, straddling him as she sat on his lower abdomen. Her hands grabbed both his hands and push it up above his head. He looked at her in shock.

SY: don't move, don't say anything (she quickly opened the remaining buttons on his shirt and spread it open and trailed a finger down the middle of his abs as he sucked in air)

Camera pans out of room as MJ hands move to touch both sides of her thighs and pull her down closer, his head came off the floor eagerly meeting SY's lips.

**Scene 10 – SY Bring In Reinforcement to Deal With Ahnya**

_Week 1: (background funny music cue-slide in scene from left to right)_

SY is preparing food in the kitchen muttering to herself as she chop the food with gusto.

SY: why am I feeling like Cinderella making food for her wicked step sister….aishhhh!

Ahnya walked in laughing prettily at something YJ is saying. YJ walk straight in to his room with a daydreaming grin on his face as SY glared after him.

SY: YAH! (she screamed as he closed the door) what? You don't greet your sister anymore? ….ungrateful little bastard…

Ahnya: (walked up to her in all excitement) what are you cooking today? (she put her hand on her chin and look at SY with a smile and amusement in her eyes) are you going to poison me today?

SY: no, but I definitely thought about it for the 100th times today.

Ahnya: well, that's an improvement from 3 days ago. (she grabs an apple and bite into it with a look of ecstasy on her face)

SY: (rolled her eyes…suddenly she had a thought in her head) Hey…you've been here for a week now, shouldn't you try cooking for us for a change?

Ahnya: Well, we don't really cook at home or eat per-say…everything is in pill size…

SY: it's not that hard and I'm sure Min Joon would appreciate it.

Ahnya: (perk up) you really think so? How do I do it?

SY: here, I'll just turn on the cooking channel for you, you're smart right? just follow what they do (she put the knife down and took the apron off) I'm going to go take a bath and then a quick nap…kitchen's all yours! (Ahnya looked at the TV screen and nods her head in awe)

SY is lounging in the tub, smiling and giggling to herself. She imagined MJ and YJ faces when they ate the food Ahnya made, Ahnya reduce to tears and run off as MJ and YJ continuously gagging. She laughs louder and louder.

SY came out of the bedroom after her nap to a dining table setting of 6 different dishes of food. Her face fell and thought to herself, it can't taste as good as it looks. Everyone sat at the table.

YJ: woow you made all this Ahnya? (Ahnya nods her head. MJ didn't say anything but he looks around, impressed)

Ahnya: this is my first time cooking, it's so much more fun than it looks! (she look at MJ intently) how is it?

MJ: (put some food in his mouth and ate a little bit, then he grab some more and continue eating, YJ on the other hand is stuffing his face with food) umm….(he continue eating) it's really good, you should cook more often.

YJ: (talking with his mouth full of food) Ahnya, oh my god, I can't remember eating food this good. You're a goddess! You're perfect! Is there anything you can't do? (Ahnya's melodic laughter grates on SY's nerve, she gulp down the plain rice in her bowl, fuming)

_Week 2: (background funny music cue-slide in scene from left to right)_

SY: (playing with Fate and Destiny on the couch) mommy gotta go, yes I do…yes I do….yeah, I love you too…my baby…oh… you want to come with mama…huh? Huh?… (in the corner of her eyes she saw Ahnya walking down the stairs, then she grin at a thought) Ahnya!

Ahnya: hmm?

SY: Min Joon is not home right now and neither is Yoon Jai and I have to run an important errand…can you take care of Fate and Destiny until one of us is home? (Ahnya visible flinch and step a few steps back)

Ahnya: those little furry creatures? I don't know what to do with them…we don't have them in our star.

SY: oh it's not that hard, just feed them, play with them, and walk them. That's all there is to it. I'll be back shortly. (she walked out whistling and grinning ear to ear)

On her drive back home, SY is laughing to herself as she recalled how Fate had bit her dress and drag her around the house and Destiny clawing everything in sight, it drove her crazy and took them at least a week to start warming up to her…she thought of Ahnya fragile frame screaming as Fate chew on her shoes while Destiny claws at her dress. SY turns the music louder and started dancing happily in the car.

As SY opens the door she could hear peals of laughter and follow the source to the living room. There, she saw Ahnya rolling around on the floor as Fate kissed and licked her face while Destiny curled up in her arms toasty and content. She threw her keys on the counter and walked up the stairs in a zombie-like daze.

_Week 3: (background funny music cue-slide in scene from top to bottom)_

SY is looking out the window along with BJ and SM. All of their eyes are fixed on Ahnya watering the plants in the sunlight. Her dress float in the small breeze as her hair flutter dreamily around her. A butterfly landed on her shoulder and she put out a finger for it to climb on as birds chirp happily around her while the grass seems to hug her feet.

BJ: (nudge SY) wah, she's like a character right out of a Disney theme movie (SY glare back at BJ but BJ wasn't looking at SY, her eyes still glue to Ahnya)….Princess Ahnya…has a nice ring to it.

SY: YA! Bok Ja! Are you my friend or hers? (BJ turned around and gave SY a sneering look)

SM: (turned to SY) are you sure we should be doing this? She's an alien Song Yi…what if…I mean, if she have powers like Do Min Joon…

SY: (pulled the two girls closer to her, she looked half crazed at SM) she's an alien and scary right? (SY turned to BJ) she's seriously flawless right? But do you know what's scarier? A pregnant, moody, hormonal Song Yi who couldn't do anything with her husband because of said alien presence in the house. And if she don't have flaws now, I will dig deep and I will find whatever necessary to bring her down and out of this house….out of Do Min Joon's life forever. Alien or not I. WILL. CRUSH. HER. ….so are you guys in or what?

BJ gawk at SY incredulously and shook her head

SM: how could I say no to that…right now you're scaring me more than anyone.

As the camera focus back on Ahnya, she turned around and look at SY, BJ, and SM approaching. Camera doing a slow motion of the three approaching looking cool and mobster-like. Camera back to Ahnya's calm smile.

Ahnya: You know I can hear everything you say even from miles away right?

(bg funny music skid to a stop as all three falters &amp; almost trip in their track) Ahnya turned and walk towards an open grassy area and sat down patting the grass area next to her with an inviting smile. BJ look at her with a bit of awe and came to sit down next to Ahnya but SM remain standing next to SY. SY crosses her hand over her chest sending death stares towards BJ.

Ahnya: (turned to look at BJ) Princess Ahnya does have a really nice ring to it, thank you.

BJ: Tell me your secret…I mean beside being an alien, how do you mesmerize the men and even the women like that? Men always run away from me…I just don't understand why. (Ahnya genuinely smiled at BJ and sweep away a stray hair flying into BJ's face. BJ was slightly taken aback by the gesture)

Ahnya: the answer is simple Bok Ja, you haven't yet met the one you belong with but don't worry too much about that because he's not as far as you think.

BJ: you know who he is? Do you read into the future too?

Ahnya: (grin) no, it's nothing like that. I have my ways in knowing…we should meet up sometimes maybe I could give you some pointers. (BJ looking at Ahnya reverently and nods her head eagerly. Ahnya looked back up at the other two staring at them) Ummm….Se Mi right? (SM look at SY then look at Ahnya pointing a finger at herself) I really admire the strength and determination of your love for Hwe Kung, that hard-head doesn't really deserve you and I'm glad you moved on to dating other men.

SM: how did you know about that…(she look at SY asking with her eyes if SY said anything but SY just shrug in response and shook her head)

Ahnya: (kept a steady gaze at SY but reply to SM) I know a lot of things…things that maybe I shouldn't know (SY stare back at Ahnya intensely trying to figure out her meaning. Ahnya abruptly change the subject). Well, I think I'm going to go get take a bath, you ladies enjoy the rest of the day. (she poofs and disappear)

SY: what happen to your legs? Can't even walk that short distance? ….lazy alien (her eyes turned on BJ and return the death-stare. SY grab a branch nearby and break it and came charging at BJ trying to whack her with it as BJ ran away shielding herself while SM's trying her best to break up the two. All three of them making a huge ruckus in the garden.

Camera zoom up into the window on the second floor, Ahnya is looking at them with a serious face, unsmiling and deep in thought. Her fingers came up to the glass window as she touch it longingly…a single tear escape and fell down her face.

**Scene 16 – SY Asking HK for a Secret Favor**

HK: (walking down the park, looking left and right) where is she? Am I in the wrong park? She'd say she'd be in this area. (He looked again at his watch)

SY: ppsss! Hey! Ppsss! (HK turn to the left and right looking for the familiar voice. He spotted a figure all wrapped up with sunglasses waving at him. He point to himself with questioning look and walked over. She yanked him down to sit next to her) what took you so long?

HK: (looks at her disbelievingly) Song Yi? I was looking all over for you…what are you doing all wrapped up in disguise? Are you hiding from the press for some reason?(He looked around again. She looked left and right, he follow her gaze)

SY: (she pulled him in closer) secret mission…I need you.

HK: (taken aback for a minute) what are you up to Song Yi? (She took off her sunglasses and look at him with dead seriousness)

SY: I desperately need you right now (HK look shock and a bit taken aback)

HK: (he took her hand in his) Song Yi, you don't know how long I wait to hear you said that…but what about Min Joon?

SY: what about him? It has nothing to do with him. He can't and won't help me anyways.

HK: it's not?

SY: no, this is about me….you're going to be with me in this right?

HK: (shift uncomfortable) I'll do what I can, but…you're married now Song Yi-ah, don't you think it's wrong?

SY: no, I don't think it's wrong at all…especially because I'm married (he pats her hand and squeeze it but still look thoroughly confused) about this, don't tell anyone…it's our secret ok? No one must know.

HK: but…Song Yi-ah I really don't think it's a good idea what you're suggesting. It's true I'm not fond of Min Joon because he's my rival but it's just wrong for one man to do that to another.

SY: what? What are you rambling about?

HK: well, what are you talking about?

SY: I'm talking about you seducing Ahnya.

HK: WHAT?! (He stood up abruptly and stares down at her flabbergasted) what nonsense are you talking about now?

SY: (she pulled him back down) shhh….keep your voice down, they have super powers, they might hear you.

HK: have you lost your mind? (He look at her with concern) is the pregnancy going ok? Are you experiencing any weird symptoms?

SY: what's my pregnancy have to do with it? Don't be dense…can't you see Ahnya is a big threat to my marriage? She's a dangerous creature and I need you to help me take her out. I can't depend on anyone else…they are all under her spell. You're the only one immune to her charm.

HK: say something that make sense. (looks frustrated) is that it? Is that what you urgently call me out for? I'm going back to work (he stood up to leave but she yanked him back down)

SY: so you're going to help me right? (she give him a pouty face) please. Pleaseeee. You're my best friend, can't you just help me out this one time.

HK: (looking at her with exasperation) even IF I entertain this delusion of yours…what is it?…seduce her you say? Even if I do that…what exactly is that supposed to gain or help with? It sounds like an absurdly childish plan…NOT saying that I'll do it or anything of that sort.

SY: well, hear me out…if we could make her fall in love with you. Then maybe she won't want Min Joon back to her planet for procreation and what not, she will abandon the thought and will leave the house and Min Joon. (he stares her down for a long while)…what? You don't think it's a good plan?

HK: if she falls in love with me…WHICH…I highly doubt, but if she did, then what about me? How long do I go on pretending? How long do I need to string her along? What am I supposed to do then?

SY: hmmm…I haven't thought that far. (She grin and nudge him playfully) but don't you think it's time you get yourself a girlfriend anyway? Eh? Eh?

HK: with an alien? Ya..I'm not that desperate! No thank you. (look affronted) just because you don't want me doesn't mean I don't have girls lining the streets for my picking ah!

SY: well, at least just try to get close to her so we can find out her weaknesses. There has to be something I can use against her. She has powers so I can fight her head on but I need information about her to be playing in the same field. (Looking at him in desperation again) please Hae Kung please ah? Of all the years you know me did I ever beg you for anything? Did I? So please….just this one time? (She's giving him the puppy eyes again)

HK turned away and rubs his hands on his forehead in utter dread and resignation. He internally curse himself for not being able to say "no" to her absurd request.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	6. MLFAS Episode 27

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

**–EPISODE 27 RELEASE– **

**Preview**: As SY move further along in her pregnancy her strange sleeping habit became a worrisome concern for MJ. Meanwhile MJ is trying his best to cope with the increasing persistent of his dreams where his most secretly guarded secret began to manifest into this current world. With the encouragement of SY request, HK devise plans to get closer to Ahnya in order to find her weakness.

**Scene 5 – MJ &amp; SY Both Have Trouble Sleeping At Night**

[Camera showing MJ in bed with SY both sleeping, panning closer to his troubled face as he turns about restlessly.]

In Dream Sequence: two pairs of hands shyly reaching for each other until finally touching one another. Skip to MJ sitting on a blanket under a tree, the sun shining on his smiling face as he look far off into the distance then look downward to his lap. A woman lay there sleeping peacefully hugging his waist, her straight black hair cascading around her like a blanket as she snuggle her face into his stomach. Skip to him chasing her around by a river, both laughing, she splashes him with water as he picked her up all wet from playing in the stream. "Kisohn, do you love me?" a sweet, soft voice said in his head along with those images. Skip to a dark room, MJ is walking around in a dark empty room, he hears the voice "Please don't leave me Kisohn…where are you?" the same woman is crying softly. "How do I live here without you, please tell me how…"

MJ woke up in a sweat, his heartbeat extremely irregular. He turn over and look at SY sleeping serenely and look at the clock, it's 2:39am. He toss and turn trying to erase the image…before long he realize the morning dawn has come.

two nights later: MJ is standing looking out a big window, waiting…the double door behind him thrown open as he turned around. The woman ran to him in exuberant and breathlessness, she hugged him tight then kiss him excitedly all over his face and neck. He laughs and held her face to stop her as he leaned down closer to her, the tip of his tongue trace the entrance of her lips before diving inside her mouth. Skip to her light laughter as the music float in the air, her graceful fingers dance and float on the piano keys. "Thank you for this beautiful gift, my love". Skip to MJ flying backward being sucked into the blackness as she chased after him, her hand desperately trying to reach for his outstretch hand. [Camera's angle from her back, showing her white dress floating backward with the wind as her long, black hair swirls in all direction. Their fingers almost touching but not quite reaching…]

MJ woke up breathless, sweating, and in tears…tears he didn't know he shed. He wiped it away quickly then turned over to check on SY but she's deep in her sleep. He glance at the clock 3:10am, gingerly he got up from the bed and walked out. He's now sitting in the kitchen with a cup of hot tea, in deep thoughts. He's not sure why this is happening after such a long period of time has gone by…why are the dreams now more persistent and more frequent than before. He didn't want to think about her…not even for a second. Because if he did…if he did…suddenly the slamming of the fridge door made him almost jump out of his chair. He looked over and shockingly SY is standing there with a giant carton of ice-cream, eating it. When did she came in? How come he didn't notice?

MJ: Song Yi what are you doing up this late? (she didn't answer him, her eyes doesn't even seem to register that he's there. She continue eating the ice-cream in gulps, chocolate smeared all over her face but she doesn't seem to care. MJ is in too much shock to do anything but gawk at her) I think you had enough, let me take you back to bed. (he stood up and was getting ready to walk over to her side when she just poofs and disappear on him. He thought he must be seeing things for being sleep deprived but he glance over at the almost empty chocolate carton. She was definitely here…and she's now definitely gone.

Three nights later: MJ woke up from another restless night, he turned over to check on SY but she's not there sleeping as he had expected. He teleport out to the kitchen but she wasn't there. Panicked he close his eyes and tried to scan for sounds of her. Then he teleport out to the backyard, there he found SY sitting in a pile of sand. He had previously order some sand delivered here so that he can make a sandbox area for their future child. In her nigh gown she spread her legs out and moves it in and out, playfully with the sand. MJ is so deeply perplex, walks over to her as she plop down laying full body in the sand with a silly grin and started making snow angel. When he's about to touch her, she again, poofs and disappear. He follows her. She's back in bed again, sleeping soundly…with sand all over their bed.

The next morning SY is sitting at the table with a breakfast plate in front of her. She look tired and worn out.

MJ: eat your breakfast Song Yi-ah, you need to eat more. (he looked at her with concern)

SY: I'm not hungry though…I just feel so tired these days (she put down her fork) I'm going to go back to bed. (MJ got up along with her and guided her body into the room)

Ahnya and YJ look on with concern.

**Scene 8 – HK Ask Ahnya Out &amp; Butting Head With YJ**

HK knock on the door. A few moments later YJ open it.

YJ: Song Yi is not here.

HK: I'm not looking for Song Yi (YJ momentarily taken aback) is Ahnya here?

YJ: (crosses his arms) she is…why are you looking for my Ahnya?

HK: (pushes YJ aside and walk in. Ahnya walked down the stairs with her eyes on him)

Ahnya: why are you looking for me?

HK: (look thoughtful for a moment as he continue walking towards her. He shrug) nothing. I'm just doing Song Yi a favor. She ask me to take you around town when I have time.

YJ: (walk over to HK, grab his shoulder to turn him around) if she need someone to take her out I can do that.

HK: Ask your sister. Aren't you busy with your research on some new cluster of comets or something? I remember Song Yi vaguely mentioning it.

YJ: (unfazed YJ replied back) aren't you busy with running a company?

HK: ahhh, yes….well we don't work pass 6:30pm. New company rule I implement. (look at his watch) it's now 7pm I'm here and I'm free. (look back at Ahnya) How about a movie? If you haven't watch a movie we should check that out first. I heard there's a really good one out right now…I think…Assassination? Or something like that. Jun Ji Hyun is playing the main character, you probably don't know her since you haven't been here that long but she's one of our top actress. I think you'll enjoy it.

Ahnya: I've been to the movie with Yun Jai (YJ smiled and nod his head). Why would Song Yi ask you to do that?

HK: (shrug again) I think she mention something about privacy and spending time with Min Joon. How about dinner then? I'm hungry myself, could use some food.

Ahnya: (she came down to his level, he's a least a head taller than her…she looked up at him while he looked down at her…they both momentarily didn't say anything but look at each other) dinner sounds good.

YJ: (squeeze his way in between them and stare at HK) I haven't eat yet, I'm coming too.

HK: ok suit yourself (he turned around away from them as he pulled out his phone and text SY, walking out the door…Ahnya and YJ follow behind him)

YJ, HK, and Ahnya sat together at an upscale restaurant. HK pretending to look at the menu as he make subtle glances to YJ and an Ahnya, sitting a bit too close to each other. She laugh at something YJ said.

YJ: I still can't believe you guys don't eat real food. I'm still trying to process that. Pills? How do you get full or any satisfaction from that?

Ahnya: well, when you're raise in such a society it's pretty normal to us and our body is condition to only need that. Besides it has all the necessary nutrients you need not to mention extremely convenient. Can you imagine carrying around a piece of stake with you all day? (she grin jokingly at YJ…a phone ring)

YJ: (picked up the phone) yeah…(he listens on the phone for a bit, looks annoyed…a few moment later hangs up the phone looking pissed) I have to go (turn to Ahnya) you're going to be ok? (she smile and nods her head)

HK: (waive nonchalantly as YJ walked off without a second glance to HK) where's that boy manner (shook his head in humor, turns and look at Ahnya as she stares at him with a knowing smile)

Ahnya: so why are you and Song Yi trying to get rid of YJ?

HK: (shift uncomfortable in his chair, this woman doesn't miss a thing, he has to change tactic) that's true…I…well, Song Yi came to me and ask me for a favor: to help keep you occupied. You don't know Song Yi as much as I do, that girl has always been very possessive of what's hers and she gets jealous easily. (he grab his wine to drink) you're too beautiful to give her any peace of mind when you're around Min Joon.

Ahnya: (leans in towards him and gave him a dazzling smile, he stop drinking his wine and falter) you think I'm that beautiful?

HK: I didn't say that. I meant that Song Yi thinks you're beautiful.

Ahnya: hmm…that's not what I heard. And you didn't really answer my question.

HK: well, you heard wrong. I'm only doing this because Song Yi ask me to (Ahnya sat back in her chair and look down briefly)

Ahnya: of course, you'd do anything Song Yi wants. (she impulsively grab the full glass of wine that's been sitting there untouched and gulp down a few gulps)

HK: So tell me more about yourself while we're here, what's your home planet like?…(then he venture further) what you like…and what you don't like that sort of thing.

Ahnya: (grin widely at him looking a bit tipsy) AH HA!….so you are snooping, looking for information.

HK: information to what? If you don't want to talk that's fine I guess we can just sit here politely without talking while we eat, doesn't matter to me.

Ahnya: (she gave a slight giggle and waves her hand up in resignation) what do you want to know?

Her voice started muting out as camera stays on her animated face talking and waving her hand as she continue drinking the wine. HK call the waiter over with a gesture to pour more wine in her glass. He sat back, continue looking at her. [Camera zoom in on her in dreamy, slow motion, laughing face while trying to explain something. The camera zoom in on HK face as it soften and he smiled without realizing it]

[Camera on HK face looking out of breath and hunch over]

HK: oh god, she's heavier than she looks (he groaned as he shifted Ahnya higher on his back) I'm almost there, I'm almost there…(he walks a few step up, through the gate, across the yard. He finally buckled and they both fell down on to the grass. He lay there, breathless for a moment looking up into the night sky. He turned over and look at the unconscious Ahnya. All the trouble he went through tonight, all for nothing. He didn't learn anything of hers that Song Yi could use. All he gain was a lot of insight on a girl living in what seems to be, a very lonely planet. He learned too much about her and yet nothing useful at all. He glance over to her, sigh, then put his hand under her head getting ready to pick her up. Instead, she rolled over and hug him tight and laid her face on his chest)

HK: (panicking he tried to push her away but she just hold on to him tighter) yah! Hey! Ahnya! Get off! (she moan in protest softly and leans closer, her lips almost touching his neck. He froze in horror, for the first time he's experiencing some kind of heat radiating from the bottom of his toes to the tip of his hair) what are you doing to me!? (he tried to push her away again and they both disappear. Flabbergasted HK look around at the new surroundings, look down again he realized that he's lying in Ahnya's bed as she held on tight to him. He quickly disengages himself and jump out of bed so quickly he stub his toes. Unfazed he hobbled to the door ready to open it but heard SY and YJ arguing over something. He went back to a chair and plop down, his hands covering his face. How's he going to get out of this room without incident or speculation? Now he can only wait for the right moment…frustrated HK leaned his head back and close his eyes, letting out a long sigh. This day hasn't gone as he had expected at all.

HK woke up with a pillow thrown at him. He was disoriented at first, then realized the morning light streaming through the window, he's sitting in a chair inside the room of…(he sat up straight fully alert now)

Ahnya: (sitting up in bed glaring at him) what are you doing here?

HK: (he stood up defensively) WHAT AM I? did you know what you did last night?! (she look confused) YOU TELEPORTED ME HERE (realizing where he was again, he lowered his voice) you teleported me here!

Ahnya: I heard you the first time…why didn't you leave?

HK: are you mad? How do I explain me coming out of your bedroom? (she look up apologetically at him)

Ahnya: It's not like anyone would believe anything happened (she walked closer to him but he step back a few steps)

HK: It doesn't matter…when a man comes out of a woman's bedroom. …It's just doesn't look right ok!? (she grab his arm but he yanked it away) ya…what are you doing now?

Ahnya: I'm teleporting you back to your car (he stood still as she grab his arm again and disappear. They are now back in his car sitting awkwardly and silently…both spoke at the same time)

HK: let's not…

Ahnya: forget any…

Silence again.

HK: let's not think or mention of this incident again (she nods in agreement and before he could say anything else, she disappear…her smell permeating the whole interior of his car. He peeled out and rolled down all his window releasing a long pent up breath)

**Scene 12 – MJ Seek Out Ahnya for Advice**

MJ is standing on the balcony overlooking the garden deep in thoughts. His wife is visiting her mother now but he couldn't help feeling worried for not being by her side. What if something strange happen when he's not there? Even though he mentioned to SY's mother to call him if anything seems off with SY, he still feel uneasy. He thought about it some more then close his eyes, calling Ahnya. He opened his eyes and she's standing next to him.

Ahnya: why are you so troubled?

MJ: something is going on with SY. I cannot completely figure it out and I'm a little worried.

Ahnya: is it her pregnancy? (he nods his head) I figure as much. You can't honestly tell me you haven't for once thought that this is no ordinary pregnancy. That child….that child is a result of two different species coming together to create this genetic anomaly. (she turned and looked directly at him) to be honest I don't believe it can survive this. The universe is a strange and vast thing, tangible yet intangible. After the thousands of years we've studied it, there's still so many things we don't understand. (she look away again) As of right now no one can truly estimate the outcome of this pregnancy…if I were you I should be ready for any number of things that may happen, given the circumstances.

MJ: (silent for a while) I guess you may be right on that. But when I'm with Song Yi, I never felt like I don't belong, that I'm from a different planet. It felt right, and it felt like home…and because of that the consequences of our differences did not register in my mind. So I never really question the normalcy of our family or our baby. (he sigh and look at her) But some events had occurred lately that I can't ignore any longer. Song Yi's been teleporting in her sleep doing strange things. I don't know if that would affect her or the baby but I'm worried. I don't understand how she's able to teleport and what other things she's capable of but she's not even aware or realizing what she's doing which makes it even more worrisome.

Ahnya: (smiled at him slightly) I believe that sounds like the mischievous doing of your baby. Maybe I worry too much. It sounds like this baby is stronger than we thought (she look up expressively at the night sky, knowing she's being watched).

MJ: I hope you're right. I will keep a closer eye on her and the baby just in case.

Ahnya: yes…I will be too.

After the talk with MJ, Ahnya head to the bathroom. There, she pulled out her recording and started talking, doing the same ritual every night.

Ahnya: (recording voice) I'm not entirely sure how much longer I can stay here before they revoke my stay. Events are happening around me that I cannot control and it cannot be hidden from view…(pause for a while) that person…why does it have to feel so good being in that person's arms (showing flashback of her hugging HK on the grass then in bed where she teleported him…that she remembers)…I don't want to let it go.

After the talk with Ahnya, MJ walked into his library. He stood in the middle of the room, looking uncertain. In his mind he could still hear the voice of that woman "Kisohn…Kisohn"…the sound of his name like the soft melody of a sad rainy day. He look down at his feet, unsure of what he should do. Finally, with determination he walked off the carpet and using his powers, levitates the large rug up from the floor. He walked back to where he was standing earlier and below his feet is a small, secret enclosure. He lean down and open the small latch. Inside is a black wooden box about 10×8 inches wide. He pulled it out and close the secret safe, walking with it to his desk…the rug fell gently back down to the floor.

His hand rub across the surface and traces the words engraved on there: "Forever Yours…Forever Mine". The key is still in the hole of the box but he never opened it, not even once in all the years he kept it. This…this is the only thing left standing between him and Song Yi…the only shameful secret he hasn't yet told her. In truth, he doesn't even know how to begin to explain it to her…sometimes he still couldn't believe it himself. But more than anything he's afraid of what it could do to his relationship with SY, he's afraid that this is the one thing that could actually break their family apart. His mind made up, he grabbed the box and disappears with it from the library.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	7. MLFAS Episode 28

_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_

**–EPISODE 28 RELEASE–**

**Preview**: MJ resolve to dispose the last remaining evidence of his secret but failed as the identity of other woman began to unveil. HK continues his effort to woe Ahnya. SY and MJ sign up for maternity classes as they discuss the naming for their baby.

**Scene 1 – MJ Intend To Get Rid Of The Evidence**

MJ stare at the waves for a long time, the box in his hand. The night is especially dark tonight…dark and cold. He look sadly down at the box and took his hand away from it as it floats in mid-air, moving it outward hovering above the water. His heart is beating fast but he tried to ignore it.  
From behind, a woman arms envelope him, hugging him tight in a back hug as her cheek settle warmly on his back. He knew who it was. He remember her smell, he remember her touch…as if the years had never erase anything.

Woman: Kisohn…this is all that my heart can give you, and I won't ask for anything more. Just take this with you, wherever you go. If you never open it, I'll understand. But just take it with you. As for me I'm going to be here, waiting for you…I know you might never come back and I know you don't want me to. But what can I do? This stubborn heart no longer see anything but you. You know I'm good at waiting right? I don't mind the wait (she sobbed quietly)…I can wait forever…

MJ didn't move but the box continue hovering further and further out to sea. He close his eyes as the box plunge into the ocean. She hugged him tighter.

Woman: I love you so much…so much more than life itself.

The box stop it's decent mere inches from the water. He turned around and look at her, full of sorrow and regret in his eyes. His hands shook as it came up close to her face. When he touch her face to wipe the tears away her image fade and she disappear. The box reappear back in his hands.

These were the last word she had said to him when they last parted…now her image is just a dream, a memory, an illusion…he no longer can tell the difference.

As he walked back with the box Ahnya appeared in front of him. She put a hand on the box.

Ahnya: you need to come home with us Kisohn…the longer you wait, the worst off it's going to be. We can try and help you fix this. Song Yi never need to know about this…

MJ: (he took her hand off the box, resignation in his eyes) Fix it? How? How do you plan on doing that?….unless during the time I'm gone our people have perfected long distance time travel to the past? (Ahnya remain silent) then you're 4 years too late. (He disappear)

**Scene 5 – MJ Tried To Coax SY To Take Maternity Class**

MJ is pulling SY out from their bedroom but she's refusing to cooperate.

SY: (clutching both hands on the door frame) Min Joon-ah I don't want to go…you can't make me!

MJ: (turn back around to look at her in exasperation) You have to go, everyone in your condition have to go (he look down at her protruding belly).

SY: no! Not everyone! Listen, why don't we hire someone? Hmm? Have them come to the house, it's the same thing.

MJ: no, it's not the same thing. I'm going to be right next to you, what are so afraid of anyways?

SY: I'm not afraid! (yank her hand out of his) I'm Cheon Song Yi! Cheon Song Yi! I'm a top star right now! I can't be seen in public like this! (Looking down at her belly again) and no heels? I have my image to keep…what will the press say? (shook head again and give him puppy eyes) let's just forget about it, just stay with me at home huh? We'll watch a video on it! You know I'm not good with classes anyways…it'll be the same thing doing it from home! The Internet! (point at laptop in the corner) Plenty of information on the Internet!

MJ: (let out a big sigh) Song Yi-ah…you know I love you right? But right now you're being completely irrational and childish. I'm going to be there if you need anything…these classes and interaction will help you when you're in labor and help us understand how to raise and take care of our baby. Also, everyone knows you're pregnant, it's already in the news…no one is going to expect you to keep your figure and look like you did before.

SY: (gasp) you really think so? Is it starting already…am I getting fat at just 5 months? (Looks around at herself in trepidation)

MJ: that's not what I mean sweetheart. (come closer and give her a big hug) don't worry so much what people think…just worry about what your husband think…and I think you're beautiful no matter what. (he cups her face in his hand) as a matter of fact, you radiate with beauty right now. (he leans into her ears and whisper) When we get home I'll make sure you know just how irresistible and desirable my Song Yi is (giving her ear a little bite)

SY: (gave him a defeated grin and hit him playfully on the chest) ok fine…but you have to in turn promise me we will go to an ultrasound together.

MJ: I already told you that's not necessary, I can see and hear her just fine, she's doing great. Why do we need to take you to someplace to have some guy probe and touch you and tell you exactly what I'm telling you now?

SY: because I haven't seen her…and I want to see her. (then turn and look at him suspiciously) are you by any chance jealous of a doctor?

MJ: what? phhfff…that's ridiculous! I just told you I can tell if she's doing good or not, beside I was a doctor at one point in my life, I already told you that…so why would you need to go see anyone else? (She disengage herself from him, stare him down with her eyebrow raised, her hand crossed over her chest, her feet tapping) WHAT?! I'm NOT JEALOUS!

SY: (walk back to her bed and plop down) well then if I you won't let me go see the ultrasound then I won't go to those maternity, birthing classes.

MJ: (looks up at the ceiling in frustration) ok fine! But we are only doing 1 ultrasound and that's it!

SY: ….so does that mean I only need to take 1 class?

MJ: CHEON SONG YI! (SY puts up her hands in surrender)

**Scene 11 – HK Having a Fun Day With Ahnya At The Fair**

HK: (pacing back and forth in his office) nothing happen last night…why do I need to worry so much for? (continue with self-reasoning) I've already put in this much effort might as well continue…(inhale deeply) but how do I get closer to her after what happen…without actually getting close? (turns to his office phone and dialed, turning on speaker) Secretary Jin can you please come to my office?

Secretary: (bow) what can I assist you with sir

HK: how do you go about…winning a girl over?

Secretary: excuse me sir?

HK: yeah you know, court a girl…without…you know…being too involved?

Secretary: you….take her to a movie?

HK: no, that's not it.

Secretary: dinner then.

HK: already done. Anything else?

Secretary: (thoughtful for a minute) maybe just ask her what she like to do?

HK: (snap his finger and smiled) you're a genius! Why didn't I think of that?…good job (pat him on the back) make sure to remind me to give you a raise at the end of the month. Ok you can go now, thanks!

HK pick up his cell phone and called Song Yi…

Song Yi knock on Ahnya's door.

Ahnya: (opens door, taken aback) you never come to my room.

SY: (hand her phone over) Hwi Kyung wants to talk to you. Ya, what's with you people and no phone…shouldn't you have one of your own by now?

Ahnya: (smile at SY with amusement in her eyes) so you're getting used to the idea of me staying here then?

SY: (roll her eyes) puh! like that's ever going to happen.

Ahnya: (shrug) you never know, one day you might really miss me.

SY: (push the phone into Ahnya's hand) give it back when you're done (turns and walk away)

Ahnya: hmmm, (laugh softly), I think she's warming up to me a bit. (Ahnya walked over and sat on a chair by her desk) Hello? What? You want to do what? (unconsciously playing with the buttons on her blouse and smiling) why? I thought after what happen….(stood up abruptly)…no, no…I'm ok with it…where do I want to go? Ummm…the fair?…I've been wanting to… (scrunch her face) why wouldn't you think I like it?….well, I can have fun too you know! ….ok I'll see you later then. (Put the phone back on the desk but continue staring at it) what? Just because I'm an alien does that mean I don't know how to have fun?…it's BECAUSE I'm an alien that I'm going to take this opportunity to have fun. (Looking upward talking to unseeing aliens) …and I don't care what you think either so stop judging me, it can't always be about work and research you know? At least let me have this before I go!

Vignette scenes between HK and Anhya having fun at the fair (new OST playing in bg):

_-Ahnya trying to hit all the popping animals and laughing staring back at HK…._

_-They walking in distorted mirror house making funny faces at each other…_

_-Ahnya closing her eyes and clinging on to him as they went down on a roller coaster. He looked over at her and smile (a camera snap and capture the moment)_

HK and Ahnya standing at the photo booth looking at their picture taken on the ride.

Vendor: it's a great photo yes? You guys look so in love….why don't you get your beautiful lady this couple keychain with the picture engrave on it?

HK: oh no, you got it all wrong we're not…

Ahnya: oh could you? How long would that take?

Vendor: not long, just give me a moment.

HK look away uncomfortably as Ahnya looked at him with mischief, shrug, and smile.

Now they are both walking together eating some vendor street food.

HK: did you have fun today? (Ahnya nods her head while still eating and smiling). Good. (Suddenly he looked up and saw a large group of students charging towards them, he instinctively grabs her body and pushes her towards him trying to shield her from being trampled over)…these kids really… (He looked down and realizes too late that one of his arm is wrapped around her waist and the other cradling her head in a close embrace as she looked at him frozen with shock and awe. He quickly jump back away from her) erhmm….finish your food (look at his watch) we should be leaving now. (then he walk off in a hurry leaving her staring after him with food still in her mouth).

**Scene 14 – MJ &amp; SY Talk About Naming Their Baby**

SY is laying on the swing as MJ sat on the grass facing her. They both stare up into the night sky. He wraps his arms tightly around her and pulled up the blanket for her.

MJ: Should we head in now Song Yi? I don't want you to catch a cold in your condition. (she shook her head)

SY: Not yet, stay with me here a little longer. I love being out here, together with you at night, looking up at the sky…do you miss your home?

MJ: My home is with you Song Yi-ah (he brush his fingertips down her hair) you're the only home in my heart.

SY: (she brushes her thumb over his lips)…you have some crumbs left from desert (laughs) what about a name?

MJ: what? What name? (he was distracted by her thumb tracing slowly across his lips)

SY: I don't think we've discuss the name for our baby yet. My mother is already giving me a list of names to pick from. I told her that I want you to help me with the name (turn to look at him) have you thought of any yet?

MJ: (looks away guiltily) sorry love, I haven't had the time to think about it.

SY: (pulls his face back to look at her) It's ok Min Joon-ah, let's think about it now…should she have your last name Do? I know it's not your last name and your real name doesn't have a last name…

MJ: we can use your last name, it doesn't matter to me all that much.

SY: I've always known you as Do Min Joon…so, let's just give her your last name then…so what about her first name?

MJ: Do you have anything in mind?

SY: (rubs her belly slowly) hmm…(looks back up at the night sky) since you are from another star, I want her to shine as bright as her father's star…something that says how precious she is to both of us, a true miracle.

MJ: (thinking for a bit) how about Jin Sunhee? (he leaned down and kisses her belly softly) Do Jin Sunhee…my precious girl of brightness.

SY: (closes her eyes and sigh happily) I love it…it's perfect. Everything is just perfect right now.

**Scene 16 – The Other Woman's Love**

MJ stare at the black box sitting ominously on his desk. He didn't have the heart to get rid of it so now there's only one option left to do. His fingers inch closer to it then he took his hand back. What is he thinking? He shouldn't open it…it could unleash all kinds of havoc. But the box had been appearing in his dream more and more frequently…almost as if calling out to him. He sat down on the chair, slowly his hand came back to the key protruding from the lock. He closed his eyes and his fingers held the key and slowly unlock it. The lid pop open and inside is a bundle of letters, there must be at least over 30 letters here. His fingers trace over the letters and open the bow tie. Opening the first letter, MJ nearly wept with joy seeing her hand-writing…only then did he realize how much he had missed her. He lovingly trace her beautiful handwriting that is so like her before reading the letter.

_My dearest heart,_

_I wrote this now as a memory from when I first met you. Before you came into my life, I never thought much about writing letters. But now you say you're leaving soon, away from me, and probably forever. How could I possibly let you go without a trace of me? So I've been back-tracking my thoughts in these letters, to let you know everything that lays in my heart…something to take with you wherever it is you called home. How I wish fervently that I can be your home but this world we live it, is too cruel a world for us. If one of us could leave this place then I'm happy that it is you…that you could have a chance at happiness. Don't worry about me, I will live for you, I will live for us…and I will continue writing until the day you have to leave me behind and beyond all the years even afterward…even without you in it. I don't regret anything and I will live on like I had promised you…to treasure every moment we shared together and every memory we have created._

_Do you remember that fateful day you saved my life? I could never forget that day. When your hand touched mine and your lips called out my name I felt my whole world tilting though I don't understand why. Even as my husband is standing next to me, holding me tight, I can't help but look at you walking away…wanting to feel your hands on me once again. And when you collapse, my heart collapse with you….this wretched pain I feel for a stranger was more real than anything I have ever experienced in my entire life. My life…this life, which has been quite a fairy-tale, felt like a dream all of a sudden…a dream I now want to wake up from…was I such a foolish girl even from the very beginning?_

MJ dropped the letter to the floor and cover his face as he silently, angrily sobs into his hands.

–Flash Back to 4 Years Ago–

MJ is standing on the balcony saying his last goodbye to SY but she's crying, refusing to look at him. Her heartbreak is tearing him apart and he vowed to himself that he will come back. He would come back for her no matter what.

His body is disappearing…being pulled out to somewhere, he's not quite sure where. He dissipated and reappeared again. A bit disoriented he stood up and look around. There's lots of trees, looks like he's in some kind of forest or Preserved Park of some sort…it looks very much like earth. This is NOT his spaceship…and NOT his home planet…so where is this? Why is he here? He heard a woman screaming. On instinct he teleported to the voice and saw a woman dangling off a cliff holding on to a slim branch as it start to snap off.

Not wanting to use his powers in case he frightens her, he lean down instead and reach his hand to grab hers.

MJ: hold on to me…I got you! (he lifted her up and away from the cliff in one quick pull. He stood up and dusted off his jacket)

She landed on the ground still sitting at his feet, her hand to her heart breathing deeply. She looked up at him and smiled with gratitude.

Woman: Thank you…(breathe) for saving…(breathe)…me…(breathe) …if it wasn't for you I would have…(breathe)…died.

MJ stopped dead in his track and just stare down at her. He couldn't breathe, he could hardly believe it. He rub his eyes just to be sure…her hair is different, it's long, straight, and black…a little messy at the moment. There's some dirt smudges on her face and little scratches here and there…but….but….did he someone move back in time? MJ is too happy for words. He kneeled down next to her and hug her tight in his arms.

MJ: Song Yi-ah, I thought I lost you (hug her tighter)…I don't know what this means but just seeing you again….I (before he could say anymore a male's hand pulled his shoulder and yank him away from her)

HK: Who are you and what do you think you're doing? (he pulled SY into his embrace and kissed her forehead)…are you ok honey?

SY: I'm fine…I'm fine now, don't get the wrong idea Hwi Kyung-ah…thanks to this man here, he saved me. I almost fell down that cliff over there (she laughs it off) clumsy me as always…(HK pulled her away from him and look at her in shock)

HK: …and I wasn't here? I wasn't here to save you? I'm so sorry sweetie (he rubs her hair and touch her face looking for further injuries) are you hurt anywhere else? We should take you to the hospital.

SY: (looks at HK lovingly and patted his cheek) I'm fine husband, just a little shaken up.

MJ is in complete shock looking at the exchange in front of his eyes. What in the world is happening? His head is screaming…all his body parts want to explode with anger. He grabbed her hand and yanked her back to him.

MJ: (nervous laugh) Song Yi-ah, what's going on, why are you playing with me. (she didn't reply but stare at him in puzzlement then stare at his hand on her arms, unblinkingly).

HK: (walk two steps over and grab her whole body back to him, looking at MJ with dead seriousness) you may have saved my wife and I'm thankful for that but don't overstep your boundary.

MJ: sorry…I mistook her for someone I know…(turns quickly away)

HK look down at his wife, who still look dazed from the shock…he hugged her to him, his back to MJ…she faces MJ and continue looking at him curiously.

MJ took a step away. What cruel joke is this? He had barely say his goodbye to Song Yi, he could barely cope…just to land in front of Song Yi again…but….what kind of hell did he land on instead? She's Song Yi, but she's not his Song Yi…he could see that now. He took another step away, then another. He clutch at his heart, so this is what utter-heartbreak feels like…another step…the world is spinning out of control….his visions, swallowed in a sea of tears…another step…he clutch his heart tighter willing it to beat again….another step….MJ suddenly collapse onto the ground in a dead faint.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	8. MLFAS Episode 29

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 29 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** MJ learned a little bit more about the shocking alternative world he landed in when he woke up in SY's house with her husband, HK. Ahnya is being hail and question by her leader on her methodology as she tries to defend herself. MJ had a heart to heart talk with his daughter after coming back from an emotional trip to the doctor. HK, still convincing himself that he need to get closer to Ahnya, invited her to a company dance function but ended up alone with her miles away from town in an enchanted mountain.

**Scene 2 – MJ Continued His Flashback With SY**

MJ continue reading SY letter (voice over as the scene play out on screen):

_…when you open your eyes and look at me, for a split second you smiled….such a tender loving smile, that I felt my inside melt like a candle touched by the flickering flame._

MJ opened his eyes to see SY by his side looking down on him, he smiled feeling as if everything is right with the world again. The door open and HK walked in.

HK: you're up? (SY looked at her husband as MJ suddenly realize where he's at…he nods his head to HK question and sat up on the bed). Good. Where do you live? I'll have my driver take you home.

MJ: that's not necessary (he pulled the blanket out, getting ready to leave but SY stop him with her hand on his arms. SY turn and look at her husband)

SY: I think what my husband meant to say was that we'll accommodate you as soon as you feel better…you just woke up after all.

MJ: I'm fine now, really. I should get going (he can't wait to get out of here before he break down again…he need to regroup his thoughts and find a way out of this place and back to his own SY)

SY: you should at least eat something first before you leave…it's the least we could do after what you did for me (she look pointedly at HK).

HK: (rolled his eyes at the ceiling) I'll go tell the cook to prepare something (he limp out of the room)

MJ: (noted HK limp which he didn't before when he was still shocked at seeing SY. He look back at SY, reality is now setting in more firmly for him) what's wrong with him? Why is he limping?

SY: ahh, that, it's an old injury. He has a prosthetic left leg (MJ was genuinely shock now) it's from a long time ago, when we were young. He came to my house to propose (she laughs) I was such a brat back then…that day I wasn't in the best mood so I ran away screaming at him. He ran after me and I almost got killed by a truck I didn't see coming. At the last minute he pushed me out of the way, but didn't move fast enough so the tire of the truck hit his leg…things were never the same since, I'm never the same since…I owe him my life…anyways enough about me, how come you know my name when we first met?

MJ: (looking down at the blanket thoughtfully and mumble softly to himself) so I was never here to save you…

SY: sorry?

MJ: (shakes his head) ahh nothing…about that…you just look like someone I know. (She smiled back at him with a questioning look)

SY: I look like someone you know….but she has the same name as me too? (laughs) what kind of coincident is that?

MJ: (look quickly away from her) I'm sure you don't share the same last name. Your first name…is common enough (she doesn't seem to look convinced but left it at that. HK walk back in)

HK: the food is ready.

Sitting at the table now all three ate silently.

SY: I'm sorry, with everything that went on I forgot to ask you your name…

MJ: Do…(he pause briefly) Kisohn (he had almost say Do Min Joon but somehow it felt wrong using his name from another place here so he quickly convert to his real name)

HK: Kisohn? What kind of name is that?

SY: (looks disapprovingly at her husband again) Hwe Kyung, sweetheart, aren't you being kind of rude to our guest ( look back to MJ) I'm sorry he's usually not like this.

MJ nods his head and both men went back to eating…avoiding each other for the rest of the meal.

**Scene 7 – Ahnya Deal With Being Questioned**

Ahnya is being hailed again. She sat at the park on a moonless night feeling the dread looms over her. She presses her temple and closed her eyes, then open.

Ahnya: yes?

Unknown male alien: I think you know why I called you.

Ahnya: I told you before I'm working on it.

Unknown male alien: you're falling for that human. And you're not getting any closer to having Kisohn home. I'm starting to question your judgment…

Ahnya: I know what I'm doing…and I have my own method.

Unknown male alien: and that method involves Hwi Kyung how?

Ahnya: (hesitate a bit) I need to get inside the head of Kisohn to know the best way to convince him to leave with me….the only way to do that is to experience what he's experiencing…I need to know…in order to make the right move.

Unknown male alien: (still doesn't sound convinced) are you sure that's all there is to it? Are you not going too far in your experiment and research? Aren't you afraid you're going to be affected by this?

Ahnya: (steel her voice and answer him coolly) You forget that my rank is not that far off below yours, you have your methods I have mine. And while I'm here I want to at least enjoy myself a little. Do remember that I'm the top academic researcher you've got. I know how to handle myself accordingly so don't worry about me and my choices. As long as I do my duty to you in the end, does it really matter how I go about doing it?

Unknown male alien: fine, I'll leave that to your own judgement….but what about the baby?

Ahnya: what about the baby?

Unknown male alien: it's been leaked out, now the galactic governing entities are demanding answers and asking us what we are to do.

Ahnya: what we are to do? Who are we to dictate that? Who's to say that this baby is not a being created by the creator of the universe themselves? Finding its way to correct the glitch? Just tell them I'm keeping a close eye…I think this baby may well be an important breakthrough for us all.

Unknown male alien: you said earlier that you didn't think it would survive…

Ahnya: and maybe there's still a chance she won't but now that Song Yi is halfway through her pregnancy I sense that she's getting stronger (referring to baby) sometimes when I check in on her, I almost have a sense that she actually know I'm there and that she can understand me. I've tried to analyze her brain capacity a few times but I'm left with more questions than answers. Her mind isn't structure like humans it's much more advance but curiously, it's not like ours either. There's regions of her minds firing off that I don't yet understand. (confidently she stated) But, it is to be expected as she's a new kind of breed. You entrust me to come down here not only because I was Kisohn's partner, you know I'm the best of the best at what I do…so please, stop questioning me and let me do my job. I will report back to you when there's something of importance to share. Are we done here?

**Scene 11 – SY Took MJ To Get Her First Ultrasound**

MJ fidget in his seat as the sonographer start pulling up his wife's shirt to expose her belly, then pulled down her pants a little bit. MJ immediately rush over.

MJ: I don't really think that's necessary…I can help, what do you need to do? I can do it. (why of all the female sonographers out there did his wife have to pick a man to go to? Why suddenly listen to her mother? MJ don't care if he was the same man who did the ultrasound of SY's mother and is a family friend, he's still just a man)

Sono: (sigh with frustration) for the last time can you stop getting in my way?

SY: Min Joon-ah come here and sit next to me. (He walked over and sat down in the seat next to her still looking fidgety and uncomfortable)

The sonographer continues spreading the gel on her belly and started scanning. He pulled the screen over closer to SY.

Sono: did your mother like the movie I sent her? (SY smile and nod her head) good…and I still don't understand why you did this so late…you should have come to me months ago (he glare over at MJ, sitting there looking guilty) here she is…that there is her foot, there's her heartbeat…I'm going to scan her head now. Hmmm…seems big for a baby girl at this stage, but nothing to worry about as of yet.

SY: (look hard at the screen tilting her head around) why does it look like a blob to me?

MJ: (patiently point out to her) see, this here is her head, she's curling up, there's her hand, down to her legs, she's hiding her feet now.

SY: (suddenly her eyes light up and she scream out excitedly) I see it now! I see her now Min Joon! (MJ smile at her excitement)

MJ: she's saying hi to you, there's her hand waiving.

SY: she can do that? (look at MJ, he nods his head) she can wave already? (looks at sonographer, he shook his head sternly) oh it doesn't matter, I can see her! Min Joon-ah (she yank on his sleeve) our daughter, she's so beautiful (SY touch the screen laughing and crying at the same time.) look at her cute little nose, she have your nose!

MJ: (concern in his voice) are you ok sweetheart?

SY: how could I not be? I'm so happy right now (another tear roll down her eye and she laughs still clutching MJ's sleeve)

That night MJ is holding SY in bed, deep in thoughts. SY is drifting off to sleep, the black and white ultrasound picture of their daughter still in her hand…his voice nudge her up.

MJ: Song Yi-ah…

SY: hmmm?

MJ: I'm very sorry for keeping you from seeing our child for so long. I was wrong for wanting to keep you all to myself…you can do it again at another time if you like….(brief pause) but can we switch to a woman's sonographer instead?

SY: (still half way asleep) Min Joon-ah…

MJ: wae?

SY: don't ever apologize to me again. You've done it too often lately. You know how much I love you, don't you?….I'd forgive you anything…(drifting off to sleep)…so don't say it agai…..

MJ: Song Yi? (no answer) are you still up? (no answer, he sat up in bed and look at her sleeping face, kissed her lips softly and smiled…then decide this is as good a time as it may be to have a private chat with his daughter. He pressed his cheeks to her belly). Jin Sunhee…..it's….daddy (he whispered a little hesitantly saying it at first, still trying to get used to saying "daddy" out loud). Some things are going through my mind right now and I can't help shake this foreboding feeling. I know you're smart and you can understand me….can you promise me no matter what happen you always take care of your mommy for me?…especially when daddy is not around. I know now that you were the one that saved her from Jae Kyung before, you are so brave (looking sad) Although your mom thinks she could forgive me anything, there may come a day when she won't recall what she said just now so you're going to have to step in and take care of her for me ok? (He pat her belly softly)….good, that's my girl….And another thing, you shouldn't use your mother's body for what you want, she will be very tired. If you like something just let daddy know and I will get it for you. (MJ chuckle softly) yes, you can have more ice-cream but latter when your mom wakes up. Oh, and another thing, this is a secret between us only, don't let your mother in on your thoughts, she might not be able to handle it or understand it…(MJ sigh) for now not Ahnya either until Daddy figure out her real motives. (He gave the belly a kiss) Ok…now go to sleep….I love you too.

**Scene 16 – HK Spends an Unforgettable Night With Ahnya**

HK pace the floor feeling somehow nervous. He look at his watch again then smile and shook someone's hands as they walk passed him (camera zoom out, there's a lot of well-dressed people mingling around).

HK: did I give her the right date? The right time? (Look at his watch again) how can that woman made me wait like this? (as if on cue, the door open shortly after and a hesitant Ahnya step inside)

Ahnya feels self-conscious all of a sudden, this is the first big function she's attending and the first time mingling with people she's not familiar with. Her eyes search around for HK but all she saw are people's eyes on her…gawking at her, which made it even more uncomfortable.

HK saw her the moment she stepped in but hadn't been able to move from where he stood. His eyes still fixed in her direction. It's true that he had finally admit to himself that she is indeed beautiful but his SY was just as beautiful so it didn't really bother him too much. Yet at the moment, she looks like a goddess stepped out from someone's dream or a princess from some fairy tale land that someone just summoned. Her pale pink multilayer chiffon dress hugs the top of her body and fan out to grace the floor, it swirls lightly around her like a coy seductress. Her long hair curls down to her back with a simple small diamond tiera pin clip on the side. He suddenly realizes too that the noise had died down significantly as most people are just out right staring at her. She looks very uncomfortable. He made a signal for the music to start, then walk over and link his arms in hers.

HK: you finally made it (the crowd started to slowly resume back to its activity)

Ahnya: yes….I wasn't sure what to wear or how to prepare for such an event….so I had to enlist SY to help me out. (smile) she is such a grouch but she did picked this dress out or me…what do you think? Does it fit with the function (she look around) am I overdressed?

HK: no…you look perfect….erhmm (pretend cough) I mean perfectly fit the situation…let's go (he faces the crowd again looking slightly nervous for that slip of the tongue, she didn't reply back but continue staring at him with amusement as he pulled her along)

—a few hours later—

[camera panning around room, Ahnya is by herself staring at some couples slow dancing to the background music. Not too far from her, a group of men stare longingly and openly at her while some of their wife's came over to whack them in the head or twist their ears and drag them away. Ahnya is oblivious to everything except the dancing couples. HK stare at her from across the room surrounded by all his business partners trying to garner his attention, he nods his head here and there in agreement but his eyes never left Ahnya. She suddenly turns around and looks back at him. They continue staring at each other through the short distance.

Ahnya finally smiled and tilt her head towards the dance floor hinting at a dance. HK was more than ready to leave his group.

HK: excuse me gentlemen but let's leave the work talk for another, more appropriate time (he pat someone on the back and walk towards Ahnya, still did not break eye contact with her. Before he even reach her, a strong arm yanked him around)

Unknown man: (he stumble a bit looking shabby in his disheveled tux, his tie loosen from his neck) you think you're so high and mighty huh? Acquisition?! (He shouts and beat his chest drunkenly) you strip away my birth right and now you have the gall to enjoy yourself? You sleezeball!...you...

HK: aren't you being too much? I paid your family more than what your company's worth. Ya... (He pat the man's shoulder) did I not tell you many times not to waste all your money gambling on that suspicious foreign dieting company? You didn't listen to me and now it's all my fault?

Unknown man: yes! It's all your fault! (HK made a gesture for his guards to take him outside)

HK: just take him out and get him a cab home, I think he drank a bit much tonight. (He had forgotten all about Ahnya but as he turned around he saw her staring at him with concern in her eyes) sorry about that, it's just a misunderstanding, he's going home and sleeping it off. Would you like to dance now?

Ahnya: I've never done it...but I'm a fast learner (his hand went behind her back and for a quick moment she was taken aback but he swiftly swirl her out onto the dance floor)

HK: My study in the states finally have some good use, don't worry just follow my lead. (He twirls her off camera's view)

-an hour later-

Ahnya's waiting on the step for HK as he stepped out of a car and approaches her.

HK: Common, I'll take you home.

Ahnya: actually I'm not ready to go home yet. I have something I've been meaning to show you...want to come with me? (She walks closer towards him)

HK: (nods his head thoughtfully) where do you want to go to? Just hop in the car and I'll tak... (they both disappear before he could even finish his sentence and reappeared somewhere in the wild). Ya! You have to stop doing that without letting me know...(he looks around) where are we anyways?

Ahnya: You've ever been to Muju mountain in June for the fireflies festival? (HK shook his head) how could you not? It's one of the most beautiful thing on earth! Come! I'll show you!

HK: Wait, you've seen it before? I thought you only recently came to Earth?

Ahnya: (she grins at him) Who said I have to be here to see it? I was a very good researcher back home. (He didn't understand what she meant by that but let the subject dropped as she pulled him into an enclosed area surrounded by tall trees and in the center is a small waterfall that cascade onto a lake-like oasis.)

[camera zoom into Ahnya's happy expression as she swirl and look around in amazement. HK look at her and then look around him, the fireflies are floating around them flickering their lights. He could hear the crickets and the soothing sound of the waterfall and the moon's reflection shown perfectly on the lake to illuminate more light. HK suddenly burst out laughing]

Ahnya: what is so funny? (Look around her feeling a little lost)

HK: (he laughs even louder holding on to his stomach, she scrunch up her face, perplex, and disappear) yahh! (stopped laughing) you can't leave me here like this? You know how far we are away from home? Ahnya! I'm sorry ok? I shouldn't have laughed! Ahnya! (it's almost impossible to explain to her or himself for that matter, why he laughed like this. There's really nothing funny about it…not the fact of how perfect this place is, like a true fantasy one only read in fairy tale books and him like the prince and she the princess stepping out of those books…how could he explain to her that he had to find it ridiculously funny, this whole situation…or else he might really fall under its spell…under her spell…and do something he might regret later on)

Ahnya: (she poofs and reappear in front of him again, this time with some sort of white, enclosed, see through lantern) you can laugh all you want but I'm going to enjoy myself. (she took it with her and suddenly floats effortlessly into the air, she swirls around and fly about catching the fireflies and putting them in her lantern which starts to glow more and more fiercely, her soft peals of laughter made everything even more surreal for HK)

[camera continue following Ahnya in slow motion, her pink dress and curly hair floating around with the wind. She landed in front of him finally, out of breath and laughing]

Ahnya: Now that was fun! (just as she raised her head to meet his gaze, she felt his soft lips on hers. She blinked rapidly not believing what just happened. But too quickly HK took a step back looking about to apologize. Ahnya didn't waste any time, she took a step forward, dropped the lantern on the ground, grab his front shirt, levitate slightly up to his height, and gave him an open mouth kiss. HK eyes went wide for a split second as he could only moaned with surprise from her unexpected bold kiss. Before long he started kissing her back and pulled her closer to him. The tingling sensation he felt all over his body feels stronger and stronger the harder and longer he kissed her. His mind reasoned that he must have been drugged to feel so dizzy and tingly like this but in that moment he didn't care about anything. Camera pans out as the fireflies started escaping from the fallen lantern, floating with their flashing lights surrounding the two entwined bodies).

**Epilogue – Ahnya's Protective Side**

Ahnya is standing outside waiting for HK car to pick her up to take her home. She smiled thinking she could have easily teleported but he insisted on taking her home the proper way. She wondered if he may have wanted to spend some more time with her perhaps, then thought better of it…he likely just wanted to see SY if she's still awake. Ahnya suddenly heard a rustle and looked behind her. That same man who was drunk earlier screaming at HK is now lurking behind the side wall building with something that look like a gun in his hand. She use her power to see how far away HK is at and is glad to know he's still waiting for the car, the valet area is packed with people. She disappears and reappears behind the building with the man. She taps on his shoulder and he turn around in a panic, pointing the gun at her. She looks at it as it crumbled into a ball of metal. He dropped it to the ground and started backing away.

Unknown man: who…what….are you (his voice trembled badly)

Ahnya: it doesn't matter what or who I am. (Without touching him she flew him into the wall and pinned him there. Casually she walks over to him and dust off an imaginary lint on his shoulder) the only important thing you need to know is that if you ever harm a hair on Hwi Kyung's head…(pause) if I even hear he breaks a nail dealing with you…well…(she turns away from him and started walking away as his loose, lopsided tie started to tighten around his neck constricting his air passage. His face turned red as both his hands tried to loosen it without success. She turns around and looks at him again). Do we understand each other? (He nods his head vigorously as she release him from being pressed against the wall…his tie started to loosen up. He's coughing in the background as she breath in deeply) you ruined my mood…now I have to do something fun to forget this incident ever happened.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	9. MLFAS SPECIAL EDITION WEDDINGHONEYMOON

**–THE DAY OF THE WEDDING–**

Song Yi is sitting in a chair as the hairstylist is making her hairdo. Semi and Bokja sitting next to SY staring at each other then at SY.

SY: what is it?

BJ: (look at the stylist) can you give us a moment please?

Stylist: sure.

SM: (look at the stylist as she walked out and closed the door, SM quickly turn over to SY) so have you thought about what we discuss?

SY: you mean the non-sense that you guys bombarded me for days? No, not really. (BJ rolled her eyes)

BJ: see what I told you? (to SM) she's completely enclosed hopelessly in her delusional mind.

SM: (ignoring BJ sarcastic comment) but you have to have thought about it…is he even capable of it? Do you even know what you're getting yourself into? What if he…what if you guys can't do anything for the rest of your life? And no kids…shouldn't you be worried?

SY: You guys stop worrying too much, everything will work out fine…if I can be next to him for all my life then I'm happy…anything else doesn't matter.

BJ and SM look at each other again in disbelieve.

BJ: you say that now, but it will matter in the long run. Regardless of what you said, we prepared you some honeymoon attires.

SM: yes…you need to seize this moment and…(hesitantly look to BJ to complete her thoughts)

BJ: seduce him on your wedding night! If it doesn't happen that night then most likely it won't happen at all.

SY: I think when he's ready…he'll…

BJ: no, you need to make sure as soon as possible….or would you rather sit around waiting, not knowing if he could or couldn't for days, weeks, months, or years on end? You don't have to do much…I've seen it on this drama where the heroine just dress up sexy on her wedding night and the man just charges towards her…(all three look off into the distant…thinking about what the man might be doing to the heroine).

SY: (shakes her head to clear her mind) I'll think about it…it's getting late, call the stylist back in.

–Walking Down The Aisle–

SY clutches tightly onto her father's hand as they are about to walk down the aisle. He looks proudly at her and patted her hand.

SY Appa: my little girl looking breathtakingly beautiful today (his eyes became red and teary)

SY: don't cry appa, we're about to walk in (she smiled down at him lovingly)

Everyone turn and stare at SY and her father as they walk in to the wedding song playing in the background…approaching MJ. Every step she took closer to him, MJ find it harder and harder to breathe….she looks like a beautiful angel, glowing so brightly in his eyes that he couldn't help tearing up. It feels like his whole life is leading towards this very moment. His soon-to-be-wife winked at him and he break out in a smile wiping off a drop of tear. She kept eye contact with MJ and smile until she reaches him. He bow down to her father and took her hand in his.

Throughout the service MJ only look at SY as SY only look at MJ, the utter joy and happiness exchange through those glances made the spectators below teary eyed, some crying.

Priest: ….these two has their own vows for each other…you may proceed to your vows now (nod his head at MJ)…

MJ: Song Yi, my one and only love, I'm holding your hands today (he grip her hands tighter) in front of all this witnesses…I promise you that I will be the best husband that I could possibly can be. Although I can't promise you that I'll always be there for you, because there are things I don't have control over, but know that wherever I am…no matter how far we are apart…I will always find my way back to you…you're my home…you're my heart…a person can't live without a home and a heart for very long…not even this alien (he laughs, the crowds laughs with him and cry with SY). I hope you're ready to become my wife because I'm greedy and selfish when it comes to you…I can't say till death do us part…even in death I will never let you go (he lean in and kisses away the tears trailing down her face). Honor me by becoming my wife…forever.

SY: …forever (she repeats after him her voice breaking as she wipe away the torrent of tears running down her face) I told myself not to cry but look at me right now I'm such a mess…(MJ smiled softly and shook his head at her. She inhaled her sniffle trying to compose herself) ….funny you should mention forever…what does that word means? I used to not have any concept or worry or care about such a simple word…such a childish word. But since I've meet you, known you, fell in love with you…all I could think about is that word "forever"…dissect it, analyze it, dream it, wonder about it, wish for it. In such a short time you have become my world and my universe…I can't ever imagine my life without you in it. In this life, there's no one before you…and there will never be anyone after you. Should there comes a day when you leave my side, it doesn't matter for whatever reason, I will wait for your return until the day you come back no matter how long it takes…if I wasted this whole lifetime, then I will continue waiting for you in the next and the next until you come for me. This is the promise I'll make to you as your wife…for all time.

**[THIS CHAPTER IS PASSWORD PROTECTED ON THE WEBSITE (for byeontae reasons, lol), YOU MUST PERSONALLY REQUEST ACCESS THROUGH FEEDBACK FORM AND PRE-SCREEN BEFORE YOU CAN ACCESS IT. THIS IS ONLY AN EXCERPT, FOR FULL EPISODE PLEASE GO TO **_mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com_**]**


	10. MLFAS Episode 30

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 30 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** After sharing their first kiss, HK now have to deal with an unconscious Ahnya along with his new inner turmoil. The first year of MJ's past in the alternate world has resurrected itself in his mind as he continues secretly reading more and more of SY's letters. MJ finally broke his silence and seek out Ahnya for an explanation as he's getting deeply frustrated and perplex at his own impending problems.

**Scenes 1-4: Year One In Alternate World**

MJ looked up Lawyer Jang but there was no one by that name. It seems, SY is not the only one here he wasn't able to save. Now he feels truly alone. He misses SY, his SY, so much.

[camera follow MJ as he apply to become an ancient artifacts curator, settling in, getting apartment, eating alone...again.]

[camera follow SY at her house, she's cooking and staring into space. HK came home from work and hug her from behind, she smiled and moved slightly away doing something else.  
Camera pan to different scene: SY sitting at black piano, hitting the notes over and over, a pencil in her hand, she's staring off into space. The music is muted as the camera show HK in bed alone looking sad and frustrated staring at the clock, it's 12:32am.  
Camera pan to different scene: SY is staring out the window and at the night sky as the music and noises of people chatting and laughing echoes behind her. HK is talking and laughing with his mother about something then look over at his wife's back with concern, drank the rest if his wine...turn around and pretend to smile at someone to his right as they say something to him]

—-

MJ couldn't understand why he feels so recharged but it seems he's fully healed of whatever that was ailing him before. In fact, his power seems to have a boost up somehow. These days, nothing occupied his mind more than the thought of getting back to SY.

[camera following MJ researching in library, attending lectures about theories of the universe, practicing at home to teleport, getting stronger but still failing each time.]

If what he believe is correct then time should be linear in both world, calculating on how everyone's age seems to be the same comparable to one another…if that is so then he's been gone from the other world for nearly 3 months now. It is almost time for their 100 days anniversary. He have to try harder….he had promised SY, he's not about to go back on his promise.

That day came and all his hard work was rewarded! Although it was only a split second it had made him so happy….and so sad, just looking at her makes him feel alive with excitement again. That night he couldn't sleep…and he started having strange, desperate thoughts.

MJ started following SY the next day. He reason with himself that if he see this SY more it will motivate him to work even harder to get back to SY back home…he just wanted to see her face, be motivated by that face. So he follows her around from afar. He observed her when she's having lunch with her friends, she seems warm and bubbly. He observed her when she went to her studio, apparently in this world his SY is a renown pianist that composes her own music. He stare at her longer, SY looks serene when she's playing…she also look deeply lonely. He followed her to some sort of amputee hospital ward, apparently she's a regular volunteer there. MJ look at her reading stories to a group of kids missing arms an legs, she's the most animated he had seen her. Her laughter was different from his SY, hers was softer and lighter…more fragile, like the sound of her music. MJ felt irritated….no doubt, this has something to do with her prosthetic leg husband. He decided not to follow her here anymore.

—-

SY is washing dishes but her mind is not in the task at hand, her eyes far away as she rub and rub the cup over and over. A pair of arms envelope around her tightly and hugs her from behind. SY look down at the arms and smiled.

SM: what were you thinking of just now, hmm?

SY: nothing that you should be concern of.

SM: (squeeze SY then put her chin on SY shoulder) you know we are like sisters right? You can confide in me about anything. Did Hwi Kyung did something to make you mad? Just tell me and I'll kick his butt for you.

SY: (laughs) even if he's the one that sends you over?

SM: (hides her head on SY shoulder) I'm caught. How did you know?

SY: how long have I known Hwi Kyung? And how long have I known you?

A male's arms wrapped around both SM and SY from behind.

YJ: What's my two favorite girls in the world discussing about now? Can I butt in?

SM: (giggled, turn around and push him away) go away Yoon Jae, you're interrupting me having a serious chat with your sister.

YJ: (putting his hands to his heart, his eyes puppy-like) sweetheart, the only actress in my heart, how could you say that to me? Did you forget that I'm the love of your life? (Pulls her in as she leans away from him)

SM: ha!…when did I say that huh? Maybe I was just practicing my script.

YJ: (He looks over at SY) my future wife seems to have bad memory, excuse me while I remind her of last night…come here you little minx, he tried to kiss her but she duct, continue laughing.

SM: stop, STOP! (laughs uncontrollably) your sister is right there!

YJ: I don't care, she's married. Come here, what did you said to me when you kiss me last night? Ahh…you said…

SM covered her ears laughing and running away as YJ ran after her, both of their laughter echo all through the house.

SY turn back to her dishes, her smile starting to disappear. Was there ever a time she was that care free and happy? She don't recall. As she picked up the dishes and started to rub, her mind wonders off again. These days it's all she could think about…that man who saved her over four months ago. Since that day he'd never left her mind. She hasn't seen him since but just from that one meeting and his face seems to engraved itself into her mind. She could see his feature as sharp as it was like it had only been yesterday that they've met….he's haunting her now, day and night. Why is this happening to her? Why is she like this? It's starting to cause a rift in her relationship with her husband but she couldn't seem to fix herself. Is this what poets write about being love sick? Is she in love? Is this love at first sight?…if only she could see him again to confirm…her mind drift off again as it unknowingly called out his name over and over again in her head. "Kisohn" "Kisohn" "Kisohn"….

—-

MJ woke up smiling happily and then sat up abruptly in shock and horror. Ever since he left SY he took solace in at least meeting her every night in his dreams. Just now he was holding her at the beach talking about their future again. He leaned in to kiss her and as he pulled away and look at her, in SY's place was SY here….the SY that's married to HK. She touches his face and said "Kisohn, my Kisohn…I love you Kisohn"….and in his dream, he felt an overwhelming love back for her, he had smiled and lean in to kiss her.

Now, he just felt all kinds of guilty. Had he been watching SY too much? Too closely? Perhaps he should stop….he must stop.

Three days, 12 hours, and 37 minutes. MJ turned away from the clock. Her concert is tonight. He's not going to see her. He's not. He looks at the ticket he went through so much trouble to purchased ten days ago…then walked out of his office.

MJ: (knock on his coworker's door) um…are you interested in the concert "Transcending Stardust"?

Coworker: (look around then point at himself) are you talking to me? Kisohn…right? I don't think we've ever talked before. (MJ looks uncomfortable)…er…I haven't seen you around much at all, you always worked away from the office…surprising to see you a lot in the past three days.

MJ: (hold up the ticket) no then?

Coworker: wait! Wait! Do you mean the one tonight? Isn't that by what's her name…(making faces trying to remember) the wife to…

MJ: Song Yi.

Coworker: right! Right! ….isn't it a really exclusive concert? I heard it's pretty hard to get a ticket…how did you?….( MJ turned away from the door about to walk away) ….wait! Wait…(the man stood up quickly and ran to the door, snatching the ticket from MJ's hand and gave MJ a sly grin) this is free right? I can just take it?

MJ stare at him without much feeling nor reply, then walked away. The man looked at his receding back, shrug his shoulder and walk back to his office, grinning to himself and doing a silly little dance, then kiss the ticket.

—-

SY stood up from the bench and bow down to the audience, now giving her a standing ovation. She went over to the mic:

SY: I hope everyone enjoy my new collection "Transcending Stardust"…please continue your support of me as I strive to become even more polished next time.  
In closing I just want to mention quickly that these songs that I recently compose is dedicated to a mysterious savior I was lucky enough to meet. I hope to cross path with him again someday to fully express my thankfulness. (bows down and walk off stage as the crowd clapped harder)

SY: come in (to the knock at the door) …what is it Yi Ji? (Looking at the bouquet of red roses).

Assistant: I believe this is from your husband, he's busy out working again huh?

SY: it's ok I'm used to it. He would have been here if he could. (She accepted the flower and sniff at it…red roses, after all these years knowing each other, her husband still buy her red roses…even though it's not her favorite color.

Male assistant: unni, I have some flowers to deliver to you, (usher in his assistants carrying flowers) these are from your family, your in laws, your best friend…there's one that doesn't have a name…maybe it's from your husband?

SY: no, I just got one from my husband…let me see that one (She pointed at a small bouquet but simply stunning in its elegance. She smiled happily at it as he hand it to her) wow, it's beautiful…I haven't seen these particular white lilies in a long while. I wonder where they come from and who sent them. (All her assistant look at each other, shrug, and shuffle out the room).

SY plan to come out and mingle with her guests for a few minutes before returning home…she dislikes social events, especially one centered around her. She smiled, she shook hands, she bowed, say a few words…then an over excited, bubbly man came grabbing her hand.

Man: wow! This is my first time seeing you so up close I'm such a big fan of your music but was never able to go to any of your concert…just amazing work…(she smiled and bow, trying to take her hand back but he had it in such a death grip. Finally he let her hand go to point at someone behind them). So he is here! I knew I didn't see wrong! (She turns around to look but didn't see anyone out of the ordinary)

SY: I'm sorry, who are you talking about?

Man: oh, nothing important I just thought I spotted a colleague of mine, he gave me this ticket that's why I am able to see you. But….I guess he must have 2, he's a strange one that kid.

SY: kid?

Man: oh I don't mean a real kid…ah, he's young, maybe in his early twenties? But have an impressive range of knowledge on ancient artifacts (scratch his head) it still boggles my mind sometimes.

SY: ohhh (she's angling away ready to take her leave)

Man: (laughs) on top of that he have a strange name to go with his strange background and behavior. (she look at him curiously) Kisohn…what kind of name is that? And no last name, just… (She grab him so fast he was a little startled)

SY: where did you say you work at again?

Man: I didn't…but if you like here's my card (she snatched it up quickly)

SY: you say he's here? Where did you see him?

Man: he was a few feet behind you last time, then he just…disappears…maybe he went out the door? (She rushes out without saying another word)

In her hurry to find Kisohn, she tripped on the trail of her dress going down the few stair steps leading to the outside ground. She's about to fall face down on the concrete floor when an arm steady her.

SY: thank yo…(she look up into the face and eyes of the man that's been haunting her dreams day and night. She had hope for this moment so often but now that it happen she didn't know what to say. She's again, awestruck by the sight of him)

MJ: are you ok? (They straighten up together)

SY: I'm fine, thanks so much to you…you saved me…yet again. I wouldn't die this time (she laughs nervously) but it would have been really embarrassing.

_…for the second time you saved me again…you held me again, but this time it's different. I felt all kinds of turmoil seeing you again, how often did I dream of this moment? Only hundreds and hundreds of times in the last few months. I wonder if you can hear my heartbeat racing to be next to you? When you take your arms away from me I feel so empty…I almost wept like a child…I realize then how much I've missed you. But when I've composed myself and look up, you were gone. I was left with nothing but a desperate mind, wondering if I had dreamed up everything. I wanted to ask if you had send me that beautiful lilies bouquet but you were gone. Somehow deep, deep down in the depth of my bones I know that you're the one that send me those flowers. But…I can't help wonder if I have finally gone off the deep end? Am I dreaming up all this in my head? Are you real? I raise my hand, still holding the business card…only one way to find out…_

MJ sigh sadly. He remember that day, he had to leave immediately. It's not like him to act so rashly…following her when he told himself not to anymore, sending her flowers that he have no right to give, lingering around her when he should have left. And when he caught her in his arms…he felt a deep longing to steal her away, away from everyone and everything. Only when he disappeared from her that he apprehends the magnitude of betrayal his feelings had caused. SY here belong to someone else, she's someone else, she's a married woman….he have his own woman, a woman waiting for him with tears and heartbreak in her eyes…in another world. There is no room here for him and this SY…he have to remember that, he have to!

MJ put the letter on the table, his hand on his forehead, trying to rub away the ache.

SY: Min Joon what are you doing up so late, come to bed.

MJ: (quickly move things around his desk to cover the letter. He was so engrossed in thoughts he didn't realize SY had enter the office) I'll be there shortly, I just have some things left to work on.

SY: what's going on? You've been acting kind of strange lately.

MJ: No… (SY wait for him to say more but he didn't)

SY: ok, don't stay up too late (she walked out the door and closed it behind her. She glances back at the closed door. Something is definitely not right. MJ hadn't been this curt to her in a long time. She felt a kick in her stomach and rub it) don't worry Jin Sunhee, we're going to figure out what's bothering your appa.

**Scene 9: The Confrontation of HK's Kisses**

HK sat on the bed staring down at the unconscious Ahnya. What have they just done? His finger came up to touch his lips as his eyes gloss over again thinking about the kiss…the kiss that had him…he slap himself across the face. Wake up. He needs to wake up!

HK look down at Ahnya again, trying not to glance at her rose petal lips. What should he do now? She said no doctors no matter what, had teleported them home to her room saying something about getting something for her ailment but had since passed out on him without saying what or where it is. He had no idea what to do. She's looking so deathly pale, he's starting to feel extremely uneasy. HK touch her forehead, her skin is on fire. She needs to cool down. He needs ice. He stood up and pace some more, how is he to get ice at this hour without waking everyone up? He looked over at Ahnya a bit longer and made his decision. Quickly he step outside, look around, and tried to quietly walk downstairs. He walk around the kitchen looking for some items he needed…finding a bowl and towels in the dark is much harder than he had hoped.

YJ yawned and walk sleepily towards the kitchen for some water, then saw a man's shadow lurking around the kitchen counters. How dare an intruder choose this house to rob?! He's not even going to bother MJ, he's going to deal with this bastard himself. YJ grabbed an umbrella nearby and walked quietly towards the intruder. Then he attacked, whacking him in the shoulders and back.

HK: Oww, ow, what the! Who is it? Stop it it's me! It's me Hwi Kyung!

YJ: (stopped his attack and turned on the light) what the heck are you doing here in the middle of the night?! (Feet can be heard running towards them. MJ and SY's faces appeared along with Fate, barking in excitement)

MJ: what's going on here?

SY: what are you doing here Hwi Kyung? How did you even get in? (All three of them looking at him expectantly waiting for his answer. HK put the towel he found on the counter twisting his head with perplexity. Fate kept barking which irritated everyone more)

SY: Fate! Stop, go back to your bed…now! Go! (whines but hesitantly left)

HK: you see…(he stare at their faces) it's like this…(he inhaled a deep breath) I needed some things in the kitchen, like a towel and bowl, and I think I need ice, lots of ice…I had to come down to get it because I don't know what else to do, she said no hospital and I…

YJ: who's she?

HK: Ahnya.

MJ: what? What's wrong with her? (He looked upstairs and disappears. HK tried to raise an arm out to stop MJ but failed, now could only put his hand over his face in frustration an embarrassment. When he took his hand down and looked up YJ face is inches from his)

YJ: why are you mentioning Ahnya? Were you guys together? What happen to her? What did you do to her?

SY: (pulled YJ back and glancing pointedly at HK) YJ go back to bed.

YJ: the hell I am.

MJ: (appeared in front of them again and stare surprisingly and directly at HK) why did you kiss her?

HK: (making indignant and sputtering sounds) how did you even know I did such a thing…

YJ: YOU WHAT?

HK: I never said I did such a thing!

SY: Hwi Kyung?

MJ: you don't have to say anything…this is what happened when I first kiss SY so I know the symptom well. Again, why did you kiss her? (both MJ and YJ started advancing towards HK as he stagger backward).

SY: (feeling bad for HK and responsible for this mess she took a step in between HK and the other two men) it's not his fault…it's mine. (Now she gained the death stare from both men)

MJ: what did you do now, wife?

SY: I…I ask Hwi Kyung to help me…to help me seduce Ahnya…

MJ: WHAT?! YJ: WHAT?! (MJ &amp; YJ said together)

SY: (look sheepishly to the floor) that was a while back, I just wanted him to figure out her secret weakness…in case I needed it… I kinda forgot about it after a while and didn't realize HK is still working at it. (turn to look at HK) I'm sorry Hwi Kyung for putting you in such a mess.

HK: forget about all this for now. Min Joon, you said you know her ailment…so is she gonna be ok? I honestly didn't know this was going to happen if we….I wouldn't have…but she said she was going to be just fine if she gets home and take something she brought along with her…

MJ: I'll be right back (he disappear again)

YJ gave both HK and SY a disgusted look and storm back to his room. Alone at last SY pat HK on the shoulder.

SY: Sorry you had to go through all this. (Then pull in closer to HK and whisper) so did you find out anything good? (HK shook his head). Anything at all? (HK continue shaking his head)….hmm all this and nothing huh? She's a tough one to crack.

MJ: (reappear again in front of them) what are you doing? (SY push herself away from HK. MJ continue glaring at HK) You should leave now.

HK: Ahnya…

MJ: she's going to be fine, I gave her the medicine she needed.

HK: but how did you know…

MJ: we are of the same kind…I don't need her body to be conscious to speak with her.

HK: I see…well, I guess I should be off….uhhh, wait I don't have my car here.

MJ: I'll call you a taxi (HK nods his head in agreement)

SY: don't be silly. You know what time it is? Hwi Kyung-ah just stay for the night, there's only a few hours left anyways…then you can call your driver over tomorrow. (HK put both his hands on her shoulder and smiled at her)

HK: hmm…we'll do what Song Yi wants (they both smiled at each other…MJ continue staring at them seething from the inside out. He came over and pulls SY closer to him and away from HK)

MJ: you can take the couch (he turns around and led his wife away and back to their own room)

–the next morning–

There's a loud knocking at the door. HK kept turning around in the couch but did not wake up. The knocking continues and YJ opens the door.

SM: why are you all dressed to go out so early on a Sunday morning?

YJ: why are you here so early on a Sunday morning?

SM: ya! I ask you first…and I'm still your noona ah? Would it kill you to show some respect to me? (he rolled his eyes and sigh heavily)

YJ: again, why are you here?

SM: Song Yi text me early this morning about HK being here…

YJ: what are you guys…the three musketeers? Aren't you too old to be playing this game?

SM: (flabbergasted and affronted) Old?! Ya! What do you kids know these days about adult stuff anyways…go…go play with your telescope toy or something….god what did you eat this morning that you're extra mean ha? (YJ continue glaring at her then lean in)

YJ: it can't be helped I only act like this with flaky people…

SM: YA! WHAT DO YOU MEAN FLAKY!? (YJ grin sarcastically at her, pulled the door out wider, left, and shut the door behind him. SM stood rooted in dumbfoundedness…how could this boy always seems to know what to say to make her…speechless with anger?

**Scene 17: MJ Seeking Ahnya For The Full Story**

MJ: I need to talk to you (to Ahnya: they disappear from the house to an unknown field)

Ahnya: what do you want to talk about…if it's about Hwi Kyung…

MJ: no, that's your business…you deal with it however you want. I wanted to ask you about something that's been on my mind ever since you arrived (she tilt her head in his direction with full attention). I need to know everything.

Ahnya: Everything? (sigh and breathe in deeply) what is everything? Even I don't know everything…

MJ: don't give me that round about answer, you know what I'm talking about. Why did you really come here? How did you know about "the other woman"? who else knows about her? I kept myself from discussing this with you because I thought I could solve this on my own. But, now I have to admit…that I'm the one with the least control here. I need to comprehend as much of what you know as I can so I can better understand what's happening here. (Ahnya continue staring at him without saying anything)

Ahnya: I can tell you what I know…what they know…and what I can deduct and theorize. But I hope you're ready for the answers that you're asking about. (he nods his head resolutely)

Ahnya: We waited for a long time, 10 years to be exact, to find our way back to this planet. That day, we came here to pick you up but we were a few seconds too late, you were already being pulled away from us. We were puzzled at first, not sure what was happening…you remember though that all of us has an ingrain tracking device embedded in our DNA right? Well, to make it short, we made use of it and that's how they found you…and found out about the wormhole that had sucked you in and spit you out into the other side of..I guess what you would call the alternate world for this world. You can imagine how everything was flipped upside down, inside out. We have never once witness a twin world before and this was the first…so we worked night and day trying to figure out what was happening, how it was formed, every questions you possibly wanted to ask…has been asked and looked into. I was assigned as one of the top three researchers; I was also highly invested as well because you are my partner. So after many researches, late night observations, and debated theories I think most of us agreed that the alternate world was created out of necessity.

MJ: out of necessity? What do you mean by that?

Ahnya: Kisohn, I don't think it was meant for you to ever stay on earth stretching that long a period. I don't know when the wormhole and second world was created but we have gone back several times to look on our record and there was no indication of a wormhole at that location at the time we first came here. You being stranded on earth was by sheer mistake…

MJ: no, it was my fate.

Ahnya: whatever you want to call it…but you have interrupted the flow of this earth, your presence here effected everything and everyone, changing everything and everyone. The way mother nature, in this case mother universe, comeback to that problem is by splitting itself out like a double image except without you in the second one so that it can move on as it should really have normally been if you weren't there.

MJ: wait…..are you really saying what I think you're saying? (she raise an eyebrow at him)….are you saying….that I'M THE ONE THAT MADE THIS HAPPEN? That I created this…this wormhole and alternate world?

Ahnya: well, not you exactly…the elements, but yes you could say that you're the "father" since it is because of you that this happened. You may not have created it with your own hands but you ARE the reason for its existence just by being where you shouldn't be. (he rubs his hands over his eyes)

MJ: this doesn't make sense…I was not feeling good and my powers was decreasing dramatically before I left, how could it be that it would suck me back into a world that tried to be rid of me…and then have my powers fully restored, even invigorated?

Ahnya: the same reason as before…because you are the "father"…..…what "child" not wants their "father" back? There's no other better explanation I'm afraid. We could only speculate base on our studies and knowledge. As for invigorating your powers or loss thereof…I believe that being earthbound for too long may have done that to you but once you were cast outside into the void, into space…(she shrug) it makes sense that you'd be rejuvenated. Like you said, very curiously I wonder too why it wanted you to be in a place you shouldn't be at all.

MJ: (thought for a bit and then his eyes light up) I think I know why…because Song Yi was in desperate need of saving. I remember saving her immediately after landing there…perhaps

Ahnya: perhaps she is very important in all this as well. Who knew she had such power as to be able to pull you from one world to the next (Ahnya grin at him teasingly, then immediately sober up). Who do you love more Kisohn? Song Yi here..or Song Yi there?

MJ: (answers immediately) of course my wife!

Ahnya: You might have answer that too quickly ah?….I hope that that is true. I'd hate to say this but somehow I have a feeling that one day soon you're going to have to choose between one or the other.

MJ look away from Ahnya and stare off into the distance….he hope that day never comes.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	11. MLFAS Episode 31

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 31 RELEASE–**

**Preview**: Ahnya received a harsh warning for her rendezvous with HK, forcing her to avoid him. Meanwhile SM reaches a new self awakening from an influence in the most unlikely circumstances. MJ continues digging deeper and deeper into his memory of the past in order to solve it's connection to his current nightmares. This left SY felling more and more alienated from MJ, leading her to meet and bond with a new mysterious friend.

**Scene 4 – How YJ Save SM**

YJ pulled his new bike up next to the coffee shop, took his helmet off and grin at two young girls walking by as they stare at him and giggle. It's high time he shed the nerdy mold that people cast him in just because his interest and field of study happens to be astronomy. He pats his bike proudly then looks over across the street at some sort of grand opening event. The press is clamoring for questions and cameras are shooting left and right. Then he spot SM in the midst of them clinging to a different man in her arms, waving and smiling. YJ rolled his eyes and shook his head.

YJ had his music blaring in his earphone, staring at the computer as he study a group of stars. He glances at his watch briefly…9:38 pm…he should pack up and leave since they will be close in less than half an hour. He started to pack everything into his case when he caught a motion in the corner of his eyes. He looked out the window directly from across the street and saw SM standing there looking around. Did this woman not know what time it is? Why is she by herself at this hour? He made an incredulous face then sat up with alert when he saw a group of street boys walking towards her, laughing and nudging each other. YJ stuff all his belongings in his bag and ran out the door all the while cursing troublesome women.

SM rubs her arms from the cold breeze and curses all men within 10 mile radius. That crappy man had used her for the press and left her waiting saying he'll be back for her and then called her 15 minutes till 9pm saying he couldn't make it. Maybe it's time she should just give up…she just have no luck with men whatsoever. From now on she'll just concentrate on her career. Frustrated, she held a hand out for a cab but it just zooms past her. Then out of nowhere someone snatched her purse. She turned around and faces a group of three boys.

Boy1: hey beautiful want to hang out with us? (The others laugh obnoxiously and nudge each other)

SM: yah! give that back! (She tried to reach for it but one threw her purse to the other laughing…then one of them reach out and grab her mid-drift…she's frustrated enough to want to whack them all in the head and was just about to do so when the guy holding her waist was yanked backward and away from her. In a short span all she saw was kicks and punches, arms and legs swinging)

YJ: (chasing after the boys as they scurry off) Run faster if you know what's good for you! (mutter to himself as he turn and walk back to SM, picking up his belongings) little bastards…(SM stare at him with open mouth).

SM: Yoon Jae, do you really need to do that? I was handling the situation fine by myself.

YJ: (sarcastic tone) yes, I can see that. You're welcome by the way. (He flexes his fingers and SM realize his knuckles are bleeding. She immediately grabs his hands and inspects it closely while he gazes at her unblinkingly.)

SM: it's not bad but we should put something on it anyways (she looks up at him and sees him staring at her. She quickly drops his hand) what are you doing here?

YJ: does it matter? (He started walking off)

SM: where are you going? Do you have a car with you? Can you take me home? (He stopped walking and she bumped into his back).

YJ: (he turns around) this is my ride. (She looks over at the motor bike)

SM: did your sister know you have this?

YJ: (puts on his helmet and started the engine then glance at her) you're getting on or what?

SM: me? Ride this thing?

YJ: no, I'm riding it…you just need to sit, look pretty, and hold tight…what? You're not afraid of those three thugs but you're afraid of a bike?

SM: (she grins widely) I'm pretty? I think that's the nicest thing you've said to me since I've known you!

YJ: Of course that's the only thing you could hear…(close his eyes in frustration) you're coming or not? (She hesitantly climb on) hold tight (as her hands slowly wraps around him, he peeled out. She jerks back a bit and clings on to him tighter, her cheeks pressed against his back as she closes her eyes tightly. He glances back at her and smirk to himself).

After a while SM felt less nervous and more…invigorating. The wind blowing in her hair, the speed, how everything is moving so fast around her…she never felt more alive. SM took one hand away from him and stretch it out to the side, feeling the harsh wind like a living, breathing thing…she never thought of it like that before. All her childhood to adulthood had been preoccupied with trying to measure up to her mother's expectation, being a nice friend to her long time crush HK in hope that she could win his heart, and building a wall of jealousy and resentment towards SM that she's not even sure who she is anymore. Even now when she's rebuilding her life and relationships she still felt as if a huge chunk is missing. But in this moment, a moment she never expected to ever happen…the refined actress SM riding behind a motor bike with no one other than the only person on earth who dislike her intensely…this moment, for the first time in her life she never felt more freely alive….and herself. She holler loudly to the wind and laughed happily.

**Scene 7 – SY Meet An Unexpected Friend**

SY push herself slowly on the swing and rub her belly unconsciously. She looks around at all the kids and parents running around, laughing. She started to feel much better. These days the playground is her favorite place to hang out, to lift her spirit up when she's feeling down…like right now. Lately MJ's been more and more absentminded and preoccupied though she still doesn't know what about. He just seems more and more withdrawn but she couldn't figure exactly the reason why. Is it because of the impending birth? Was he not ready to be a father? She's not sure but every time she tried to approach the issue he change subject or give her curt answer which worries her even more. They've always have an open, straight forward relationship but why does she feels now that he had something to hide from her?

SY is lost in her own thoughts until a red rose appeared under her nose…it smelled good.

Child: for you.

SY: (stare down at a beautiful round face of a little girl about 6 years old) for me? Really? (she took it from the little girl's fingers) thank you! Where did you get such beautiful rose?

Child: at my house…my mom plants them along with white lilies and amongst other plants, she adore flowers.

SY: ohhh….well I just started gardening too but I'm afraid I don't have much of a green thumb.

Child: (shrug) everything takes time.

SY: (couldn't hide her surprise) you speak very well for your age, how old are you? And where are your parents? (The girl went to the swing next to her and sat down and started swinging herself)

Child: they are together right now celebrating my dad's Birthday…my house is close by here so I come here all the time.

SY: mine too but how come I've never seen you before? But, shouldn't you be with them? I'm sure your dad would want you to celebrate with him…

Child: (the little girl lean in closer to SY, her dark eyes looking too mischievously mature for her age, and with a hand cupping the side of her mouth, she whisper to SY) I think they prefer to be alone right now. (Then she giggled and swing higher and higher)

SY: (laughs along with her) still…you are young you shouldn't be here without them. Your parents will be very worried if they knew you're here all by yourself.

Child: oh don't worry, I can take care of myself….but what about you? Why are you here alone? Where's the daddy?

SY: daddy? (The girl point to her belly) ohhh, yes…well….he's busy….and….(SY look sadly thoughtful again)….it's adult stuff, you won't be interested in it. (The girl assessed her words)

Child: you look sad. You know what my mommy told me when I'm sad? She said, whenever you feel sad about something, you should think of something happy and go celebrate it. That way you won't be so sad anymore.

SY: your mom sounds like a very wise lady. (The little girl nods her head in agreement. She jump off the swing and came towards SY, her little hands reaching out towards SY's belly)

Child: may I? (SY smiled and nods her head. She rub the belly with her soft little hands then started laughing and giggling)

SY: what's so funny? (SY gave her a puzzled smile. The girl shook her head trying to calm her laughter)

Child: it's nothing, don't worry about it…why don't you go find daddy and celebrate something with him instead of moping here?

SY: well, it's not my birthday, and he doesn't have a birthday…and

Child: he doesn't have a birthday? How come?

SY: (pats her head) it's a long complicated story, it's just…where he came from they don't have birthdays.

Child: well that's good then! Why don't you pick this day to be his birthday and celebrate it with him. I bet he will be very surprised and happy.

SY: (looking at her incredulously) you know for a young girl you're very smart. That's a great idea, I'm gonna do that. (The girl nod approvingly)

Child: you should get him a nice gift too, my mom is always really happy when she get gifts from my dad.

SY: (breathes in deeply) it's hard getting him something, he doesn't seem to need anything…

Child: well, what does he like?

SY: (thought for a bit) eeehhhmmm…he loves cooking, he collects books (made a face to the girl) really boring ones though (laughs) hmm…he can sing like an angel (she closes her eyes) I missed him signing to me.

Child: a piano! You should get him a piano.

SY: (ruffles the little girl's hair) how did you come up with something like that? I didn't say he could play I say he's a good singer.

Child: my dad's a good singer too and he can play pretty good…but not as good as my mom. I bet the baby's daddy could play the piano too.

SY: wow…you come from a very musical family huh? I don't know…that's a pretty big gift to buy…(the girl continue talking as if she hadn't heard SY's comment)

Child: my mom like going to the store called In Chen Music Box…that's where she goes for all her music stuff. There should be a good piano for you there. (Her head perks up) I think they're calling for me, I should get back home. (SY look around but didn't see or hear anything).

SY: (looks back at the girl) I don't hear anything…(her thoughts got distracted as the little girl looks tenderly at her, take her little fingers and brush some strands of hair off SY's face)

Child: you're even more beautiful up close. When I grow up I want to be just as beautiful as you. (SY don't know why, probably from the hormones of pregnancy, but she suddenly felt emotional as tears gather at the edge of her eyes)

SY: (shaking her head, her hands came out and cup the girl's face) no darling, you're going to be much more beautiful than me. When I have my little girl, I hope she can be as smart and pretty as you. (the girl stood up and walk backward away from SY, waving at her)

Child: it was nice meeting you (she turn around and started running)

SY: well, wait! What's your name? Am I going to see you here again? (The girl turns around and smiled as the morning sun shine behind her, making her look even more angelic)

Child: (she screams through the distance) I'm Sunny! My mom called me Sunny because she said I have a smile that radiates as brightly as the Sun!

SY continue looking off in the direction that the girl eventually disappear from. Sunny. Sunny. The name rolls in her head. Yes, Sunny suits her well…her smile was indeed as brilliant as the sun itself. She looks down at the rose still in her hand. For the first time SY felt at ease and relieved though not really even knowing why.

**Scene 10 – An Angry Ahnya**

Ahnya is seething in the bathroom sitting in front of the mirror. She just finished her daily recording but it didn't make her feel the calm that usually accompany afterward. She should have been more careful knowing how closely they are monitoring her. It's a good thing there's privacy in the bathroom or else she wouldn't even be able to safeguard her every thoughts and emotions.

She couldn't believe it. Qahnki had threaten her…threaten to revoke her stay and replace her with someone else, had even gone as far as threaten to possible even stripping her of her title and position once she gets home, knowing how hard she had worked to get where she is today. She fumed again, if it wasn't for his connection she would surpass him and would have been his superior now, not the other way around. She was his tutor when they were in school for god sake. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. Her emotions are going off the chart these days and she need to rein it in. This shouldn't have surprised her…she had known ahead of time this is a possibility if she stray too far away from the task at hand. Damn it! She should have been more careful, HK had distracted her to the point of…

Someone is knocking insistently on the door.

Ahnya: (said loudly) what is it?

SY: er…HK is calling and wanting to talk to you.

Ahnya: tell him I'm not here!

SY: hey you heard that? she said she's not here…listen buddy, I don't have time to be playing messenger here. (sigh and knock again) he said if you don't talk to him he's going to come over here.

Ahnya: (opens up the door and took the phone from SY) I don't have anything to say to you, I don't want to talk to you, I don't want to see you, and if you come over you won't see me. (then she hung up the phone and shove it back to SY, walk back into the bathroom and closed the door.

[camera on SY's flabbergasted face as the door closed]

[another camera close up on HK's perplex face looking at the phone]

HK: did that woman just hung up on me?

**Scene 14 to 16 – Year 2 In The Alternate World**

MJ teleported back to his apartment, covered from head to toe in white, construction dusts. How could a woman be as careless as this? Even his SY in the other world was not that far of a klutz as she is. How could a woman be so accident prone? How many times have he had to save her now? 10? 15? He'd lost count.

These days he had to monitor SY even closer than before because he never knew what kind of trouble she's going to get herself into next… His anxiety level has tripled…no quadrupled ever since he landed here. He thought of the incident just now…if he wasn't there…if he wasn't there she'd be crushed by a 2 ton brick. He shudder and headed to the shower.

SY stepped out of the shower. Sitting at her vanity desk, she started thinking about the incident earlier as she dried her hair. Her heart is still beating fast thinking of how she could possibly die…but she's safe now…safe as always. But no matter how often she endangers herself the feelings of anxiety, fear, and hopefulness remain constant. If people know what she's doing they would think she's crazy out of her mind or suicidal. Who would risk their life continuously on a whim that she'd be saved by a faceless man? Certainly two years ago, she would have never dreamed of such a scenario…yet now…now it's all that she could think about to the point of obsession. It started out from a simple accident and a minor suspicion. Then testing out her theories from minor incidents to gradually bigger ones…growing more and more life threatening as she grew more desperate for answers to all her questions. She knew now for certain that Kisohn's no ordinary person…she also knew that he's avoiding her at all cost. Yes, it's true that she's married but SY have a feeling there's a lot more to it than that. Why is he keeping tabs on her? Why does he save her continuously? Who and what exactly is he? How is she connected to the SY he mentioned when he first saved her, because there must be some connection it can't be all a coincident. There are still so many things she couldn't understand and she needed answers from him. She's determined to draw him out…one of them is going to break eventually and it's damn well not going to be her.

–two weeks later–

Thief: give me everything. NOW! Purse, keys, ring, necklace…everything…make it fast lady.

SY: (squeak softly) no.

Thief: sorry? Do I look like I'm playing around with you (he wave his knife in front of her as she backed up further hitting her back against the wall)

SY call out to Kisohn desperately in her mind as her heart gallop away in fear. The thief move closer and closer to her with his knife pointing in her direction…she doesn't have the strong stomach to face what's about to happen and fainted.

SY: (woke up in a hospital bed. She sat up quickly and called a nurse over). Excuse me, what am I doing here? Who brought me here?

Nurse: you're up…we thought you could tell us. We found you on the bench in front of the hospital door, passed out. Is everything ok? How did you get here?

SY: never mind (she grabs her stuff and walk out the door…this isn't the first time Kisohn dropped her off at a different location then from where she's at).

–at HK work parking lot–

HK: (click open his car and walk towards it then stop in his track as Kisohn walked in front of him, blocking his car) you again. Can't say that I'm happy to see you…so get out of my way (he move around MJ)

MJ: this is about your wife (HK stop walking and turned back around)

HK: my wife? You have no right to be talking about my wife…MY WIFE! (he got up close to MJ) if it wasn't for you, if you haven't shown up in our life, we would still be happy…but now…now…(HK couldn't finish his sentence as he got quickly emotional)

MJ: I saved her life.

HK: and ruined mine!

MJ: is this what she had to live with? A self-pitying Hwi Kyung?

HK: you have no idea how much I love that woman so don't you dare make judgment of me! Do you know what it's like for her after you leave?…what it was like for me? She thinks I don't know it but she's drowning in love with you…she misses you more than her own shadow! And what can a husband like me do, huh? (a tear fell down his face) all I can do is burry in work and leave her be, pretending like everything was like before…even when we haven't share the same bed in over a year! (MJ flinch at his words yet his heart is flipping over with joy while his brain is berating him for being so happy about it).

MJ: if you love her so much then you need to take better care of her.

HK: what do you mean by that?

MJ: for the past 6 months your wife is getting into all kinds of trouble…life threatening ones. So you should keep a better eye out on her.

HK: wait…what kinds of trouble?…and how did you know about it?

MJ: go ask your wife (then turn and walks away, stop, and turn back around again) I have my own woman waiting for me to come back, she's my home…and I WILL LEAVE…as for your wife…I'm not interested in her at all. You can tell her that. (_lies!_His heart yelled at him as he walk briskly away…_she's the same woman that you love!…No! no, she is not!…yes she is!…Shut up, shut up!)_

–MJ following SY to the airport–

After the talk with HK, MJ found himself even more attached to SY and followed her around even more frequently. Does she really miss him as much as HK has said? He wondered. He stops as she stops at her favorite flower shop and picks out some flowers. She smile sweetly and inhale the flowers, he missed that smile.

What is he doing? He should be practicing his jump more frequently so he can fine tune it and be able to go back home for good. He had a little more luck lately but also more frustration. Still, if and when he's successful wouldn't that mean he would leave this place…he would never see this SY again. So maybe…just a little longer. He want to spend just a little bit more time with her…just like this, this is enough for him. And when he leave…

He started moving again as she got into a cab and headed out with the bright bouquet of flowers. Why is she dressing so pretty this morning and buying flowers? Who is she going to see? MJ felt the ugly feeling of jealousy rearing its head again and tried to tamper it down…kept reminding himself that this is NOT his woman. Let's hope she doesn't get herself into trouble again today.

SY hasn't been this excited for a while. She did miss him dearly since they were also pretty close friends. She had come to him for all sorts of advice growing up and they had weather through some tough times together. It's too bad he had left soon after her marriage and had not been back home since except for a few letters she received of his travel abroad. She paid the cab, held the flowers tight, smiled with anticipation and walked cheerily through the airport doors.

MJ felt anxious all of a sudden. Why is she at the airport? Who is she seeing? He tried to keep his eyes on her as the crowd of people bump and jostle around him. She's looking around for someone. Then a tall man walks secretively behind her and put his hands over her eyes. MJ couldn't see SY any longer as the man hovering over her had covered her entire body. Frustrated, MJ teleported to the front side of her, using a column as his hiding spot.

SY: (smiled and grab the hand covering her eyes) you can't fool me oppa, I know it's you. (she turns around and look into the face of JK) why does it take you so long to come home huh?

JK: (grins down at her then grabs her and lift her up into the air and hugs her tightly. SY laughs and tried to pull herself away, now looking at the crushed bouquet) god, I missed you!

SY: I see that…but do you have to crush my flowers…it was for you (then she slap the bouquet playfully at his chest). Let's go home, your brother will be very happy to know our family Veterinarian is finally home!

JK: I doubt that, if he was he'd be out here with you.

SY: (scrunch her face) I don't think he still blame you for choosing a different profession and making him take over your father's company…though I can't say the same for your father.

JK: (looks at her and smile) I don't mind if he's still angry about that because I'm still angry at him for stealing you away from me. (he laughs and she laughs with him…but his eyes was not amused).

MJ affixed his gaze on JK still in utter shock. How could he have forgotten about JK? He's alive and breathing here…and he's too damn close to SY for comfort. MJ continue following them as JK grab a cab and they both went into the car together. MJ ran out from hiding and a strong gust of wind blows through and around him. Several people nearby fell from the unexpected force of it. His emotions are now in utter chaos and turmoil…he's not sure if he's jealous at their seemingly close relationship, angry at the comfort SY is showing JK, or sheer panicking in fear at the thought of what might happen to her when he have to leave now that JK is back in their life.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	12. MLFAS Episode 32

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 32 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** Inspired by her new little friend, SY set out to celebrate MJ's new birthday…but pleasantly shock to learn that MJ had a surprise gift of his own for their daughter. Just as they both rekindle the flame, SY's birthday gift sent him reeling back into the past. Not knowing what else to do, MJ broke his secret and reveal his dilemma to Lawyer Jang. Meanwhile, a flashback recall of the second year in the alternate world discloses JK's intimate relationship with SY and his inner struggle. SM and YJ continue their reluctant path towards a peculiar friendship for each other.

**Scene 3-5: SY Celebrate MJ's Birthday, Bringing an Unexpected, Familiar Gift**

SY: (walks into the living room and look curiously at her brother) what are you watching? Not ET again is it? (She came closer to him and the computer screen)

YJ: (snap his laptop close immediately) none of your business.

SY: (shrug) have you seen Min Joon?

YJ: hyung? yeah he just got home 10 minutes ago and head straight to the library.

SY: ok thanks (turn around to walk away, thought for a bit and turn back around) you're not watching porn are you? (He made an angry face and threw a couch pillow at her) it's Saturday night shouldn't you be out dating or something?

YJ: (squint at her suspiciously) you don't want me at home…you're up to something aren't you? (SY gave a silly grin) does it have anything to do with that giant thing you had delivered here earlier?

SY: I'm celebrating MJ's birthday today.

YJ: I thought he doesn't have a birthday?

SY: well, from now on it's going to be this day every year. Ya! I'm trying to romance my husband here so make yourself invisible.

YJ: (roll his eyes, pick up his laptop and walk towards her) I'm going to my room, don't disturb me (he walk off)

YJ slam the door to his room closed, then plop down on his bed with the laptop, opening it.

YJ: what user name should I use? [camera pan to screen, showing the fan site for SM]

SY walked into MJ library, but just as she saw him he quickly hide something behind his back. Feeling suspicion rearing up she crossed her arms and walked towards him.

SY: what are you hiding back there my husband?

MJ: (look embarrass) it's nothing…

SY: well if it's nothing I'm sure you don't mind showing it to me? (MJ look uncertain, then slowly pulled out a stuff animal) it's a cute bird but what are you doing with that stuff animal?

MJ: it's not just any bird…it's a Bulsajo.

SY: er a Phoenix? why?

MJ: (shrug) Jin Sunhee's favorite. I want to give her a welcome gift when we meet her.

SY: really? (grin at MJ) can I see? (she grab it from him and was shock when she heard MJ singing "bbobbobbo" *. She hug the soft bird and laughed uncontrollably) oh my god! You sound so adorable! (then jump into MJ's arms and hug him tight) Oh gosh, it's perfectly perfect! Where did you find such a cute bird that can do recording?

MJ: I didn't. I had it made, they don't exactly have phoenix stuffed animal lying around (looks embarrass) she likes me to sing her to sleep too so I thought this would also help when I'm not around.

SY: (eyeing MJ lovingly) you really have thought of everything. I'm the mother and I still haven't thought of a welcoming gift. And here I thought you were nervous about becoming a father.

MJ: you thought that? (she nods her head)

SY: now I'm relieved. I have something for you too. (MJ looks puzzle and point at himself) umhmm…close your eyes and follow me.

SY lead him to the backyard where their garden is. Stood him at the entrance and told him to open his eyes.

MJ: (open his eyes but doesn't understand, everything looks the same as it always does at night…dark) what am I looking at?

SY: …this…(SY pick up a cord and plug into each other. The lights starts blinking on. The grass has hundreds of light bulbs spread all over except for a pathway leading towards the big oak tree where a blanket was set up with covered up dishes, which he presume it's food and a small cake. Even the trees are lit up with hanging lanterns and more lights) your birthday dinner awaits…

MJ: My birthday? I don't know what to say.

SY: then don't…just come with me love. (she led him through the unlighted pathway to their picnic blanket) I bet you never had a picnic at night. (MJ still looking around a bit amazed but nod his head in agreement) I don't really know how old you are since you said you don't really have birthdays but I'm hoping that all these lights, each one can represent a year of your life. I decided that today we should make it officially your birthday because your wife is determined to make sure that at least one day out of every year she can express fully how much she's thankful that you're here. Alive. And with her….(SY touch his cheek) I love you Min Joon…more than anything in this world combined. I want you to always know that.

MJ: (he kissed her palm on his face) I know. You don't need a day out of every year to do fancy things like this so that I can be reminded of how much you love me…I already feel that love every day that you'e by my side. I'm sorry if I haven't been as attentive lately, I hope that hasn't bothered you too much. There's just…some unfinished business I need to take care of before Jin Sunhee is born. I want there to be nothing between us. I swear to you, when I solve this dilemma I will tell you everything…please continue being a little more patient with me (SY nods her head, then suddenly MJ thought of something that made him look concerned) you didn't do this all by yourself did you? You could have gotten hurt! Or you could…(she hush him)

SY: don't worry love, I had help. Your pregnant wife is pretty useless these days don't you know? (laughs)

MJ: good…I don't want you to exert yourself.

[camera pan out to earlier scene]

SM and BJ on their hands and knees spreading the light bulbs on the grass…

BJ: really? You couldn't find something simpler to do? Why are you making me suffer like this? Aigo, my back!

SM: Song Yi-ah why are you doing this? He's already your husband. Is this really necessary?

SY: (sitting at the outdoor table eating a big bowl of fruits) chaaa, you guys quit complaining ah? I'm showing you how you keep your man happy. Marriage needs rekindling now and then, you guys could learn a thing or two.

BJ: what man? Do you see us with any man? And this? By spreading light bulbs in the grass? Are you mad?

SY: tsk! This girl! You have no sense of romance do you? Just do it hah? If I could do it myself I would have…do you want a pregnant lady crawling all over the grass? (They both mumble "no" but gave her glaring looks. SY ignore them and continue eating) Semi, you miss a spot there.

SM: ughhhhh! You better have that baby soon before I choke the life out of you! (she scoot over to the spot and placed the light bulbs on the grass then glare back at SY but SY just ignore her and continue eating her fruits)

[camera pan back into night scene of MJ &amp; SY]

They finish eating and SY is laying against MJ's chest as he rock her back and forth both facing the silhouetted of their house against the starry sky and the illuminating moon silently drifting in and out of thin clouds.

MJ: (hugs his wife while rubbing her belly, his smiling face pressed against the side of her face whispering in her ears) this is the perfect time.

SY: perfect time for what?

MJ: our daughter is finally asleep, it's perfect time for your husband to make love to you.

SY: what? (they are now in their bed) Min Joon! I'm not done! I haven't given you your gift yet!

MJ: it can wait.

SY: (sat up straighter) but…

MJ: wife, it can wait…(then he lean in and whisper in her ears. SY blush)

SY: really? (MJ smile and nod his head)…I guess you're right…it can wait.

–very early morning next day–

MJ woke up from a nightmare of the other world again and turn over to check on his wife like he always does, making sure she's not disturbed. He almost jumps out of bed from the shock of seeing the other SY in his bed. Her long, black hair spread out over the pillows, the silk nightgown clung to her curves. His pregnant wife is no longer beside him. The other SY look at him with longing and sadness but before he could react to seeing her in his bed, burning hot flames out of nowhere engulf her and she disappears, chocking on a scream. He called out her name in panic by sheer instinct and now in her place he saw his pregnant wife. She sat up in bed and look at him accusingly.

SY: did you just call another woman's name in our bed?!

MJ: it's not like that! SY please calm down…(SY started sobbing in anguish then held her swollen stomach, double over with pain)

SY: get out! Leave! I never want to see you again!

MJ: no…no please…NO!

SY: Min Joon wake up (she shook him a little bit harder. MJ finally open his eyes and a blinding relieve snuggle his anguish mind. It's just a dream, a dream within a dream within a dream…but it's still just a dream…) are you ok? It must be a really bad dream you're having because you…

MJ: (he hugged her tightly, as tight as he could) I don't want to lose you, I don't want to ever lose you…I don't know what would happen to me if you ever leave me. I…

SY: I can't breathe (he suddenly realizes how tight he's squeezing her and relaxes his grip a bit) hey, hush love, I'm here I'm never going to leave you. (she kissed him gently on the lips) Forget about that dream (he nod his head but she could see he wasn't convinced). Oh remember I had a gift for you? Let's go see it! I wanted to know if you like it. I'm very excited (MJ just made a groaning sound instead and snuggle with her, holding her tighter. SY laugh) C'mon husband, let's get out of bed!

MJ: Can't I just hold you a little longer? What's so important about a gift when I have you next to me? You are my gift…besides, I don't care what it is, if it's from you I'm sure I'll like it.

SY: Do Min Joon! Do you know the length I go to get you this gift? Get your butt off that bed and follow me right now!

MJ: (grin/laugh into the bed sheet) ok, ok…you win wife, let's go. (he support his wife as she lead them to one of the empty spare room they had) can't I just teleport us there?

SY: tsk, stop showing off to your wife, besides it's a surprise.

MJ: (mumble to himself) it's not showing off, I just didn't want you to get tired.

SY: (laughs) from walking a few feet? Don't be absurd Min Joon-ah. Here we are, close your eyes.

MJ: again? (He close his eyes as she led him in)

SY: ok! Open up! (MJ open his eyes and his silly grin at his wife's antic quickly disappear) what do you think? Do you like it? (She look at his shocked face) you're shock aren't you? Aren't you? Yes, I know it's a…big gift but I think it suits you. (She grin widely and proudly walks over to the white, grand piano) isn't it the most beautiful thing you've ever seen? I feel in love with it immediately and there's no doubt in my mind that I should get it for you as your first birthday gift (she turn and look at him again) oh tell me that you can play, I'd feel really silly if I got this and neither one of us can play (she laughs).

MJ still in a stupor, walked over closer, cautiously touching and trailing his fingers along the side of the grand piano. It's beautiful, it's one of a kind…there isn't another one like it. He knew this because he had it commissioned as gift, he remembered every detail. MJ sat down, open it and started hitting the keys hesitantly…it's been over a year since he played. Then gradually his fingers started playing the first song he had learned. While playing he looked over sadly at his wife looking at him with a pleased smile. She gradually turned into the other SY giving him the same pleased smile.

[scene fade to altSY hugging MJ/Kisohn]

AltSY: Kisohn! I love it! It's the best thing I've ever received. Thank you…this is the best birthday gift of my life! I will treasure it well (she leaned in and kiss him excitedly all over his face, then he leaned down and kissed her lips, glad that he finally did something that made her happy)

[fade out to a different scene]

AltSY: no (laughs) it's like this…hmhmhm…keep your hands here but don't forget to press your foot on the pedal. Don't press the keys too hard, softer like a caress…yes like that, you're a fast learner (she sat next to Kisohn, they both play the piano together and smiled at each other)

[fade out to a different scene]

AltSY: I'm sorry Kisohn (she wipe her tears like a little girl) it's all my fault. I should have been more careful when I moved that heavy lamp.

MJ: hey don't worry (he wipe her remaining tears) don't worry, it's just a small dent, I'll have it fix.

[back to the present]

MJ finished playing the song…then thought about it again, he never got that dent fix.

SY: (smile with pleasure) what do you know Sunny was right…you can play. That song was beautiful, what's the name of it? I never heard of it before.

MJ: (sigh with resignation) it's part of a composition called Transcending Stardust.

SY: (shook her head) Never heard of it…is the composer famous?

MJ: in her own ways she was…she was very well loved…(he choke then stood up and cleared his throat. Out of curiosity he walked over to the back end of the piano, SY followed him. His fingers came out to rub the dent there, he never did get to fix this dent for her.

SY: (gasp behind him then shove him aside to look at the dent) I can't believe it! The money I paid those guys to deliver it and look at the dent they made on your gift! I can't believe it! I'm sorry love, I'm going to call them right now!

MJ: (grab his wife by the shoulders and rub her arms) Song Yi-ah, my wife, please don't worry about it, I'll have it fix this time I promise. I'm really tired, I'm going to go get some rest…we'll talk later. (SY looked at him and thought he suddenly does look really tired, how did his mood change so quickly?)

SY: but…(look back at the dent with a perplex expression) what do you mean "this time?" (Her question left hanging in the air as MJ had already walked out of the room)

**Scene 8: MJ Reach Out To Lawyer Jang For Comfort**

MJ knock on lawyer Jang's door. Jang open up.

LJ: what happen? Why do you look so haggard?

MJ: Can we talk?

LJ: (look back inside and scream out loud) honey! I'm going out, I'll be back in a bit! (He step out and close the door) let's go.

MJ and LJ sat silently in a private room drinking their tea.

LJ: (sip his tea thoughtfully then look at it) maybe I should get something stronger than tea. (He set it down on the table) let me get this straight…those three years you were gone you weren't back home? You were actually living on another earth? An alternate earth? (MJ nod his head) and this earth had Song Yi and everyone else in it?…except Song Yi is now married to Hwi Kyung? (MJ nod his head again. LJ put his hands over his forehead looking stunt). Yeah, I should have order something stronger than tea. Why did you wait so long to tell me this?

MJ: I didn't tell anyone this…it's…too confusing, even for me to comprehend. I still don't understand fully the situation but from some explanation by Ahnya, it seems to make sense that this other world exist because it's nature's way of correcting itself as I had inadvertently cause a shift in everyone's fate here.

LJ: I see. So did you look me up? Did we become friends again? Did I help you in those three years you were there? (MJ look away and became silent) Do Min Joon-shi…(MJ continue averting his gaze)….ohhh, I see (LJ look down sadly). I guess you really did save me (he grab MJ hand) I've always been thankful to you but it never hit me so hard until now how precious my life is…how much I owe every moment of this life to you. My marriage, my kids, my grandkids…(he held MJ's hand to his face and sob).

MJ: it's ok, you more than make up for it by remaining at my side all these years. Those three years…it was really tough on me that you weren't around. If there's anything I did right in this world, it's saving your life. I would do it again in a heartbeat. (LJ wipes his tears quickly away and pat MJ's hand lovingly)

LJ: forget about me…let's get back to the problem here. How did you deal with Song Yi in that world all this time?

MJ: (drank his tea and stare blankly at his cup) I fell in love with her. (He swallow a lump of emotion) this is the first time I voice this out loud…I never let myself think it and I never let myself voice it to me or to her. But deep down I know that it's there (he look up at the ceiling fighting back the floodgate of tears) I don't want it to be like that…I love Song Yi…I love my wife Song Yi and I felt I have betrayed her in the worst way. (He cover his face with shame, then his hands wipe his eyes and nose as he continue to talk). They are different…too different sometimes, but my heart can't seem to see that difference…all it can see is that it's her….it's her, the feelings are the same no matter which one I'm with or how different they are.

LJ: (put a hand over MJ's shoulder and pat him slowly) it sounds like a really tough place to be…but…Do Min Joon-shi, you have chosen this Song Yi right? You have married her, she's your wife, she's carrying your baby now.

MJ: you don't think I know that? I choose this Song Yi because I love her more than anything, I wouldn't be able to live without her…even if I'm with the other Song Yi, that's why I tried my best to leave and came back here…but…

LJ: (he waited) but what?

MJ: I made a promise…I made myself forget everything about those three years as if it never happen and on that one rare occasion that I was transported back to the other world I tried my best to come back here immediately, it took me a few hours but I did it…I did it without hesitation to look for the other Song Yi. But…why? Why now? Why recently my dreams have been haunting me ruthlessly? Even if I want to forget I can't anymore. Sometimes I'm not sure if I'm going mad with hallucination, I look at my wife and then SHE would appear in place of my wife instead. I don't understand why now of all time is this happening to me? Why now when I should be celebrating and be joyful waiting on the birth of our daughter?

LJ: well, there must be a reason why this started…

MJ: I thought that too and kept thinking and thinking on why this is but so far I'm not getting anywhere. I'm trying to read all the letters she wrote me to see if there might be some clues in there…so far nothing.

LJ: Well, when did this happen?

MJ: About 6-7 months ago, around the time when Song Yi became pregnant. It was minimal at first then it gradually intensified and became more and more frequent.

They both look down thoughtful for a moment, then looked at each other as if a light bulb just turned on.

MJ &amp; LJ: (said at the same time) The pregnancy!

LJ: if this other world existed because you have disrupted this place then it's not entirely impossible that a pregnancy, as special as the mingling of two species…the child, in this world…with your blood…might connect somehow to the other world. This special child…might be the key player in this whole situation….have you tried discussing this with Song Yi?

MJ: (look at LJ with shock and horror) do you not know my wife? She would tear the whole house down…the whole city! before calmly talking to me about another woman…especially another woman…

LJ: (nod his head in agreement) …especially if that other woman is the spitting image of herself.

MJ: I don't want to risk losing her and I don't want to do anything to jeopardize her wellbeing…physically and emotionally, she's pregnant after all so this is not the right time. Until I solve this problem I don't think it's a good idea to let her know just yet. It will be even better if it's after she gave birth and I know that everything is fine for both mother and daughter. Then we can deal with this as a family.

LJ: I understand but you also can't continue like this either, you might lose her anyways if she finds out…and your sanity as well if you keep on seeing the other Song Yi.

MJ: let's hope she didn't find out before I can solve it (pat his friend on the back) don't worry, you have helped me a lot. I'm going to seek out Ahnya and see if we can come closer to an explanation and perhaps a solution to all this. (MJ stood up to leave)

LJ: wait! If you end up having to choose between one of the two Song Yi who would you choose? Who do you love more?

MJ: (stop at the door but didn't turn around) I would always choose my wife, she will always be my one and only Song Yi….but as for who I love more…I don't have the answer to that question (he walked out as LJ look down at his tea with a terribly perplex expression, this can't be good).

**Scene 13-14: Continuing 2nd Year in Alternate World, A Family Dinner**

Everyone at the table ate their food in silence. Finally, HK couldn't bare it any longer and broke the awkwardness.

HK: Hyung, are you coming back home for good or are you staying in the states indefinitely like Han Kyung hyung?

JK: I don't know…am I welcome here? (he looks over at his mom and dad silently eating their food)

SY: (looks around uncomfortably and tried to lighten the mood with a light laugh) oppa, of course you're welcome home. We all miss you very much. (their mother glare at SY)

Father: No one ask for your opinion.

SY: (looks down apologetically) oh…yes father. (she turns slightly to JK but didn't meet his gaze) I'm sorry.

JK: (glance at SY feeling his blood boiling over again…then turned to HK) are you going to let them treat your wife like that?

Father: Them? I'm your father! Or have you been gone so long you've forgotten who give birth to you?

JK: I wish I did, but no I didn't..and here I am again back into the loving arms of my family (his voice drip with sarcasm).

Father: (slam the chopsticks on the table and huffed angrily at JK while his wife rub his arms trying to pacify him) If you weren't my son I'd…

JK: what? Disown me? You already did father.

Mother: Jae Kyun-ah your father wouldn't have done it if you have listen to him and not leave everything to become a Veterinarian. Why such a useless profession like a Veterinarian?

JK: (couldn't help but look over at SY) because it makes me happy and it's what I want to do (he went back to eating).

HK: did you see Han Kyung in the states? How is he doing? Did he tell you when he's coming back?

JK: why all the questions? If you're so curious why don't you go see him, you know where he live.

Father: Go see him if you want but he's not welcome here with that low-life he married.

Mother: Can we talk about something else, you know that's a sensitive subject for your father.

JK: mother please, you know almost every subject in this house is sensitive to him. He disown Han Kyung because he fell in love and got married to someone father disapprove of. He disown me for choosing a profession less then stellar in his eyes and not inheriting his lifelong work. And the only reason why he didn't disown Hwi Kyung for marrying Song Yi is because Hwi Kyung's a crippled and father needs someone left to handle his business (both HK and SY shift uncomfortably in their seat)

Father: THAT'S ENOUGH!

JK: I'm full already (he stood up and gave a mock bow) mother, father…(then walked out of the private room, out of the restaurant and into his car and drove away).

–a while later–

JK: (opens the door for his brother) what are you doing here?

HK: you're first day home do you have to turn it into a fiasco already.

JK: (ignores him and walk away to get a drink) how did you know where I am?

HK: it's not that hard to find you…I'm your brother remember?

JK: again, what are you here for?

HK: why did you come back? (JK stop pouring the water)

JK: so you're as welcoming as the old man…

HK: you know why I'm asking you this. Don't pretend to play dumb with me. Song Yi might be clueless about your feelings towards her but I'm not blind brother.

JK: (took the glass and tilt it towards HK in a salute) well good for you (and walk away to sit down on a sofa)

HK: (follow JK and stood in front of him) You left because you can't stand the fact that you lose Song Yi to me, that she married me, so what are you coming back now for?

JK: (laughs and lean further in the sofa) maybe because I think I can take her away from you…(he look seriously at HK, then burst out laughing) relax little brother! You're too tense.

HK: just remember that she's my wife (he walk out and closed the door)

JK drank another sip then thought for a bit and threw the glass across the room.

–half hour later–

JK step out of the shower and felt a little better. What had made him decide to come back to this hellhole he'd never know. Maybe he just wants to check up on SY…if maybe she had finally realizes her mistake in marrying his brother. He opens his wallet and look at the picture of Song Yi that he took of her when she turned 18 and they celebrated her birthday together. She had been crying because HK is having another angry pity tantrum of his. JK saw how upset she was so he took her out to a movie and treated her to dinner. They had a lot of fun together and he had taken this picture of her laughing while blowing out the cake as the waiters sang to her. It was one of the happiest moments of his life.

JK close his wallet and walk towards the couch, sat down, and put his face in his hands giving out a loud sigh. He had a whole album of their time together…him buying music sheets for her, him driving her to her piano lesson, they going together to visit HK in therapy, every moment that HK had made her cry, all her sad times he was there for her, when he's upset with his family she was there for him. Even though he was older than her by over 5 years, they'd find a sense of solace within each other's friendship but he had hoped there would be more…he had hoped she would get rid of the thoughts of guilt she felt towards HK. Every time they brooch the subject she always denied it vehemently that she's not with HK because she felt sorry and guilty but that she genuinely like him and want to be by his side. She could fool herself but she can't fool him, if it wasn't for the accident, SY would have lived her own life. She would have become a great actress, she would be much stronger than she is now, a caged bird to his household. He knew his father and mother resent her deeply for being the reason their son got crippled so JK knew it couldn't have been easy for her. He didn't want to leave her alone to fend for herself but damn it, she made that choice when she adamantly want to marry HK. How could he sit around watching a train wreck, how could he watch the woman he love for the past 12 years having a married life with his younger brother? Every time he thinks about how unfair everything is he felt himself choking with resentment.

JK phone rang. He looked at it, then picked it up.

JK: Song Yi-ah?

SY: Oppa, why did you say such harsh words at dinner earlier. You know how sensitive HK can be and mother and father…they can be set in their ways you shouldn't argue with them it gets you nowhere.

JK: so that's what you do, just shut your eyes and nod your head? Song Yi…why are you doing this to yourself? When are you going to let go of your guilt and live your life already?

SY: right now what I'm most guilty about is thinking of that time we save that dog together and me telling you to follow your dream of becoming a Veterinarian…if I hadn't done that…I didn't know, I didn't know father would react so harshly towards you. You should have just forget what we had talk about and listen to your father. Who takes the word of a 19 year old seriously?

JK: Me…I take you seriously. But just for the record, I didn't do it just for you but I want to have a mind of my own…I despise having someone telling me what to do. And if I bow to father, he would own me for the rest of my life.

SY: still, I don't feel comfortable knowing that you got disown without any inheritance partly because of me.

JK: I'm not choked up about it so you shouldn't be either. I'm not exactly the family pauper so don't feel sorry for me I'm doing fine.

(they both pause for a bit)

JK: how are things with you and Hwi Kyung?

SY: ….not good. Lately, I've been thinking about a divorce.

JK: (smile and perk up immediately) you did?

SY: yes…I'm not proud of it and I'm very upset thinking about it but at this point I think it's best for HK that he just let me go so he can find his own happiness. We haven't been true husband and wife for a while now and the guilt of that is also eating away at me but I can't seem to make my heart change course.

JK: what do you mean?

SY: please don't tell anyone, this is only between us…but I think I'm deeply in love with someone I met two years ago. And even if he doesn't reciprocate my feelings, I have to believe that I should give it an honest try. I can't do that when I'm still married…maybe he wouldn't mind if I'm no longer married, maybe he would come out of hiding and…hello? Oppa?

JK had dropped the phone onto the couch where he's sitting and stare off at no definite point, his eyes blurry as the world turn red.

**Epilogue: SM Falling Deeper In The Trap**

SM look at her computer screen getting worked up again. Who is this Stargazer20 that kept commenting on one of her more popular fan site and stirring up trouble? (reads out loud to herself) "you are wrong, she's actually not that pretty with all that make up on"….(someone else reply to Stargazer20) "So I was right, she's a fake" (SM gasp: ooohh!)… "no, I did not say that you little punk, she actually looks very pretty when she's natural in the morning without much or no makeup on" …reply: "and who are you to know that? Are you her boyfriend? Oh or better yet are you HER spying on your fans?"

SM: ya….ya….ya….do these people not have a life to keep discussing me like this? (her mom walked over and slam the laptop down.

Mother: what did I tell you about reading all that junk comments…

SM: mother! Ugh…. (SM grab the laptop and walk briskly into her room, she quickly open it up again and scan back to the conversation:

"…better yet are you HER spying on your fans?"

"first off let's not call you her fan because you're not. And no, I'm not her boyfriend god forbid no…and she's too busy making herself famous to be mingling with low-lives like you"

"so what are you her fan or anti-fan"

"why do you care what I am? I'm just here to give my opinion"

Another person chime in: "so how did you know what she look like in the morning, are you her lover?"

"what? That's even more absurd…that girl couldn't get a lover if her life depends on it"

SM: (whaaa….this person is driving her bonkers, one moment they are complimenting her then next saying something outrageously…just no words. And who are they to comment like they know her personally? She's feeling frustrated again. It's time to release some steam. SM took out her phone and text: are you up? If you are call me. After 10 minutes or so had gone by, she was about to give up when her phone ring) What took you so long?…aiyyysh don't ask, I need to let off some steam. Are you free now? Want to take your bike for a drive?

YJ hung up the phone, smiling to himself. He shut his notebook and stood up looking at his wardrobe trying to decide what to wear.

*Just for reference: this is the song MJ sang in the recording:

BBOBBOBBO (PPOPPOPPO) KISS KISS KISS:

When Daddy Leaves To Work Kiss Kiss Kiss

When Mommy Hugs Me Kiss Kiss Kiss

Happy to see each other when we meet Kiss Kiss Kiss

When we part then see each other again Kiss Kiss Kiss

We are cuties Kiss Kiss Kiss friends Kiss Kiss Kiss

Kiss Kiss Kiss friends!

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	13. MLFAS Episode 33

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 33 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** MJ confronts YJ about his relation with SM leading MJ towards his first meeting with Ahnya and Qahnki to discuss the recent phenomenon. HK's been left in a state of confusion in regards to Ahnya, seek out SM for advice. This cause SM to in turn seek out YJ for tension release. In her vulnerable state, SM ends up making a drunk, hasty decision by the end of the night. Meanwhile, altSY confess to HK her desire for a divorce triggering her to risk all in a last attempt to reach out to Kisohn. After 3 years, altSY finally had her third face to face encounter with Kisohn in an unforgettable first kiss.

**Scene 2: MJ Confronts YJ About SM**

YJ: (pull the motorbike to a stop on the side of the road and look back at SM angrily) DO NOT ever do that again on my bike!

SM: what? It was only for a few seconds.

YJ: that few seconds could have cost you your life! What makes you think it's ok to stand up and put your hands in the air on a moving bike?

SM: ok! Ok! I just got a little carried away for a moment there.

YJ: the rule is, when you're riding on my bike your arms must always be wrapped around me for safety reasons…I don't want to have to explain to your mother why her daughter have a big gaping hole on the side of her head (his animated hands came up to his head to enact the imagery).

SM: (grin at him from the side) what like this? (She wraps both her arms around him and squeeze tight. He momentarily at a loss for words and turn away) I guess this not only work for safety reasons but a good way to shut you up too huh? Ok, you made enough of a scene, let's go. I promise this time I won't let go.

YJ smile slightly and drove off.

On the other side of the street MJ held on to the groceries as he stare at the disappearing bike. He had tune in to the conversation between YJ and SM and is genuinely perplex about this new development.

MJ sat on the couch, his hands crossed over his chest staring off into space. The door open and YJ walked in humming.

MJ: you're home finally.

YJ: are you waiting for me Hyung?

MJ: no….(pause) kind of. Your sister is taking her afternoon nap right now so I thought I'd talk to you.

YJ: sure. What about? (He walked over to the kitchen for a glass of water)

MJ: where were you and who were you with? (YJ gave a puzzle look as he took a drink)

YJ: uhh, no one I just came back from the university. Where are all these questions coming from all of a sudden hyung? I don't think you ever cared about my coming and going before (took another drink)

MJ: are you and SM dating?

YJ: (spits out all the water in his mouth) I…how did you know I was with Se Mi?

MJ: so I was right…and you just lied to me.

YJ: (came and sat next to MJ) hyung I'm sorry. I won't do it again. But it's not like what you think…so don't mention any of this to SY ok?

MJ: so you are or are not dating SM?

YJ: of course not! We are just…being friends, she's really not my type. Do you know how much older she is then me? It would be like dating my own sister! (he did a little exaggerated shudder)

MJ: but you guys knew each other for how long now? I don't recall you being that close to her before.

YJ: you're thinking too much, we're not that close, I just give her rides on my bike sometimes that's all. (MJ stare at him for a long time, then nod his head)

Ahnya came in the door and both MJ and YJ turn to her direction. YJ stood up and quickly came to her side and gave her a hug. Ahnya was taken aback a bit but hug him back. YJ let her go shortly and looking a bit perplex just head to his room, deep in thoughts.

Ahnya: (laughs) what was that about?

MJ: (his eyes follow YJ) I'm waiting to discuss that with you…do you have some time?

**Scene 3: A Meeting Between MJ, Ahnya, and Qahnki**

MJ and Ahnya at an empty field.

Ahnya: (ask MJ again) are you sure you're ready to face him?

MJ: yeah, I want both your input. At this point I need as much help as I can get.

Ahnya: (press her temple and a few seconds later the hologram of Qahnki sitting in a chair lit up) I brought Kisohn here to see you, he need to discuss some important matter with us.

Qahnki: (nod his head slowly) Kisohn…it's been a while, you haven't age a bit it seems.

MJ: let's skip the pep talk shall we? I know you've been monitoring me and the two worlds for a long while, Ahnya has filled me in on some things. Now I need to discuss with both of you about my new suspicion in regards to what's going on and perhaps we can all come up with a solution for this.

Qahnki: why should we? Our priory and Ahnya's mission was to only bring you home.

Ahnya: the reason we want him back home was to fix the imbalance cause on this Earth but now the game plan has changed and you know that. Since they have created an offspring, everything is more complicated and his return home is not going to solve the problem.

Qahnki: (turn to Ahnya) you might be right but him staying is not helping either.

MJ: right now I don't want to discuss about leaving or staying, I want to talk about the two worlds first. Once we solve that then we will talk about me.

Ahnya: I agree with Kisohn.

Qahnki: fine, let's hear what you have to say.

MJ: I've been having stronger and stronger visions of the other world in my head and in my dreams, sometimes I feel like the daytime illusions I have of the other Sing Yi are actually real. All this started fairly recent. Actually to be specific, it's about around the time my Song Yi got pregnant. If my deductions are correct it may have something to do with that.

Qahnki: (thinking for a long moment) I'm not sure should I share this information with you…I suppose it couldn't hurt as we are both trying to fix the same problem. (He pause further) We have been monitoring both worlds diligently and for the past few months I've had reports of the other world moving rather rapidly into alignment with the earth here. Our team estimates it to be within a month or two. I take it that might be when the birth of your child will happen?

Ahnya: (surprise) how come you didn't mention anything to me about it?

Qahnki: it's on a need to know basis. (turn back to Kisohn) you're probably experiencing this "crossings" because you're connected to both world. From what you're saying it looks like this child act as a bridge for you. And since she will be born to this earth, you might be permanently grounded to this earth and won't need to transverse back and forth between the two worlds. That will be good for you.

MJ: what will happen to the other world?

Qahnki: (look thoughtful for a bit) we have our theories but nothing is known for certain.

MJ: (look over at Ahnya) have you seen Sing Yi's gift for me recently?

Ahnya: the grand white piano? Yes…but I'm a little confuse, was that the same piano you gave to the other Song Yi on her birthday?

MJ: exactly the same…even down to the dent at the back, though the situation that causes the dent is separately different, it is there nonetheless. It's like…

Ahnya: an inescapable fate?

MJ: (nod slowly) and just now, I found out Yoon Jae and Se Mi is developing a closer bond which had never happen before.

Ahnya: wasn't in the other world those two were engage and about to get married?

Qahnki: so looks like one of our theories might be closely correct. While the alternate world is coming closer to align with this one, it seems to mean the fates of those in the alternate world will highly influence those in this world. When your child is born, it's highly likely that the alignment will be complete and the existent of the alternate world will no longer be needed.

MJ: what do you mean by that?

Ahnya: (look over sadly at MJ) he means that the alternate world will simply dissipated into thin air merging its essence and life force onto this world…it won't be a place you can go to any longer.

MJ: (swallowed audible as his chest rise and fall) I don't' get it. That doesn't make sense. Song Yi…Hwi Kyung's wife…(Ahnya flinch at the mention of HK and his relation to SY in the other world) is she…is she going to disappear as well?

Ahnya: (put her hand on his shoulder) theoretically it would seem so…is that not a good thing?

MJ: (turns his head away from both of them, his heart shook violently) yes, I suppose it is.

**Scene 8: 3rd Year In Alternate World – A Discussion About Divorce**

SY sat at the table eating dinner with HK just like any other day. She sip at her soup then raise her head towards her husband.

SY: (said quietly) I want a divorce.

HK: (immediately put all his silverware down) you don't mean that.

SY: I do. I wouldn't have voiced it if I haven't thought about it from every angle.

HK: is it because of that guy? Are you insane? I know that you have a fascination with him but are you seriously considering a divorce with me over someone you met once?

SY: twice, but that's not the point. No Hwi Kyung, I'm doing this for me.

HK: twice? When? (He put up a hand) You know what never-mind, I don't want to know. (Pause for a while) We were doing fine before he came along.

SY: no, Hwi Kyung, you were doing fine…I…I was living a lie.

HK: (look down at his food and started eating with gusto, tears falling down his plate) are you saying you never loved me?

SY: (she stare at the shaking hands on her lap…she can do this…she have to do this) of course I love you, you've been my friends for longer than I can remember. But Hwi Kyung, I did not realize that there's more than just one kind of love in this world. Our love…it's not the kind that last, I don't love you like how a woman should really love a man.

HK: what? And I suppose you're going to say your love for that man is the kind that will?

SY: I'm not going to pretend to know what kind of love me and Kisohn have or may not have. All I can say right now is about us. I want you to be happy, to find your own happiness because I can't give that to you…not anymore. Even if Kisohn never came, this thing between us would have end eventually.

HK: (slap his hand on the table and scream at her) this THING you casually mention is our marriage vows, between two people…does that not mean anything to you?!

SY: (burst out with emotion) how could you say that to me? How could it not mean anything to me? Have I not given you all that I am for more than half my life? For almost two decades! What more do you want from me Hwi Kyung? I left my acting career so I can cater to your every need! I left my childhood behind so I can care for you unconditionally! (Her voice crack as her fingers twist in her dress) I just can't do it anymore Hwi Kyung. Please…I beg you. Just let me go.

HK: (stood up and turn away from her. His tears continue it descends) so all along my brother was right…you're only here out of pity and guilt. I had hoped…I had wanted you to feel something more. (sounds tired and defeated) I'm sorry, Song Yi. I can't give you what you want. If we get a divorce my family will destroy you…I can't let that happen even if you're bent on destruction. And another thing you might want to know, the Kisohn that you treasure so much told me himself that he have a lover waiting for him back home and he will leave to come back to her…he doesn't want anything to do with you. I didn't want to tell you this, I didn't want to hurt you. But you should know now what you're getting yourself into. (he breath in a sniffle) I'm going to leave for the state tomorrow, do whatever you want. (HK left without looking back at her)

SY scream out her frustration and sweep all the plates and utensils to the floor, her face down on the table sobbing uncontrollably.

**Scene 12: HK Intense Moment With Ahnya and Seeking Advice From SM**

HK dazed off again for the…well he doesn't remember how many times as he had lost count.

Secretary: erhhmm…. (clear throat)

HK: ahh, yes?

Secretary: this is the 16th time you zone out and rubbing that keychain.

HK: yes I see…(he look down at the keychain picture of him and Ahnya in his hand) do I pay you enough to keep track of my personal life too? Probably not…remind me to give you another raise at the end of this month. (look perplex and cock head to one side) why do you think a woman would ignore you just when everything was going good? It's been two weeks…isn't this a bit much for playing hard to get?

Secretary: if I may sir? (HK nod his head distractedly) from what I understand, did you not wait patiently for Song Yi for over 13 years? What's so different now?

HK: (shook his finger at his secretary) you make a good point, that's the more reason I want to find out.

Secretary: well, if the mountain won't come to you then you should make it a point to come to the mountain (then drop the documents and left with a grin).

HK: …the mounta…this guy makes a good point! (dial phone)

Human Resource: yes sir?

HK: I need you to give my secretary a raise…give him a bonus for this month too.

HR: what? Again? (but HK already hung up the phone)

HK was just about to ring the doorbell when SY opens up.

SY: what are you doing here HK?

HK: well, I just got off work (looking around inside pass SY) wondering by to say hi and check up on you is all.

SY: (roll her eyes) if you're looking for Ahnya just say so. She's still here last I check. I'm going out or a little walk to the playground…be back soon. (then she left as HK step inside and close the door)

HK: (rub his hands together nervously, then walked up the stairs to Ahnya's room. He hesitated for a bit then knock loudly…no one answer) Ahnya, it's me…can we…talk? I need to ask you something. Hello? (still no answer. He waited. And waited. No answer. Knock again, no answer. Finally he gave up and walk away but change his mind last minute and step inside the bathroom).

HK turn on the faucet and splash water onto his face. What's wrong with him? Why is he being so sidetracked over a kiss? What was he thinking? She's an alien after all…he should just let things be, what good is it to probe further? He turns off the faucet, swirl around, and gasp in shock.

HK: why did you scare me like that!?

Ahnya: what are you doing here? Wasn't I being clear enough last time?

HK: why didn't you answer your door? (Ahnya looks annoyed at him then turn around about to leave but on instinct HK grab her wrist and pulled her back closer to him)

Ahnya: I wouldn't do that if I were you.

HK: I'm sorry (he let her go) but I just need you to stop running away and explain to me why you're avoiding me? What happen, what did I do? (Ahnya stare at him intensely, and then without saying a word she pop a pill into her mouth and swallowed) what was that? Why did you just swallow that pill?

Ahnya: so I can do this (suddenly all the water faucet turns on as she pulls his head down to her parted lips. Once their lips touched HK was again besieged with that tingling fever, that heated hunger that's now multiplying itself ten folds from the two week's long absence. He pulled her in tightly to his chest, turn around and sat her on the sink counter, angling his mouth for a deeper kiss with no intention of letting her go this time….their clothes getting wet from the spray of the faucet but neither one notice.  
[camera pans outside the door and down the hallway, the only sound heard was of the running water]

–a while later–

SM: (rushed to the restaurant, then seeing HK sitting at a table, came over and sat down) so what happen? What's the emergency? (A waiter came by and she breathlessly wave him away, then thought again) a glass of water please. (turn her attention back to HK) what's wrong?

HK: everything.

SM: can you be a bit clearer than that?…you look perfectly fine.

HK: Song Yi…I wanted her before…for a long, long time…that I can't see anything else beside her, it became like a bad habit I couldn't get rid of.

SM: (slum back in the chair) is this about Song Yi again? (glance away incredulously) ya! I thought I was stubborn all those years harboring this one sided feelings for you, but I had let you go when I realize we're just not meant to be but why are you still hung up on her? She's married and about to have someone else's child! Hwi Kyung-ah you need…

HK: it's Ahnya.

SM: what?

HK: I think I'm falling for her.

SM: WHAT?! (close her eyes with frustration) say something that make sense.

HK: that's just it, nothing seems to make sense. I don't know how it happens, how she could get me to forget all about Song Yi when I'm with her. But I can't fall for her…she's an alien! What am I going to do when she leave? I'm going crazy thinking about it.

SM: that's the emergency you call me out for? (she quickly drank the remaining water and got up to leave)

HK: what? You're leaving already? Aren't you going to give me some advice?

SM: yes, here's an advice for you…next time you want advice about relationship matter please don't call out someone who have not a clue or experience about it! And especially someone who used to have a thing for you. How could you get this old and be so clueless?

HK: (look naively shock and taken aback as SM walked out in a huff) but…who else am I supposed to talk to? Certainly not Song Yi!

SM driving in her car with full on anger, still couldn't believe what just happened. Still seething she called YJ.

SM: Yoon Jae? Yeah…no, I need more than a ride this time. Take me out. Where? It doesn't matter where…what about a night club? Take me to the most happening place that you youngster hang out at. What? (look at her phone) don't worry about me just take me there!

**Scene 14: SM And YJ Went Dancing But Got More Then They Bargain For**

SM steps out her room and bump into her mother.

Mother: (gasp) what in the world happen to you? (she gave a stare down at her daughter and could barely recognize her. Her hair is a frizzy mess, she's wearing street clothing, with holes…HOLES in it! netting and leather, dangling exaggerated jewelry…she grab her daughters' hand, even black painted nails?…oh dear lord! Her eyes teared up…what happen to her refine SM?) honey…are you having a crisis?

SM: don't worry mother, I'm going out so don't wait up.

Mother: BUT…(SM rushed out the door) I should have gotten her married off (then grab out her phone and dialed) hi, yes it's me…do you still have that number for the matchmaker?

YJ still shift uncomfortable on his bike thinking about the woman behind him. He wanted to turn back around for the hundredth time to look at her again to make sure his eyes weren't deceiving him. Is this really SM? Is this the same woman who's like a sister to him all his life? Just as pestering and annoying as Song Yi?…Always rubbing him the wrong way? Now, he swallowed again with a dry mouth as he thought about the leather covered chest pressing against his back, now it seems she's rubbing him in all the right places.

They got to the club, most of people there were about his age but she didn't seem to care. SM just went out and dance away to the loud obnoxious music. This is not YJ usual place to hangout but he had come here a few times with his friends. YJ continue drinking his drink and glancing at her dancing, she's actually a pretty good dancer…he wondered how she could she end up being like this; certainly no one would have thought she's capable of it. SM eyed him from across the room again and made a gesture with her head for him to join her, he grin and shook his head yet again. Just looking at her from a distance made his inside blush he can't imagine being any closer to her.

SM: (ran over to YJ and order another drink…she laughs) this is great, I never felt so free and alive. Why are you here for if you're not going to dance with me? (She down the drink)

YJ: I think you have enough to drink, I don't want to have to carry you out.

SM: aishhhh, you're as fun as a log. Tell you what, dance with me this last song and we can leave. Hm? Hm? (She made a cute imploring face at him)

YJ: (blush and shook his head) I don't dance.

SM: well I don't either, but it's not all that bad once you start, it's quite fun….c'mon…C'MON!

YJ: (close his eyes and grin back at her puppy eyes antics) just this one song and then we're leaving ok?

SM: (straighten up with an exaggerated salute and a wide, somewhat drunk grin) yes sir!

YJ awkwardly stood on the dance floor moving back and forth as SM move all around him. Her hips, her hands, her chest, her groin…everything is rubbing up against him. He's breaking out in a sweat even though he hadn't moved all that much. YJ is praying for the song to be over but it seems like the seconds ticked by endlessly. Finally when the song is coming to an end, SM lean in towards him and put her arms around his neck.

SM: you don't look so bad up close Yoon Jae…actually, you look quite handsome.

YJ: (glance around the room uncomfortably, anywhere but at her) you're just drunk.

SM: hmmm…(laughs) you might be right, (she lean in closer) have your eyes always been this beautiful? (YJ cough)

YJ: let's go, the song is over.

–outside the club–

YJ half supported SM as she stumble around. They walk for about half a block when SM spotted something of interest.

SM: ahhaw, look at that! (she pointed to a shop and skip over there, YJ have no choice but to follow her) did you know I always wanted one?

YJ: (looks up at the tattoo parlor) what a tattoo? I somehow doubt that.

SM: no, no it's true! Shhhh! It's a deep dark secret of mine, no one knows it, not even your sister.

YJ: there's a lot of things about you that people don't know about huh? Where do you stash it all?

SM: hmmm…it's true. There's some things that I don't even know about myself until now…like how much I enjoy being around you, I never felt more at ease with anyone before.

YJ: (sarcastic tone) what? Not even Hwi Kyung?

SM: WHAT? Especially NOT Hwi Kyung!…Do you think maybe we could hang out more?

YJ: (shift from one leg to another) I don't think that's a good idea.

SM: you're probably right. And that dratted person is probable right too…no one wants to be close to me…no one wants to be my lover, I'll probably die an old maid (her eyes tear up even as she flashes him a wide smile).

YJ: (pull her closer, put a hand on her face and rubs gently) I'm sure he's very wrong and regret what he said.

SM: (stares at him intensely then laughs and broke out from his embrace) maybe…let's go in.

YJ: what? In there? No! Why?

–3 hours later–

SM rolls over on top of YJ, her silk nigh gown feels cool on his skin. She leans in to whisper something in his ears as his face blush bright red. She took his hand and guide it around her waist as her lips came down to kiss his chin, then his neck and just as she was about to lean down towards his lips…

Voice: hey! Wake up!

YJ: (startled awake and look into the eyes of a stranger then realize where he's at and got up from the couch) where is she? (the woman cock her head to where SM is at laying fast asleep).

–back at SM's house–

SM woke up the next morning in her bed with a pounding headache. Her mother sat by her bedside waiting on her. She groaned…not exactly the face she wanted to see this early morning.

Mother: why were you with that boy Yoon Jae and coming home so late? Drunk at that too! If he was any other man you would have been taken advantage of! What if the press gets news of this? Are you going to be that reckless now that we've come this far?

SM: can you leave? I have a headache.

Mother: here, drink this…(get up to leave) don't think you're getting off this easy, we're going to talk more on this later. (SM just put a pillow over her face and groaned)

SM came out of the shower, still feeling a little groggy but a bit better. She feels achy all over too and moans. She remembers tid bits of her and YJ's adventure yesterday and smiled to herself. As SM comb her hair the fog clears from the mirror and something caught her eye. She rubs the mirror to completely clear it. Then look closer afraid of what it might be. She touch at it gingerly and look down at her chest. Then realizing what it is, tried rubbing it off frantically but it hurts terribly. It's now angry red, still puffy with a little blood…and even though she could only see it upside down and the backward mirror reflection of it, there was no mistaken what the permanent tattoo said.

[camera showing SM's mother reading the papers when she heard SM scream loudly from the bathroom. She immediately stood up and run towards the bathroom]

**Scene 18: 3rd Year In Alternate World Continue – SY Met MJ For The 3rd Time**

Male worker: I'm sorry he's not in.

SY: is he ever going to be here? (the man just shrug at her) thanks anyway (she walk away dejectedly)

Male worker shook his head. The director walks by and looks at SY's disappearing form.

Director: it's her again?

Male worker: yep. Twice a week, every week for the last two years…never fails to show up.

Director: did you mention this to Kisohn?

Male worker: yep, many times, he kept telling me to say the same thing weather he's here or not.

Director: well, it's not our business. He looked in her direction again and walks into his office.

From afar another pair of eyes also looks at SY's direction. MJ felt terrible every time she comes looking for him but there's nothing he could do but ignore her. If they meet frequently, it wouldn't be good for both of them. But MJ followed her today…something about her posture and expression seems a little off to him.

SY walks aimlessly not know where to go or what to do. She bumps into people or people bumps into her it doesn't seem to matter as she couldn't really hear what they say, she kept on walking. There was suddenly a lot of honking noises which woke her from the stupor she's in.

Cab driver: lady do you have a death wish or something? Do it somewhere else! I have a family to feed I don't want to go to jail just yet.

SY: (walks up to him) I'm terribly sorry…can you give me a ride?

Cab driver: erhmm…ok, well get on then.

SY: thank you.

Cab driver: where to?

SY: can you just drive to somewhere that's quiet with a good scenic view?

–arriving at destination—

SY: (gave all her money to the driver) keep the change.

Driver: this is more than I need, are you sure?

SY: yes, thank you.

Driver: ok here's my card, call that number when you're ready and need a cab.

SY: (she took the card) thanks again (as he drove off, SY let the card flew away with the wind. She saw the bridge and walk briskly towards it)

MJ stood afar not knowing what SY is doing here all by herself. She stands on a bridge seeming to be deep in thoughts. Without any warning he saw her dive into the water. At first he froze, couldn't believe what he just saw and then his brain started panicking and he teleported himself under the water forgetting that once fully submerge he have no powers to guide him except that he could hold his breath for an extraordinary amount of time.

MJ look around the water for a sign of her but he couldn't see anything. His heart is doubling over with fear, he didn't realize how deep the water is and dive frantically further. Then he spotted her lifeless form drifting downward and push himself as fast as he could to her side, he grab her from behind but she shook him off which gave him a little shock. Angry, he pulled at her again, and again she fought him off. He look up, realizing it's a long way to break the surface and that she might not make it if this continues. Making up his mind, he swirl her around to face him and before their eyes even reach each other, his lips closed around her. He exchanges his breath into her mouth as his arms grab hold of her, pushing them both upward.

What feels like an eternity to him might have only been mere seconds before he realize that her lips is moving under his in a kiss. When their tongues accidentally touch he felt a jolt of lighting slam into his chest. Everything seems to move in super slow motion; her hair drifting in a tangle around them, the quite hum of the water, the small particles of light moving upward with them. MJ didn't realize until they broke the water that he was passionately kissing her back. When he did, he pulled back abruptly but SY still has her eyes close as she lean in towards him instinctively. He teleported them out of the water quickly and onto a nearby grassy knoll.

SY opens her eyes still in a daze and look into the turbulence face of Kisohn. He angrily shook her, the weather around them seems to mirror his mood. The clouds were almost pitch black with intensity, the wind blew fiercely as the sheets of rain slam down on them.

MJ: (screaming at her) DON'T YOU EVER! EVER DO SOMETHING SO STUPID LIKE THIS AGAIN! DO YOU HEAR ME?! (then contradicting his anger by pulling her into a tight hug. He kept hugging her tighter and tighter she almost couldn't breathe)

SY didn't respond as she's still shock from not only seeing him again, finally, after so long and so much longing…then sharing what had to be the most magical kiss anyone could ever experience in their life time, she felt its impact throughout every particles of her being. But beside that, for the first time she had also witness him using powers she didn't even know existed, which confuses her even more. It's true that she had suspected something fishy when he consistently able to save her but she hadn't expected it to be this bizarre.

SY: (when MJ finally realizes how close he's holding her, he pulled back away while she calmly looks up at him) Kisohn, can you please explain everything to me now?

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	14. MLFAS Episode 34

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 34 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** MJ relationship with SY in the alternate world just got more complicated as he had underestimated her reaction to his explanation, entangling him further and deeper into her life. Meanwhile, in the current world…SY's fateful discovery about MJ's secret unleash her wrath upon the unsuspecting MJ. But as his secret is unveiled, YJ began to discover just how close the relationship between him and SM should and could have been, opening his eyes to a whole new possibility. SM, on the other hand, makes a secret revisit to the tattoo parlor in an attempted desperate plea for help.

**Scene 4: 3rd Year in Alternate World**

SY lay in bed grinning up at the ceiling. It's past 2am but she couldn't sleep, not after what happen earlier that night. Did she dreamt up everything? She rolled over flat on her stomach, her face bury into the pillow as she scream excitedly then turn back around. SY felt slightly guilty for tricking Kisohn to show himself like that but she was so desperate to see him and probably wasn't thinking very deep on her actions. Of course he didn't know that beside playing the piano, she was a gifted swimmer and can hold her breath underwater for long periods of time. She was often with HK in therapy for years and frequently made use of the pool there.

Perhaps she should write an apology letter? SY sat up and went to her writing desk, pen in hand. Her mind wasn't in the task though as she replay the conversation with him in her head for the ninth times. How do you document the moment your life change, your whole world, when your every concept of your reality shifted on its axle? There was nothing to warn her of such a day, it was just like any other day until she took a risk and reap the rewards. It was more than she could have ever imagine it to be.

SY look down at the empty page and put down the pen. Then went back to her bed and pull out her phone instead.

SY: (dial phone and nervously grab her pillow, grinning and waiting like a fool. He's going to pick up, he's going to pick up…) hello?! Hi!

MJ: do you know what time it is? I gave you my number for emergency…is this an emergency?

SY: no…but

MJ: then I'm hanging up.

SY: NO! Wait! I can't sleep right now, how could I after what happen?

MJ: (sigh with frustration) are you anxious because no one's there with you? I can't believe your husband could just pick up and leave like that. HK in the other world would never…

SY: I don't want to talk about him right now. I want to talk about us.

MJ: there is no "us".

SY: (unfazed she tried again) ok then tell me more about her.

MJ: I already told you everything. Me alien, came to another earth different then here, another you out there, she's whom I'm coming home to. Look I've said all this already, more than three times…in details. Why….I don't understand why you can be so…so…

SY: accepting?

MJ: I was going to say repetitive.

SY: (laughs) I'm still trying to process. I suppose most people would find it crazy, hard to believe, or think you're nut…maybe all the above (inhale gaily) a part of me still do think you're crazy by the way, but the way my life is…was…I felt relieved…happy actually, that there's more to life than just this. To know I'm part of a bigger scheme in the universe…it…I don't know how to explain it, but it gives more meaning to my life. (she pause) Is it strange that I trust you so completely?

MJ: yes, you shouldn't. You don't even know me.

SY: and that's part of the craziness that makes perfect sense if what you said can be believed. You love Song Yi…and I am her, just a different version…so, theoretically would it be too far fetch to say I love you? It seems like we're fated to be together always. This world, that world…the past, the present. It seems we are destined wouldn't you say?

MJ: listen, I told you earlier, there is no

SY: "us" I got it.

MJ: (groaned) do we have to talk about all this right now? It's 2:30….

SY: right. Sorry. I'm just so excited (she fluff the pillow and lay down smiling at the ceiling again) I actually didn't call you to talk about that…actually…I want to know, I want to know more about me…can you tell me more about me?

MJ: (became more awake, he pulled the phone away from his ears looking at it perplex) what do you mean?

SY: …you miss her? (Of course he does, now she know why he follow her around protecting her all the time)

MJ: of course I do…

SY: then tell me…it helps when you talk about it…what was I like? As a person…in the other world? What is my life like? (long pause) hello? Are you there?

MJ: ….she was loud (he finally gave in) and obnoxious. Full of herself because she's a hallyu star (laughs as he remember their first meeting) she likes to drink and eat chicken when she's lonely or upset and then end up at a stranger's house, my house… drunk and obnoxious. But she's very strong, stronger than anyone I've known, she doesn't like people seeing her hurt, even when she fell…(his voice fade out as camera pan in on SY listening contently and gradually fell asleep)

MJ appeared in SY's room, he walked over to her bed and lean down to take the phone out. His fingers came out and tuck some stray hairs behind her ear.

MJ: what am I to do with you now?

**Scene 8: When SY Found MJ's Secret**

SY carries the tray of soup to MJ's library as Fate and Destiny trot around her feet. She open the door and walk inside but he wasn't at his desk.

SY: looks like your daddy is not here at the moment (talking to the cat and dog as they start to tease and chase each other around her legs) quit it guys (but they didn't listen to her, then Fate made a quick turn and bump into her hard, it was so unexpected that she dropped and spill the soup on the carpet. Thank god the carpet soften the fall and it didn't break, it's definitely not her fault this time. She swirl around to give Fate a chiding look as he hover in the corner, then quickly ran outside the door along with Destiny. She held a hand to her belly and closed her eyes with a sigh) YUN JAI! YUN JAI!

YJ: what's going on? What happen? (He's breathing laboriously from running to her) is the baby coming?

SY: what? No! Just look at this mess that Fate caused (pointing towards the soup-soaked rug and empty soup bowl) can you pick up the bowl for me and pull out the rug to get washed, Min Joon is going to give me one of his boring lecture again about my clumsiness if he sees this.

YJ: (giving her a rebellious look) if you weren't pregnant…

SY: ya! If I wasn't pregnant do you think I need you? C'mon! Make it quick, I don't know when he's going to come back.

YJ: it won't be finished by the time he comes back, what are you going to say?

SY: the truth. That it needs a wash. (And that's all she's going to tell him. SY looked on as YJ picked up the bowl and place it on the desk then pulled and rolled up the rug. Suddenly, both stop in their track as they saw a latch to a small door on the floor)

YJ: (look back at her) you know about this?

SY: do I look like I know? (She stare at it hard, feeling the uneasiness settling in) just take the rug out.

YJ: but! I want to see wh…

SY: take the rug out (she repeat again in a stern whisper. YJ sigh, looking angry that he couldn't stay to see what's inside…he rolled up the rug, lifted onto his shoulder, look at his sister again and stomp out)

SY wasn't looking at YJ at all, her eyes are glued to that spot on the floor…a secret that she doesn't know about?…a secret? She shook her head, this couldn't be happening. She didn't even know when her feet walked her closer to the spot until she was upon it. She gingerly sat herself down awkwardly on the floor.

SY close her eyes and let out a long breath. Her hands came out to reach for the latch door then pause halfway there.

SY: (laughs nerviously) this must be where he stashes the porn, I can live with that. (She pulled the latch quickly open before she changes her mind. Then stare down at a black box with a fancy key inserted in it. SY trace the box with her fingers, all trace of laughter gone. In that moment it dawn on her that this is no ordinary box, whatever that's in this, she had a strong feeling it's about to change their lives forever.

MJ felt a little relief now that he found an ally in his people. At least for now Ahnya and Qahnki will help him to hopefully solve the issue of the two world colliding. The thought of the other SY disappearing though was disturbing to him and he couldn't seem to stop his inside from shaking, buckling in alarm actually, no matter how many times he pacify himself with the logic of the necessity of it. There can't be two SY, it's best this way…he open the door to his office and was shock to see his wife sitting at his desk. He look into her red-brim eyes from across the empty space between them and knew everything that he's been fighting to keep safe was in the brink of extinction. He look down at the rugless floor with the open latch door, the box no longer there.

SY: you're looking for this? (she threw the empty black box at his feet, her voice chillingly calm) no, of course it's not the box that you treasure so secretly. (She picked up a letter from the desk and read out loud with bitter sarcasm) "Kisohn, love…how long has it been? Days? Hours? When can I be back in your arms again? I long for you like the dark night long for the moon and stars to come out." (She threw it across the desk and pick up another) "…your lips, I drown myself in our kisses (tears are falling down her face rapidly like little raindrops but she kept reading) and willingly trade any possession I have in the world to bottle it and take with me where ever I go, oh how I love those rare beautiful kisses…"

MJ race to the desk and snatch the letter out of her hand, letting it float to the floor. Her dull eyes assess his guilt ridden face and knew the answer without asking.

SY: I was going to ask who is she but that's hardly relevant now is it?

MJ: it's not like what you think, please just calm down and let me explain.

SY: explain? Explain what?! How you lied to me and make a mockery of our marriage?

MJ: it's not like that! (he grab both her hands but she yanked away immediately. So he comb his fingers through his hair in frustration) I was never unfaithful to you during our marriage.

SY: oh so it's ok to do it before you married me? Why didn't you tell me then? Huh? Why?…So that I can stay the hell away from you! (she slam both her hands on the table but her anger lost its edge when she double in pain as she blow on her red palm) owwww….damn it!

MJ: (lean down and blow on her palm with her) are you ok honey? (she looked at him accusingly and pulled her smarting hands away from his mouth, thought about it, then thrust her hands in his face)

SY: This is all your fault! THIS (she point at her belly next) is all your fault! As a matter of fact EVERYTHING IS ALL YOUR FAULT YOU BASTARD ALIEN! GO! GO BACK TO WHERE YOU COME FROM, I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!

MJ: common Song Yi, you don't mean that…

SY: (she move around the desk and stood firmly and closely in front of him, looking at him dead in the eye) I don't care if I truly mean it or not right now…the truth is, in this instant you're the last person on this earth I want to look at so either you get out of my sight or I will leave, so which is it going to be?

MJ: you're not even going to listen to what I have to say?

SY: you had your chance, as a matter of fact you had over a year of chances…were you ever going to say anything if I hadn't discovered this for myself? (He open his mouth to reply but she held a hand up to stop him) you know what? Forget it! Whatever you're about to say I can't believe you, I can't trust you…I'm not sure if I ever will again. (She suddenly wailed and burst into ugly sobs and cried hard)

Without both realizing it, YJ had walked in on them from behind and is pulling on MJ's sleeve.

YJ: I think it's best you leave my sister right now…it's not healthy for the baby, seeing you will just make her more emotional. Besides I need to talk to you.

MJ: (he wanted to hold her in his arms so bad to sooth whatever pain she felt…he looked at her closed angry eyes and quivering lips, why does she look so damn adorable whenever she's angry with him?) ok…fine, I'll leave for now, just until you want to hear me out…then…

SY: good! I wish you never come back! (Still wailing, she pushes pass him and walk out without looking back)

MJ turned around and face YJ.

YJ: (cross his arms across his chest, looking angry as well) so what is this about another woman Do Min Joon-shi? I thought you were better than the men here on earth, that's why I entrust my sister to you. How could you betray our trust like that?

MJ: (close his eyes in frustration) The other woman is your sister.

YJ: (stagger backward and unwind his arms from his chest in disbelieve) come again? Did I hear you correctly? I thought you said…

MJ: I said, the other woman that I was with before I married your sister was your sister.

YJ: (pulled MJ from where he stood to the couch and sat them both down) I think I need to sit down for this. (look at MJ with amazement) whaaa, I think this is going be even better then when I first found out you're an Alien isn't it? (shook his head with wonder) tsk tsk tsk, the life you lead hyung…

–an hour later–

YJ sat next to MJ, who's still talking away but he had stopped listening for a few minutes now as his mind had wonder elsewhere.

MJ: …so this is by some warped up design of the universe and I really have very little control over it…I need you to try and explain to Song Yi that….Yoon Jai!….Yoon Jai! Are you listening to me?

YJ: I'm sorry…what? Huh? Something about explaining to Song Yi? Yeah I got it. Hyung can we back track a bit in your story. You said I was what with Se Mi? Umm…that we are engage?

MJ: yeah…and?

YJ: can you….can you expand on that a bit? You know….I'm just a bit curious about that world and my part in it. (MJ rolled his eyes and stood up to leave but YJ pulled him back down) promise! Promise I'll definitely put lots of good words in for you…just tell me more about me…and this Se Mi…I'm just really curios that's all.

MJ: (look at him for a bit, then gave up) what do you want to know?

YJ: everything! I mean what was she like?…and me, how do I feel about her?

MJ: (smile at YJ eager face…at least there's something good come out of this) you love and adore her to death. The couple of times I see you two together, you're always laughing and hugging her, teasing her about how much you want to kiss her.

YJ: and her? What was she like? Does she love me as well?

MJ: she was much sweeter and carefree in the other world, she laughs a lot and is extremely close to your sister, they are like real sisters…and every time she looks at you, her eyes sparkle with love, it makes her look much, much younger…

**Scene 9: SM Seeking Help**

Se Mi looked to the left then right, making sure no one recognize her…then pulling her cab down further to shield her face as she open the door to the small shop. She walked to the counter and spotted the girl that look vaguely familiar to her.

SM: pppssss (then in a low whisper) hi, excuses me…(the girl continue working on someone and did not look at SM. She cleared her throat and spoke louder) erhhmm…sorry! Excuse me! (The girl turns over to her)

Tattoo artist: yes? Can I help you? (walks over to SM)

SM: yeah…umm…I have a little problem, I need your help.

Tattoo artist: (smile with humor) oh I remember you!…(laughs) you're coming about the tattoo you got the other day huh? Where's that hunky boyfriend of yours? Yoon Jai is it?

SM: he's not my boyfriend!

Tattoo artist: isn't that interesting? (she grin) Isn't your tattoo…

SM: (cover the girl's mouth quickly) shhh, please….the tattoo, can you take it off, like immediately?!

Tattoo artist: I told you you would regret it but you didn't listen to me.

SM: (still whispering) I was drunk! How could you take the words of a drunk girl?

Tattoo artist: (shrug) you're the customer…hey you look familiar…aren't you that actress?

SM: no, no I'm not. So can you please remove it for me? As soon as possible, like today please! (The tattoo artist laughs hard attracting the customer now looking over their way) shhhh! What's so funny?

Tattoo artist: first of all, to delete it cost five to ten times more than it did for you to get the tattoo…

SM: that I don't care, I have the money!

Tattoo artist: second, it will take months because you need more than one treatment, you'd have to do laser treatment for at least six or more sessions (SM looks horrified) third, we don't do it here but I can easily give you a referral where you can go to. And finally the most important thing here is that you can't do it immediately, your skin is still healing right now, you'd have to wait at least a few months for the skin to heal first.

SM: WHAT?! I don't have a few months! (start panicking) what if someone sees it!? What if…?

Tattoo artist: (look at SM up and down and lean in closer to her) listen, between me and you, the tattoo you had…where it is, it's not an easily seen location so who's going to see it? Unless you have a lover?

SM: (look affronted) I don't have a lover!

Tattoo artist: ironic you should say that considering…(stare at SM's chest pointedly, then stood up straight looking smirkily satisfied) just as I thought, no lover….so you see? Nothing to worry about, no one is going to see it, so just wait it out…here (she grab a business card on the table) here's the place you want to go to a few months from now (she pat SM's hand) good luck! (then walk back to her customer leaving SM standing there looking flabbergasted)

SM turn around about to walk out when she saw the couch in the waiting area. As she walks towards it, the images came back to her. Her eyes round in shock as her hand cover her open mouth. She stumble backward out of the door her eyes still on the couch as she left and ran out.

[camera pan back to when she was at the tattoo shop with YJ that night]

SM: (looks at the books, at the pictures on the wall) no…no…no…ew…no…I can't decide what should I get…(she opens the curtain and stumble drunkenly towards YJ). Yoon Jai, what should I get? You tell me, I'll get whatever…(she came upon him stretched out sleeping soundly on the couch) wahhh, are you a kid or an old man? (she bend her body down, getting close to his face as her hand came out to trace down his nose) tsk tsk tsk so handsome up close…you sleep like the dead Yoon Jai (he slightly stir but did not wake up) you know, I've never been this close face to face with another man…I haven't been kissed ever before either…ever ever ever! Can you believe that? (she hiccup) You can't right?…(long pause)….So how about you do this noona (hiccup) a favor and give me a kiss? Hmm? (she pulled lightly on the collar of his shirt) ya! You're not saying anything (hiccup) so I take it you're ok with that, right? Right?

SM stare at him a minute longer then close her eyes and pucker her lips exaggeratedly, moving closer. As she was just about to touch his lips his hands came out and twist her around and pulled her in a back hug. She lay awkwardly, her back against his chest, her legs half on half off the couch, his arm curled around her stomach, squeezing her tighter to him as if she's his pillow. SM's face turn flustered red with a stump expression. The heat radiating from his body made her feel warm, protected, and…hot. She close her eyes for a moment to soak up this strange feeling.

Tattoo artist: erhhmm!

SM: (opens up her eyes and look at the girl artist) yes?

Tattoo artist: you guys should go home and do that, we do tattoos here, if you're not then (she made a shooing gesture)

SM: Oh! Right, right…(she took his hand off her and stood up. Then looking down at him some more and smiled to herself) I know what I'm getting (she turn back to the artist and beamed brightly with her lopsided, drunken smile).

**Scene 15—17: 3rd Year In Alternate World Continues**

SY pack her bags getting ready to move back to her family temporarily. She glances around the house that she'd been calling home for the past 2 years. Now that HK is gone, she feels like there's no more need to put up the pretense. She caress the black piano on her way out.

SY: I can't take you with me where I'm going…I'm sorry (she pat it one last time and left. Camera pan around the lonely piano and empty house)

_–sometimes later–_

YJ set the table as he nudge SM and they both look at SY humming and smiling in the kitchen as she prepare the food with her mother.

SY's mother: for a woman whose marriage is on the rocks you're awfully happy. (SY smile and shrug) I still think whatever issue you have with Hwi Kyung you guys should try and work it out.

SY: mother…we've been through this already (the doorbell rang, she wipe her hands excitedly on her apron) he's here! He's here. (she rush to the door then stop short, smooth her hair and clothes then open the door wide, beaming)

MJ: am I late? (he hand her the fruit basket)

SY: no, no…thank you for coming.

Everyone sat at the table looking at everyone else…the air crisp with excited curiosity.

SY's mother: So you're…Song Yi's new friend? (SY looked at him and smile, MJ smile nervously and nod his head)

SY's father: it's good to know she have a friend to lean on during this tough times in her life, thank you for remaining at her side (he looked deeply into MJ's eyes to emphasis his meaning)

MJ: (said quietly) of course

YJ: (look back and forth between MJ and SY) so you're the reason she's been smiling all the time (SM kicked him and nudge his side as MJ look down at his food uncomfortably) good enough friends for her to invite you to this small intimate engagement diner.

SY: (cut in) best of friends (she glance over at MJ again smiling)

SM: (unbelieving face) and what am I?

SY: you're my best girl friend and he's my best boy friend (then realize the awkwardness of her statement as everyone look around and started eating with enthusiasm)

SM: (mumble) I thought Jae Kyung was…

[camera pan behind and down at the table: MJ continue rubbing his right hand back and forth on his leg nervously. SY saw it and reach her left hand out and grab his hands in hers, he turn to her in shock but she just smiled at him reassuringly then turn back to eating while still holding his hand in hers]

_–sometimes later–_

Director: I'm really sorry. I just don't think your image right now is…marketable.

SY: but all I'm doing is compose music, I'm not a celebrity…who would care?

Director: (looks conflicted) but…the rumors…and the Kyung family (sigh) please don't put us in a tough spot.

SY: I see…(HK's father is extending his influence) well…can I just compose for you and…you can use it however you like, I don't need the credit…just um, the paycheck…(he hesitate) please? this is all I know how to do, it's the only thing I love to do…no one needs to know, just between me and you. How long have I been with you? (he nods his head in resignation and wave his hand for her to leave). Thank you, thank you…(she bow down and left).

SY caught the bus and walk towards the back as people whisper and stare at her.

Man: what's a wife of a chaebol doing on this bus?

Woman: you didn't hear the rumor? they split, apparently he found her cheating with another man so he left her for the state in a fit of rage.

Two young girls sneer at her, one girl whisper loudly to the other.

Girl: No wonder…with a face like her, she wouldn't be faithful to one man. He probably bought that face for her too, the poor bastard.

SY turn to look outside the window and tune everyone out.

_–sometimes later–_

YJ helped SY carried out some more boxes getting her ready for the move.

YJ: why do you have to leave? You should stay with us, until things settle down a bit more.

SY: (sigh) I'm a burden to everyone like a black cloud hanging above all your heads. By keeping me around you, mom, dad, and Se Mi is going to continue getting harass and getting into fights with people. All for what? Because of my problems?

YJ: you're family and we can take care of you better where we can see you. Where you're going…it's so far.

SY: I don't want you to keep continue defending me, you're not tired but I'm tired (she smiled) this new place will be more peaceful for me. Tell mom and dad not to worry. I'll be home to visit once in a while.

YJ: what about your "friend" Kisohn? Does he know?

SY: I'm going to see him right now.

_–meanwhile–_

MJ pace back and forth getting angry again…another gossip news in the paper about SY and her husband. They are making her seem like a shrewd, cheating, disloyal gold digger. Does these people have nothing better to do? By the way they are so relentless you would think she's a celebrity or something when she's not even that. He sigh in frustration knowing that they are actually targeting the chaebol family, using her as a means to that end but it still angers him.

His doorbell rang as he crumbles the paper and threw it in the trash. He opens the door and took one look at her and frowns.

MJ: you shouldn't be here. Do you want to appear in the front page yet again?

SY: (she shrug nonchalantly) are you going to let me in? I have something important to say. (he hesitated then open the door wider to let her in) guess what? My birthday is coming up this month…

MJ: and?

SY: (looks annoyed at him) and…I want to ask if you can do me a huge favor as my birthday gift.

MJ: tsk, I don't believe in birthday.

SY: it's not something you believe in…it's something you celebrate.

MJ: (stare at her with humor and annoyance then fold his arms to his chest) ok so let's hear this request.

SY: (grin and grab on his arms guiding him to the couch to sit them both down) can you spend a month with me as if I'm the other Song Yi?

MJ: WHAT?!

SY: please? (She gave him her puppy eyes) I want to feel what's it like being with you. One month is not that long.

MJ: I'm leaving for home! Soon too! I'm not staying here!

SY: exactly! Even more reason for you to grant my request right?

MJ: but…but you're not Song Yi…that would be, I would be…

SY: cheating? (she shook her head and lean closer towards him, looking him in the eye) so what part of me is NOT Song Yi? (he stammer but couldn't give an answer and look away from her but she guide his face back to look in her eyes looking at him seriously) I'm not asking for forever, I'm not asking for you to marry me, I'm not asking for you to be my boyfriend, I'm not even asking you to be my lover…all I'm asking is that the remaining time you may have left here, if you could spare one month for me….the me in this world, that's all. (he continue staring at her transfix and conflicted) you said so yourself that I am Song Yi, I just happen to live in a different dimension with different fate and different life, but I'm still me…I'm still Song Yi right? (she broke the intense stare and speech, grin and pat his shoulders) don't worry, if you cheat on me with another woman then we are going to have big issue…with both of me. (She again smile sweetly at him) I give you permission to be with me, it's not cheating.

MJ: (flabbergasted) what kind if reasoning is that?

SY: (cock her head sideways) the kind of reasoning that involved a 400 years old plus alien, two identical worlds in different dimension, and two separate me…

MJ: (scratch his head) now that you put it this way…(shook his head and steel his resolve) no, it's not the same, I can't I'm sorry. You're also married, everything is just wrong.

SY: (she stood up glaring down at him) I'M SEPARATED! (she raise her voice at him which shock him quite a bit since he'd never seen her so angry before, his other SY, yes, but not her…she was always so, so demure and easy going) He's the one NOT giving me the divorce! (she closed her eyes and breathe out heavily) Kisohn, please don't use that as an excuse…god only knows how much I've sacrifice to be with you, even if it's just a short illusion and I'm fully aware of that. Look…are you going to grant my request or not?

MJ look at her still thinking, still calculating and debating what's right and wrong, still fighting between the sound logic of his mind and the thundering screaming in his heart.

SY: (her eyes tear up) never mind, I relieve you from answering the question. Sorry I overstep my boundaries. (she walk out and close the door before he could even realize what just happen)

_–next morning–_

MJ woke up with a massive headache. Fantastic way to start the day. Then found out SY was gone, left sometimes late last night without a word goodbye. At least the goddamn paper is reliant for something.

MJ knock on the door impatiently, when no one open up he knock again, then rang the bell…then knock harder and louder.

YJ: who is so RUDE this early in the day, I swear this better (open the door and saw MJ) what are you doing here?

MJ: I saw the paper…where's your sister?

YJ: If she didn't tell you then that means she didn't want you to know…so why should I tell you? (he slam the door close in MJ's face)

MJ walk down the corridor and then lean his head against the wall. Today is just not a good day for him. His headache just got worse.

**_-_**_-__almost a week later–_

The countryside with its hills and valleys and flat lands pass by in a green blur as SY Speed down the empty path on her bike. The air was slightly hot but the billowing wind against her face and hair have a cooling effect. She made a good choice to move out here. In this remote place, she can feel more peaceful. No one gossip behind and in front of her, no tension about what's the next news is going to be about….just peace.

SY finally reach her small house, the one she bought out of desperation a few weeks earlier while browsing the net, now became her safe heaven. She got off the bike, took the fresh groceries out of the basket and head for the door. Then stop in her track.

SY: how did to find me?

MJ: I'm an alien remember? Or did you forget?

SY: no I didn't…(she push pass him to get to her front door but he yanked her around to face him)

MJ: have you any idea how angry I am right now? How could you just up and disappear all of a sudden without any words? After what happen before…

SY: (with her free hand she push his arms down her shoulders) as you can see I'm perfectly fine. You can leave now. I'm not your Song Yi so stop following me around as if you have the right to know my whereabouts. And you can stop worrying about me doing something stupid like killing myself (she laughs bitterly) I'm not that brave. (she pause) I can hold my breath pretty long underwater did you know that? I'm sorry, but I really just wanted to see you so badly…what I meant to say is, don't worry about me, I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. Go home Kisohn. I meant the other home planet, to your other Song Yi.

MJ: (grabs her and pull her back into his arms with such surprising force that SY drop her bags of groceries) I have something to say too (his breathing starts to rise) I thought about your request…I think…I think after all you've been through…it's not such an outrageous favor to grant, especially if it's for your birthday.

SY: (her hands tremble on his chest as she bit down her lips) Kisohn…I live most of my life out of pity and guilt please don't walk down the same path as I have done…even if that path is with me in it. (she tried to push away from his arms but he held her tighter. Without another word he kissed her. Angry kisses, passionate kisses. Tender kisses. Kisses full of pent up longing. He wanted to make it clear to her that whatever crazy thing exists between them, pity and guilt is not one of them.

He held her while she sobbed and hugged him tighter.

[camera pans out while MJ narrates]

MJ: I know I've crossed that line. I know I have no excuses this time, what I did was unthinkable and unforgivable. But in that moment, I never felt more clear; clear on their differences, clear on their similarities. Here or there, in my heart had only one SY….as one entity or as two separate ones. The thought of losing her again, for the second time, was just too unbearable for me to take.

[scenes flashes through their times together:

MJ racing SY on their bikes through the countryside laughing.

MJ talking to a man back in the city as he trace his hands on the unfinished white, grand piano.

SY &amp; MJ reading under a tree. As he look into the sunset, SY sleep peacefully, snuggling into his stomach with her arms wrapped around him.

MJ chasing her around the creek, picking her up as they both laughs.

Them playing the piano together, looking at each other and smile.

SY look out the window at MJ practice his jumps, disappearing and reappearing in front of her eyes. She smile, look down and walk away from the window.

End scenes with them eating at the table]

MJ: (looks up from eating) you've been taking pictures more frequently.

SY: (stare at the camera) because you're leaving soon. (the air become tense and quiet as he continue eating to avoid the subject. She puts down the camera) Kisohn…when you're coming home and we get married, how many kids do you think we'll have?

MJ: (stop eating midway and looked up at her intensely) we already have this conversation.

SY: (smile curiously) we did? (MJ blink, nod, and smiled at her)

MJ: yes…we did. I said seven.

SY: seven! Isn't that a bit excessive? And…

MJ: all girls if possible (he smiled to himself) I told you that I don't like boys because they are noisy but the truth is I didn't want to share you…I didn't…(he zone out thinking about that conversation then look down and ate, swallowing the lump in his throat)

SY: (clear her throat and wipe her nose with a napkin. Then in a cheerfully teasing voice she continue) so ambitious…did you and I…did we (he look at her curiously) have we…you know, in the same bed, with roof and four walls (she blush and look away)

MJ: ahh, that…no, but I'm sure you wanted it to badly (he tease)

SY: what? (she threw the napkin at him and stood up) you have a bad migraine when we kiss right? Well, you better prepare yourself because…(he stood up and ran as she chase after him laughing) ya! YA! come back here! I thought you wanted 7 kids!

_–sometimes late–_

SY: (trace her hand down his black jacket) today is the big day you've been talking about right? (MJ nod his head) you're nervous. Don't be. (she looks up at him with pride and love) you'll do fine…(she step back and look at him from head to toe) you're going to take my breath away on that Red Carpet (she squeeze his hand) now go…go. (He nods his head and shortly after disappear)

[SY sat back down on the chair, camera pan to the empty room with just her in it]

MJ reappear in SY's bed as he hugged her from behind. She didn't open her eyes or turn around to face him.

SY: did we meet?

MJ: yes…she…you…were beautiful

SY: did you give me a proper kiss after being absent for so long?

MJ: (hesitate) I…

SY: good. I'm glad (she pulled his arms around her tighter) now let's sleep. (a tear escaped her closed eyes and seep into the pillow)

MJ made sure SY slept before teleporting back to his own bed. He laid there looking up at the ceiling but couldn't sleep. His last jump had help him discovered a way to make it last longer, much longer…but only in theory. He have to try it out first. But after seeing SY, having her back in his arms again…he wanted to try leaving again as soon as possible. But the thought of SY here…he toss and turn. Ending one life for another…saying hello to one and goodbye to another, he's not sure if he should be joyful or grievous.

_–sometimes late–_

SY: (held MJ's hand as they walk down the deserted bay. SY stop and took her shoes off, digging her toes into the sand) I want to be like my toes…covered under the blanket of sand so I don't have to face reality (she look at the full moon beaming down the water and inhale the night air deeply) you're leaving today (he nod his head) right about now (he nod his head again). I thought as much, you haven't been the same since you came back 4 days ago.

MJ: I'm sorry I couldn't stay for the full month like we had…

SY: don't worry about it, you've given me more than I could ever dream of. You've been asking me about this bag the whole night. (She pull a black box out of it) I have a feeling you're leaving tonight…so I brought this along. A parting gift.

MJ: I shouldn't take anything back…I

SY: Wei, don't reject me so fast at least pretend to think about it first (she nudge him playfully with her shoulder then turn serious) please Kisohn…this is all that my heart can give you, and I won't ask anything more. Just take this with you wherever you go. If you never open it, I'll understand. But just take it with you. As for me I'm going to be here, waiting for you…I know you might never come back and I know you don't want me to. But what can I do? This stubborn heart no longer see anything but you. You know I'm good at waiting right? I don't mind the wait (she sobbed quietly on his shoulder) I can wait forever…

MJ: (he pulled her out from his arms and wipe her teary face). I'll take the box. Don't cry. And don't wait for me either. I may not ever come back. I need to know that you are going to be ok, that you continue living a good life here without me. I won't be able to rest well if I worry about you.

SY: (nod her head slowly and smile at him encouragingly) you're right. I'm sorry. I'm fine now. Why am I crying? I should celebrate with you right? We are going to reunite and have that…that wonderful wedded bliss and that 7 kids we always talked about. I should be happy for you. For us. I am happy. I'm very happy. (She hugged him tightly again) I promise to take very good care of myself and live happily if you can promise me one thing.

MJ: what is it? (He rubs his hands up and down her back)

SY: forget me. The me here. (MJ stop everything abruptly, even his breathing momentarily)

MJ: what are you saying?

SY: when you leave here, don't look back to this time, this place. Don't think of me, or what if, or how I'm doing. It's best if you erase all your memories of here altogether.

MJ: but…

SY: please don't interrupt. Promise me that as soon as you get back, you will drag me…to the closet priest and marry me right away…I've been waiting for you for too long. (She lean her cheek into his chest) I love you so much…I can't imagine how hard it must be for the me there to wait for you all these years. Just concentrate on the me there and no one else. I am her…we are the same…you got that? (He didn't answer so she pulled out looking at him. But he only look at her with wonder in his eyes)

MJ: you are so brave and amazing and I (he walked further away from her, each step sounding like thunder to her heart) I promise when I get back home I will love only you, we will marry, and we will live happily together, I promise. (he start to disappear)

SY: DO YOU LOVE ME?! (she rush over to hug him one last time but only gasp air) Have you ever love me? (Her voice fades out into the silent night. Suddenly she broke out into loud, incoherent sobs. He's gone. He's really gone. He's never coming back) I'm not brave! (she scream out into the dead sky) I'm not amazing…(she crumble onto the sand in a curl fetus position, wrack with pains she didn't know was even possible to have.)

[camera pans out from her back framing the trees around her, the water and the night sky...the scenery changes as the moon disappear into a crimson morning dawn but she remains in the same position]

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	15. MLFAS Episode 35

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 35 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** After DMJ is kicked out of the house, CSY became inconsolable and went through a range of emotions. SM and BJ questioning unwittingly revealed to SY just how much she's been kept in the dark. When YJ tried to pacify SY by revealing the truth, his intention backfired and made the situation worse. Even the insightful and wise input of Lawyer Jang failed to dissuade her stand on the matter. In her state of grief, SY seek out HK for a friendly ear and as HK stood firm on SY's side, it inadvertently caused a rift between him and Ahnya. Once SY finally meet MJ face to face, will she be able to make the decision that's best for all their sake?

**Scene 2: SY Gets Clarification From SM, BJ, and YJ**

MJ stood on the balcony of their honeymoon lodge looking down at the city below. It's almost 1am but he didn't want to sleep. If he close his eyes, SHE will come and that's the last thing he need right now. He just want his life back the way it was…with his wife by his side. Perhaps if he gave her some time and space…MJ thought about it then disappear.

He reappears in their bedroom. SY is laying on her side sleeping with a long pillow between her legs to support her round belly. He came closer to the bed then stop short. There was a note beside her, he picked it up. "What part of I don't want to see you do you not understand? Even when I'm unconscious I don't want anything to do with you. So leave right now!" He threw the note on the floor and climb on the bed beside her and hug her from behind, lightly rubbing her belly.

MJ: (speak in his head least he woke SY up) daddy really messed things up big time Jin Sunhee, what are we going to do?…how could I not worry? Your mother kick me out and she's not speaking to me…and you could be born any moment. What? You're not?…well, either way I hope this gets resolved before your birth.

SY: (got up in the morning and saw the note on the floor) DAMN YOU ALIEN!

–later that day–

SM and BJ rush over to see SY, saw her in the kitchen table, both looking at each other hesitant at the door not knowing how her mood was.

SY sat at the table staring into space as she ate the ice cream from the carton, mixing the Kimchi in with it.

SM: we just heard about what happen, Song Yi…are you ok?

SY: what do you think? Of course I'm not! (she scoop up a spoonful of ice cream with kimchi and stuff it in her mouth, tears streaming down her face. She wave the spoon in the air) how could he cheat on me like that? Scumbag cockroach that he is (she pound her fist on the table) I want to crush him until all his guts comes out and then throw him in a pit of fire until he incinerated.

BJ: thank god I'm not your husband!

SY glare at her then wail and put her head on the table sobbing (the icecream on the spoon got all over her hair). SM raises her fist to BJ and made a gritting face. She stroke SY's hair in sympathy.

SM: tell us what happen…when did this happen?

SY: (looks up pathetically at SM) I don't know…

BJ: ok but you gotta know who the bitch is right? Let's deal with MJ later, for now we can think up sweet revenge to dish out on that home breaker….that skank who does she think she is!

SM: that's right, just tell us who that Gumiho is and we'll take care of it. You won't even have to lift a finger, Bokja is going to break her face in and I'll be next to her cheering her on.

BJ: hey! Why me?…or we could hire someone…make it like an accident….

SM look thoughtful about that and seem to agree…then both look at SY expectantly.

SY: (in a low whisper) I don't know (dump the remaining kimchi jar into the ice cream carton)

BJ: ya! This girl….do you know anything!?

SM: (made a sick face) can you…not eat that right now, I feel nauseating just looking at you.

SY: I'm pregnant! I can eat whatever I want….(scoop another spoonful) and that's exactly why I'm so angry. I don't know anything! I've been kept in the dark for all this time. He lied to me all this time! (she cried again, her face smeared with ice cream and mouth full of food)

BJ: so you didn't talk to him at all about this?  
SY: how could I? I'm so angry I could spit fire and how do I even trust what he said from now on?

SM: (looks conflicted) Song Yi-ah, you don't need to trust or believe in him right away but don't you think you should sit down and have a talk with him, just to hear what he have to say? And maybe find out more about the situation? (BJ look at SY and shook her head)

BJ: so how did you found out about it?

SY: by accident…I found the letters she wrote to him…

Both SM &amp;BJ: can we see it?

SY: NO! Absolutely NOT!

[scene pan out and pan back in] SM and BJ is reading the letters scattered on the kitchen table while SY grab more food out from the fridge, one hand watermelon the other ramen noodles. She sat back down on the table.

BJ: wait should we be reading the private thoughts of another woman?

All three pause and look at the side in thoughts then continue what they were doing.

SM: wah Song Yi you have real competition here, it seems she really love him.

BJ: (look off in the distant) this girl is so romantic.

SY: yah! This is the second time ah? First was Ahnya, now her…one more strike and I'm going to get new friends!

BJ: I doubt it. You have a twisted love for me and my honesty and you'll always come back for more, just admit it.

SY: (smile briefly and punch BJ playfully on the arm. Then her face turn serious) I really don't know what to do next, I feel so lost.

SM: let's just take it one day at a time. (SM hand came out to hold SY's as BJ hand join theirs. All three looking down thoughtfully and solemnly)

YJ: so this is where you guys are conspiring (all three jumps in surprise)

SY: Jesus! Are you trying to scare the baby out of me?

BJ: my my, haven't seen you lately, you're growing up nicely for noona (she winked at him but he just give her a sarcastic smile then look over at SM. She look away from him and shifted in her chair)

YJ: wait…is that Song Yi's letters you guys are reading?

SM: no, these are letters from the woman Min Joon…the one he's been seeing.

YJ: yep. That's Song Yi's letters…that's what I'm here to talk to you about, Song Yi.

SY: I'm not in the mood for your non-sense Yoon Jai.

YJ: I'm being serious. You didn't stick around to hear Min Joon's explanation but he told me about it so that I can relay it back to you since you're refusing to see him right now.

SM: (grab BJ arms who still smiling at YJ) should we leave and give them some privacy? (BJ slap SM's hand away still smiling dreamily at YJ)

SY: it's ok just talk, whatever Min Joon had done I don't intend to keep it a secret, they know everything about my life anyways.

YJ: (shrug) suit yourself (he pulled out a chair next to SM and sat down, purposely brushing his shoulder up against hers. She scoot her chair further away from him) when he left you that time over three years ago to go back to his home planet, he didn't exactly land there but instead got sucked into another world, well a parallel world to this where you and everyone else is in it, except without the knowledge about him. (He stare at SY to gauge her reaction but she just fiercely look at him without saying a word) You were there of course and he saved you, again, that's how you met, except this time you are not…you. You were already married.

SM &amp; BJ: WHAT?!

SM: you can't be serious? Is this a fantasy we're living in?

YJ: (kept looking at his sister which worrying him more with her silent serious face) and since you were already married to Hwi Kyung…

SM &amp; BJ: WHAT?!

YJ: will you let me finish my story? (SM &amp; BJ gave him apologetic looks and glance curiously over at SY, who's eyes are darting back and forth in silent thoughts) so he kept away from you for most of the three years but watch over you silently to make sure you didn't come to any harm. But I guess the pull between your relationship must be strong because SY decided to get a divorce and through some events MJ ended up spending time with you the last 3 weeks or so before he left. Those letters are written by you….in another time and place.

BJ: wahh…this is better than any manga books I've read. (look over at SY) who would have guess you can be so old fashion romantic like this (she lift up one of the letter)

SM: (still looking shock with her mouth slightly open) how is this even possible? It doesn't make sense at all, why would there be two of her? Of everyone?

YJ: it makes sense though when you think about it, according to DMJ, Ahnya and his people deducted that the universe had split itself out since MJ staying on this earth for too long and had alter the lives and destiny of everyone here that it's like nature way of rejecting MJ and forming a purer world without him in it to right itself back to its original path.

SM: (look at YJ utterly confused) you lost me at the universe splitting itself. I'm so confused that my head hurts.

BJ: so sexy when you talk like that…

SY: (quietly) it's not me (all three turn to look at her) that person, whoever she is, she's not me. (SY push the food aside and stood up in a slow haze and walked off to her bedroom. YJ got up to follow her)

YJ: you aren't seriously still have issue with this are you? This was before you guys were married! He never cheated on you. Beside he was with you, not another woman! (SY ignore him and continue walking slowly to her bedroom. Desperate, he shouted the last thing he could think of) He choose you! He came back to you!

SY: (turn around to face YJ at the front of her door) I need some time to process all this. But one thing I know for certain is that Do Min Joon had cheated on Cheon Song Yi, and he had lied by keeping this secret hidden for so long….now I have to find out from my own brother all the things that's been going on with my own husband when I should have heard this from him from the very beginning. Do you not see what's wrong with this? As my brother can you not see my world is caving in right now? It's crumbling by the seconds….my marriage was base on a lie Yoon Jai.

YJ: (hugs her tightly) I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'm young and stupid for not considering your feelings. If you want it's not too late for me to go punch his face in.

SM: (gave him a halfhearted smile and shook her head) It's not like you can anyways. I actually would have prefer it if he had cheated on me with some no name bimbo, I would do my ranting and raving, get angry and smash things…but there's still a remote chance we could work it out. Now? Now I can't see how things could work out….this woman, this me, she's someone not in this world, who's me or like me but is NOT me…how do I deal with that? How do I compete to that? Do I live for the rest of my life feeling inferior and insecure always wondering who's he's actually with? When he looks at me, do I know who he's looking at? Faith, trust, love…everything had become a blur and I don't even know who I married anymore. Is he Min Joon or is he Kisohn?

YJ: aren't you being a bit harsh on yourself and on him…can't he be both?

SY: no, he can't….just like I can't be both Song Yi (with that she opens the door, walked in, and close the door without another word).

YJ: (walk back dejectedly into the kitchen) aishhh! Did I just make the situation worse? I don't get it? Shouldn't she be happy that MJ only love her? That it wasn't another woman he fell for? (He slum back to the chair as BJ grab a beer from the fridge and hand it to him) thanks.

SM: tsk, do you not know anything about women?

YJ: why? Are you willing to teach me?

BJ: just let me know when you're ready hmm? (BJ winked at him but he rolled his eyes and turn to SM. SM gave him a disgruntle look and turn away gathering all the letters together to put back in the box)

SM: I know you like Min Joon but your sister is going through a tough time right now so stop saying stupid things to upset her.

YJ: (mumble to himself) I was just trying to help.

BJ: (change the subject to relieve the tension) so tell me, how's our relation on the other side of the world.

YJ: (he turn back to BJ, look at her sweetly and smiled) none. You weren't in the picture. Apparently, Song Yi is quite close with Se Mi so there was no chance for you guys to develop further friendship (he shrug)

BJ: that bitch…! Ugh! She grabs her belonging and stomp out the house indignantly.

SM: you could have been more tactful about it you know.

YJ: don't want to. Trying to get rid of her on purpose.

SM: (look at him suspiciously) why?

YJ: (lean in closer to her) aren't you curious at all how your life is in the other world? (they stare at each other intensely, her with a dreadful sense of morbid curiosity and him smiling at her with knowing amusement as the camera pans out)

**Scene 7: SY Having an Insightful Conversation With Lawyer Jang**

SY woke up the next morning seeing her note to MJ on the floor again. She put her hand over her eyes which was swollen from lack of sleep and late night crying. There was an insistent knock on her door.

SY: (went to open up the door) Yoon Jae I'm not in the mood to talk with you.

YJ: not me! Do Min Joon's father…er…Lawyer Jang is here to see you. He seems perplex and really want to talk to you.

SY: (sigh) alright just tell him wait a bit let me get dressed.

SY came down and greet Lawyer Jang in the living room.

LJ: I heard about the situation and came as soon as I can.

SY: Min Joon talk to you?

LJ: no, your mother called.

SY: oh, she was worried about me.

LJ: she called yelling at me.

SY: oh. I'm sorry.

LJ: (shook his head) don't worry about that. How else would I know about this. Where is Min Joon anyways how come he hasn't contact me?

SY: I don't know. I didn't want to see or talk to him right now.

LJ: (nod his head) given the circumstances I understand. How much of it do you know?

SY: I think just about everything. My brother told me, apparently Min Joon relay the message back to him to forward to me. (pause, looking awkward) Look…if you're here to defend his action…

LJ: of course I'm not, I want to… But that's not why I'm here. I want to see how you are dealing with everything, I'm concerned about your health and the health of the baby. Sunbaenim would have want me to look after you if he wasn't around.

SY: Thank you for your concern. But did you know about this?

LJ: (nod his head) just recently though. I did want him to talk to you but…he was very afraid of your reaction and with your condition…

SY: he should have said something before we got married.

LJ: I agree with you. But neither of us is MJ and neither of us really understand what he went through or what goes on in his head. (Sigh heavily and look away to the side) Seeing you now I feel better, though you look like you could use more rest. (Looking at her but hesitating) But since I'm here do you mind listening to a few words of advice from this old man? (SY slowly nod her head) marriage…marriage is a promise you make intending to keep for life, but life…life is a long road to walk together. Many things can happen…anything can happen. In this world there is no marriage that is perfect until the very end. Sooner or later one of you is going to slip up and make mistakes. That's how we learn as human. God knows mine wasn't. I've made a lot of mistakes and so does my wife. We are still together because we love each other, we forgive, and we learn from each other's mistakes.

SY: but there are things you should not break in a relationship…in a marriage. The basic of it is trust, honesty, and love. These are the bond that holds us together…without it what do we have left?

LJ: they are important…but so is faith and forgiveness. Sometimes the one you love the most will be the one that hurt and disappoint you the most. You need to know when to have that faith and forgiveness and who's deserving of it. A marriage is just formality but being together…being "married" to each other requires you to actively upkeep and sustain it. The good times is a given, but it's essential during the turbulence time. (He grabs her hands) during this time you need to fight even harder….please…don't give up. Not on yourself, not on MJ who we all know love you dearly, not on your marriage and love. You both went through so much together already, can't you think of this as another test to surpass? (She didn't answer him but look blankly at a point, her eyes watery). I'm done here…you look exhausted you should get more rest.

LJ stood up to leave then grab his chest in pain. SY stood up to try and steady him.

SY: are you ok? Did I disappoint you that much?

LJ: (gave a little laugh) I have more faith in you then you know. (clutch his chest again and hunch over) it will pass…my heart's conditions been weak lately that's all. (He straighten up) don't worry…starting to feel better already.

SY: are you sure you can drive? Wait here for Yoon Jai to be home, he'll take you back.

LJ: don't worry. I'm really fine now. (He started walking out and passing the fridge, he suddenly pauses then turns back to SY). Sorry I tire you out, our talk must be exhausting…would you like me to get you some water?

SY: don't worry I'll…

LJ: just stay put…I'll get it. (he then came back to SY and hand her a glass of ice)

SY: there's no water in it.

LJ: (he look at it in confusion) you are right, it's not water, it's ice. But if you let it sit a while that ice will melt and turn into water. (She glance up at him surprisingly) what I'm saying is, don't get too bog down with being so finite. Everything on this earth and outside of this earth changes form. It might look different and have different purpose…you might even call it by a different name, but its essence will never disappear. It just changes form infinitely. This ice will melt to water and you can freeze this water back into ice….still the same thing even if it feels different…and is different (she looks at him still perplex. He pat her hand) you're like the ice and she, the water (he hand her the glass of ice then turn around and left)

SY stare down at the glass. The ice move and clink in the glass as its melting. Water starts to accumulate at the bottom. She walked over to the sink, dump the ice out and put the glass back on the table.

SY: so is Min Joon the glass then? (she stare at the glass a second longer in thought then walk back to her room.)

**Scene 10: SY Request to YJ and a Call to HK**

SY woke up, stare at her note on the floor, walked to the bathroom in a daze, brush her teeth…pause and stare hard at her reflection as her eyes teared up.

–next day–

SY woke up, stare at her note on the floor, shuffle to the bathroom, brush her teeth, look in the mirror and feel the anger boiling in her. She threw the brush down and walked out. She pause as she saw herself in the vanity mirror, then looked over around her room at the full mirrors by her closet and shoe area.

YJ walked in the living area as he heard a shattering sound in SY's room and race there, knocking down her door. He saw her shaking on one end and his eyes move over to the shatter glass by her vanity on the other end. He rushes over to her, holding her hands looking her up and down, checking for injuries.

YJ: are you ok? (she nods her head so he drops her hands) you know how dangerous that was! Aishhh! What happen? You threw that shoe at the mirror? (She nods her head again) What am I going to so with you?

SY: Yoon Jai, can you help me take out all the mirrors in this room? (he look back at her incredulous) as a matter of face take all the mirrors away in the whole house.

YJ: do you know how ridiculous you sound right now? What's next after that? Every mirror in Korea? Do you plan to not ever look at yourself again?

SY: CAN YOU AT LEAST TAKE THE ONES IN MY ROOM OUT FOR NOW? I'M GOING CRAZY HERE!

YJ: the ones in your room, fine. But you need to face Min Joon hyung already. Maybe even beat him up if you want but you need to face him, ask him what you need to ask and get your answers because the longer you mope around in misery you're only hurting yourself with crazy thoughts in your head. You're still married to him, so work it out together, that means including him in it! (he left her to go clean up the mess)

–later that night–

SY: (lay on the swing outside her house at night, the phone to her ear) hi…am I bothering you?

HK: no, why would you say that?

SY: I know you're on a business trip and won't be back for another 4 days. I just….I really miss your friendship right now. I could really use a friend.

HK: what happen what's going on? Why do you sound so sad? Where's Min Joon?

SY: it's about Min Joon but I don't want to talk in detail until you get back….Hwi Kyung-ah…can I ask you a question?

HK: umhum

SY: why do you like me? What is so good about me any ways?

HK: (caught off guard) now you're really worrying me.

SY: never mind, sorry I shouldn't have asked that. I'm sorry I called. Enjoy the remainder if your trip ok? (She hung up. He look at his phone, troubled)

SY look up at the night sky. The moon is big tonight. As big as the moon on their wedding day. She remember a time when she was as close to that moon as she was close to Min Joon. Now both of that memories seem so distant and far away.

–meanwhile–

HK pack his belongings in a hurry. Something is definitely really wrong here. In all the years he'd liked her she never ask him why he liked her, she never even like to approach that subject or bother too much with it. He went into the bathroom to get his remainder belonging when a pair of arms envelope him from behind.

HK: Jesus! You scared me. Why do you keep popping in and out like that? ….and why always in the bathroom? (she hugs him closer)

Ahnya: I missed you too. (he turned around and pulled her away)

HK: I'm in a bit of hurry, I gotta pack and get back home. (her smile disappear)

Ahnya: why? What's wrong?

HK: I don't know, something is not right with Song Yi, I have to get back.

Ahnya: But we still have a few days left..you're just going to leave just like that? Because of Song Yi?

HK: you don't understand. I know her too well and something had happened between her and Min Joon. She really needs me right now.

Ahnya: and I guess she's more important than me.

HK: I….I don't mean that. You're twisting everything around.

Ahnya: have you any idea what I risk to be with you? (shook her head) I should have known better…some things will never change (she disappear)

HK: AHNYA! AHNYA! DAMN IT! (he threw the clothes into the suitcase and plop down on the bed rubbing his forehead in vexation)

**Scene 15: MJ Faces SY and Her Decision**

MJ appeared in their bedroom as like every night for the last week or so but today when he emerges, he took a few steps back. It's 2am but she wasn't sleeping. As a matter of fact, she's sitting in bed staring straight at him with her arms crossed.

MJ: (quietly and cautiously) Hi.

SY: I'm ready to talk so come in and let's talk. (he pulled out the vanity chair and sat on it facing her.)

MJ: what happen to the mirror on your vanity wall?

SY: there's no mirrors in this room…do you want to know why? (he look down knowingly) yes…because I can't even stand looking at myself, now when I do all I could think of is "her". I don't even feel comfortable in my own skin anymore.

MJ: Song Yi-ah…for what it's worth I'm really very sorry I put you through this. It's not my intention to hurt you…I never wanted to hurt you.

SY: then why? Just tell me why Min Joon?

MJ: why what? Why did I choose to go to that other Earth?…I didn't have a choice, I didn't even know it existed. I was pulled there weather by the force of that world or by Song Yi's need of me…I don't know and I can't tell you but I swear I have no control over that.

SY: fine…then why did you…why did you…(her voice broke) with her….did you love her? More than me?

MJ: how could you ask me that? Did I not come back to you? I'm HERE aren't I?

SY: that's NOT the point! You're here but is your heart here?

MJ: WHY? WHY would you think my heart is not here? Because I love you in another place?

SY: BECAUSE YOU LOVE ANOTHER ME! She's different, I'm different…we are not the same!

MJ: Song Yi…please, I don't want to fight with you. I can't possibly make you understand what I went through or what it feels like for three years without you and yet with you. I…I did try very hard. But how? How do I stay away from you? I missed you so damn much and I love you so damn much it feels like my insides have been ripped out and all that's left is an empty hole. But you…in that world…made it bearable for me to live, to have hope, to continue fighting my way back to you.

SY: then how do you think I feel? Three years Min Joon! Three years do you see me falling into another man's arms! I waited for you! I waited for you every second of everyday (her tears are pouring down and she furiously wipe them away) like a fool, I sat and waited and cried…and every morning that you didn't showed up I felt like I just died all over again. When all this time you have HER!

MJ: (covering his face in his palms, his shoulder shaking from crying. Finally he looked up at her) you're all I had in that world. I didn't have support from a family, or friends, colleagues, or anyone else…you're all I had…I was all alone and I didn't want to let you go, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.

SY: (look up at the ceiling) fine. Let's just say that I could forgive you that. (she look back at him) What about afterward? You didn't tell me when you got back. You let me live a lie for all this time when I had thought that we were living a dream, a paradise. You made a fool out of me…out of our love. God! Our marriage was base on a lie! How could I forgive you that?

MJ: how is our marriage base on a lie? I love you and everything I said in that church holding your hands, I meant all of it!

SY: you left out the most crucial important information of all! You just came back from another woman's arms and married me! You cannot even possibly imagine what it feels like knowing that! Do you know what you look like Min Joon?

MJ: what? What do I look like? A man too in love with the same woman in two different worlds? Why? Would you have loved me any less? Would you not have married me?

SY: I don't know! Maybe yes, maybe no but at least I would have had a choice in it! (he look sadly at her)

MJ: so that's just how far your love for me extends to? A fifty fifty chance? (he looked down) I was again afraid. I had left her, left all those memories behind to be with you, to create a new life with you. Three years we were apart and me fighting my way back to you. I just wanted to hold you in my arms. The last thing I wanted was something else to come in between us…a past that no longer matters to become a present problem. I'm sorry you felt betrayed and cheated out of a decision because of my own insecurity and love for you. You can be mad, angry at me for as long as you want but I will be here and I will make it up to you any way I possibly can…just tell me what I can do to make things right again…please…I…(he went to reach for her hand)

SY: (she pulled away) I think we should get a…

MJ: DON'T!….DON'T EVEN SAY WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY! Don't say anything you're going to regret later!

SY: then at the very least we need some time apart…a…separation (she choke) for now to sort out our feelings. I don't know if I could…

MJ: (a pool of tears gather in his eyes as he slowly got up and then got down on both knees) I never kneel down like this in front of anyone. And I've never begged for anything in all the 435 years that I've lived. But I'm begging you now. Please…don't do this to us. Don't break our family like this. I promise you anything…just don't walk away from me. I can't live without you…I will die…I…

SY: (she breathe in deeply, her heart felt like it might explode any moment but she steel herself not to break in, not this time) No you won't…you won't die from heartache. I'm still here aren't I?…I'm still alive. Min Joon…I'm not saying this and doing this to take revenge on you. I honestly have no confidence and faith in myself right now…nor in you. I can't see you and not think about what happen, I can't even look at myself in the mirror. I don't know how many times a day would I question your every word, your every look…who is it for? Is it me he's thinking of or her? Is it me he's loving? Or is it me in the other world? Love…love can be rebuild and rekindled…but trust, once trust is broken…it's like a scar that will never heal. If you have any love for me at all you would respect my wishes for now. Please don't come here at night anymore. I need room…and space…and time…without you in it.

MJ: but Jin Sunhee…

SY: I will call you when the time comes, you're still her father and I'm not that cruel to keep you away from her. I'm tired now, can you please leave?

MJ: Song Yi…please, I beg you don't…

SY: PLEASE GO! LEAVE NOW! (he disappeared without another word. She laid back down on the bed and weep openly as the weather turn suddenly turbulence. Harsh rain and wind slam into the window as the thunder and lightning continuously rage outside. SY didn't notice.)

MJ reappeared back to the lodge and without a moment's hesitation he screamed his frustration, anger, and hurt in a loud roar as everything that can be broken broke in the house as it flew in all direction. It's as if a hurricane had taken resident inside his honeymoon lodge. The light flicker on and off as MJ sat dejectedly in a corner, looking lost and alone. MJ look up and suddenly saw SY floating closer towards him. She's not pregnant.

MJ: don't come any closer (she halted).

SY: Kisohn…please…(her hand is holding up one side of her torn dress, the other reaching out to him as blood drop down her forehead but MJ is too angry to see anything or acknowledge any of that)

MJ: did you not know what you have cost me? Please leave me alone! I want to live my life here. I want my wife, I don't want you!

SY: (she cried out again) please….help me Kisohn…I need you.

MJ: WHAT I NEED IS MY WIFE! I'M NOT LEAVING HER AND OUR CHILD…I'M NOT! (he closed his eyes and block his ears with both his hands) GO AWAY (he screamed and sobbed) PLEASE GO AWAY! (she gasp and cried in pain as the flame envelope her and disappear. After a while there was only dead silence so he open his eyes, he no longer see or hear her. MJ let out a sigh of relief when the loud knocking made him jump. He walked to the door and yank it open not really knowing whom to expect as he's too exhausted to use his powers)

The rain and wind came charging through the door as a girl about 15 or 16 years old stood there in a pristine white dress smiling up at him. She seemed untouched by the elements as the rain seems to move around her. MJ shook his head and rubbed his tired eyes in case he's still in some dream like state. When she's still there he looked at her closer willing to remember if he might know her from somewhere. She seems familiar and yet not.

MJ: I'm sorry who are you? Do I know you?

Girl: (without breaking her smile she answered him in his head) hello father.

MJ: …..Jin Sunhee? (her smile became a blindingly winsome, wide grin…and through all the dark turmoil of the thunderous storm, her face shine almost as bright as the afternoon sun).

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	16. MLFAS Episode 36

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 36 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** In present day alternate world, altSY is adjusting to life without Kisohn but an unexpected visitor may disrupt the new found life she made for herself. Grief stricken, MJ fought the pull and call of altSY for help but his resolve will be shaken by new, shocking information coming from the future. Meanwhile SY has a change of heart towards MJ after some thoughts and conversations with both HK and Ahnya. But will MJ be there to patch things up with his wife or will he risk it all to save altSY once and for all.

**Scene 2: Present Time Alternate World, altSY's Adjusted Life**

[camera on a big photo hanging on the wall of MJ and SY in front of a piano smiling. MJ suddenly teleport in front of it as a bullet hit him on the shoulder, landing him roughly on the floor]

SY: (rush over to him, her voice in a panic) Kisohn? Is it really you? Why are you back?!

MJ: I'm here to save you (he looks at his bloody shoulder) I'm not doing such a good job so far.

SY: why Kisohn? Did I not tell you to forget about me?! You're not supposed to be here! (she hug his body to shield him and whisper desperately in his ears) leave NOW! Hurry!

MJ: (pull her back as he look at the sticky blood dripping from her head, down to the side of her face and her dress torn at the shoulder and side hem. He was so livid he didn't even feel the pain on his shoulder anymore as he gently pushes her aside to stand up) I'm not leaving without the guarantee of your safety.

48 HOURS EARLIER

–alternate world–

SY: (smile down at the old woman) grandma let me help you take that home.

Old lady: thank you child…my arthritis is acting up again (SY pack all the loads of groceries into her bicycle basket as she walk the bike alongside the old woman) if you weren't married I would have send my grandson to ask for your hand.

SY: (laughs) your oldest grandson is twenty. (The old lady shrug)

Old lady: age is just a number (she nudge and wink at SY) when will we have the pleasure of meeting your husband? It's been almost two years, aren't you lonely without him?

SY: awh (she confirm with a smile), but I have him everywhere at home so it doesn't feel too lonely.

Old lady: still, you're at the peak of your years and shouldn't remain alone like that, what about kids? A man's career should be second to his wife and family.

SY: it's ok I don't mind (she change the subject) when are you going to make that delicious…(their conversation fade out)

SY: (preparing some food on the table, then look at the life size pillow doll sitting on the chair with a smiling picture of MJ) I know these are not your favorite dishes but we have special guests coming tonight…awww, don't pout love, I'll make it up to you later aw? aw? (She blew him a kiss when she heard the knocking) I'm coming! (SY open up the door and threw herself in SM's arms as the two hug each other tightly) I missed you! It's only been a few months not seeing each other but I missed you dearly.

SM: then you should move back home with us already. Why keep hiding yourself here? (She pull out and look at SY) these days there's rarely any talk about you or Hwi Kyung anymore so please come home.

SY: (close the door and turn away) I told you already the reason why. Where's Yoon Jai? He's not coming with you this time?

SM: no…he's getting ready for his entrance exam…again.

SY: hmm, still want to be a professor huh?

SM: (laughs) you know how stubborn he is.

SY: yes…that's why you love him (SM shrug and smile). Let's have dinner, you must be hungry and exhausted. Just wait until you see what I made for you!

–a while later–

SM ate as she shifts uncomfortably from side to side. Her eyes dart back and forth from SY to the life size doll with Kisohn picture posted on the head, sitting directly across from her.

SY: you think I'm crazy.

SM: (put down her chopsticks and grab SY's hand) no, no I don't think that. It's just…I worry about you. I mean just look at this place! Nothing has changed a bit. Your walls are still filled with pictures of you and him together, you still have this doll at your dining table, and that giant piano is still taking all the space in your living room. Song Yi-ah don't you think you should start getting rid of some of the stuff and I don't know, try and move on? It's been almost 2 years.

SM: I know that. I know he's not coming back and I should move on with my life. But I don't want to, I don't think I'm even capable of that. Without all this (she look around the house) I wouldn't know how to cope. To everyone else it might sound crazy that I talk to him every morning, every night, and at every meals but it's what kept me sane. I think…no, I know he probably married by now and thinking up of how we live our lives together, it makes me happy.

SM: But that's his own life now, you still have yours to live. I'm not saying I can fully understand or accept everything you told me but…if it's true then he's married now to another you, he had moved on. It may be you there but it's not the you here. I don't want my Song Yi to just survive…I want you to live this life as your own. I feel so bad that you're just…wasting it away on a few short memories when he's happily married elsewhere. It makes me really angry.

SY: As I told my mother and father countless times before…know you all care and worry about me but believe me, I'm much happier living like this then with anyone else or any other way. This feels real to me. More real than when I was actually married to Hwi Kyung (she look down and continue eating as she finish her thoughts) sometimes, all it takes is a few short memories to last for a whole lifetime. Some people can live their entire life and never experience such beautiful memories as I have…I'm very blessed (she sniffle and wipe her nose then continue eating)

SM didn't know what else to say to that so she just smile sadly and continue eating.

Not long after SM left there was a knock at the door.

SY: (opens the door and took a step back in surprise) Oppa…how did you find me?

JK: I followed SeMi. I've been debating for months and months if I should search you out or continue waiting for you to come back or call me. But you never did…so here I am.

SY: I'm sorry I left so abruptly Oppa but since me and Hwi Kyung split up…I just didn't think it was appropriate to keep seeing you. Hwi Kyung is your brother and I'm your friend…I know how hard it can be for you to be in the middle. Please understand my decision.

JK: should we continue talking by the door or are you going to let me in? (SY hesitated and he walked in, then turns around angrily) what is this?

SY: that's…why I didn't want to invite you in. (sigh) This is Kisohn (she point out to one of the picture) you remember the person I mention to you before right? This is the man I love. Look, I'm really sorry about your brother…

JK: where is he? (SY gave him a confused look) this Kisohn, where is he?

SY: not here (she softly whisper)

JK: I'll wait. I want to meet him face to face.

SY: I don't think that's possible. He's not here as in he's never coming back (she didn't think it was possible but JK looks even more livid)

JK: THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE ALL BY YOURSELF WITH THESE (he gesture to all the pictures surrounding her) …WHEN THIS MAN CLEARLY DOESNT EVEN WANT YOU!

SY: Oppa, this is not your problem to be concern about and you don't know the whole story behind all of this.

JK: (push her roughly against the wall) then make me understand Song Yi! Why do you choose my brother to marry? You should have listened to me! he wasn't the one for you. I told you that before. And now…now this? This…this guy was never in your life…I WAS THE ONE IN YOUR LIFE! I was there right alongside with you watching you grew up! WHY? Why is it NOT ME? Why!? (His grip on her shoulder tighten and SY flinch)

SY: (her voice shook as she tried to stay calm, this is a side of him she'd never witness before) Oppa…you're hurting me.

JK: (doesn't seem to hear her) I loved you, you know that?! I loved you for almost half my life!

SY: (taken aback and shock) I'm sorry Oppa, I always thought of you as my own older brother but nothing more. I didn't know…and for that I'm sorry but I don't…I can't ever love you that way.

JK: (he shook her) DON'T SAY THAT! DON'T EVER SAY THAT! (he leaned his body in closer to her as he tried to kiss her lips but she moved her head, he angle after her head in the other direction but she just move the other way while trying to push him out. He kept forcefully trying to kiss her and she finally gave one hard push, he stagger back a bit and was about to close in on her again when she slap him hard across the face. It seem to have woken him from his anger as he stood rooted to the floor looking down).

SY: (still shaking from fury and fear as she ground out) our friendship and relation ends as of right now. Please don't ever come back here again.

JK: (panic) I'm sorry Song Yi, I didn't mean that. I promise it won't happen again.

SY: I'm sorry Jae Kyung Oppa but it's for your own good as well. It will just get awkward between us. Please, just leave.

There wasn't anything else he could say so JK storm out the door and left. SY close and lock the door. Only then did her legs buckle and gave out as she slid down the door still in shock.

**Scene 5: MJ Enlighten Conversation with JSH**

MJ: (look at the girl up and down) You're….you can't be, my daughter's not even born yet!

JSH: may I come in?

MJ: (looks conflicted but let her in, still continue looking at her in puzzlement) how is this even possible?

JSH: you don't look too good father. And look at this place. (she blink her eyes and everything in the background rewinds back in time before MJ came back as both her and MJ stood unmoved from the present time looking on as the background righted itself into its place)

MJ: how?…

JSH: the same way you stop time father…just more advanced. I can manipulate time in layers.

MJ: I need to sit down (he went backward and sat on the pristine couch) am I dreaming?

JSH: (laughs) no father (she came closer to him and touch both his hands) can you feel that? I'm real. I told you not to worry too much even if mother kicked you out but you didn't listen to me.

MJ: (gingerly touch her face) I don't know what to say…I don't know how to feel seeing you so…grown up when you're not even born yet. You're so beautiful…just like your mother.

JSH: I'm sorry I had to make my appearance now, and it's confusing for you but there was no other way.

MJ: wait..if you are from the future…then you can tell me, right? Our family will be ok right? Your mother…she will forgive me right?

JSH: that is why I'm here. All of it will depend on you and mother. But right now you need to go save her.

MJ: save her? (He stood up abruptly) why? What happen I was just with her…

JSH: no…I'm not talking about mother here, I'm talking about the one in the other world.

MJ: (sat back down in frustration) Jin Sunhee-ah…she's not your mother. Your mother is here. Besides, I don't belong there and I don't want to ever come back. It's best if we just forget about it. Is it not true that your birth will obliterate the other world? So it is pointless, I don't want to leave your mother. That other world will take care of itself.

JSH: is that what you think?…what you believe father? Why do you think you see her at night and as the time is approaching closer she's manifesting into your reality? It is not her that's haunting you. It's your own awareness and conscience and it's getting stronger and stronger. You know what you have to do.

MJ: no…it can't be, the two world are moving closer that's why she's able to….to communicate with me. You can go save her! But I can't leave your mother at a time like this, I can't!

JSH: (shook her head) no father. There is no one that's connected between the two worlds but you. No one can go there and no one there can come here, not even myself. You're the only one capable of it. She needs you.

MJ: I need you! I need your mother! I need to be here when you're born…to be the first person to look at your face. There's a chance that won't happen if I leave…I can't take that chance.

JSH: father (she held his hands gently and look up at him)…your love for us is vast and I love you very much for that but don't hide behind your fear…your fear will destroy us. I know you are afraid that mother would not forgive you if you leave now but if you don't leave…do you think you can live in peace with us, knowing what you know about mother in the other world and what happen to her? It will destroy you…slowly but surely. And that will destroy us all.

MJ eyes became teary as he look up at the ceiling trying to control his conflict.

JSH: I can't help you further; the decision is all up to you. I'm here to just remind you this: have more faith in mother. I will help you with all that I can but you need to let go of your fear and have faith in her love. If you can't do that then all will be lost.

**Scene 9: SY Conversation with HK and Ahnya**

SY woke up the next morning. She turns over and there was her note, untouched on MJ's side of the bed. She picked up the note, look at it for a few minutes then took it and pressed it to her chest, crying into her pillow.

After a bit longer SY decide to get up out of bed to go to the playground park, hoping she might see that little girl, Sunny, again. She wants to see her smile…somehow seeing her smile seems to take all her worries away.

SY walk quietly around the corner then stop short as she heard voices in the living room, she went back behind the wall listening.

SY's mother: …and you think this is my fault how? She gets that stubbornness from you!

SY's father: yeah but she's been living with you not me so that harsh unforgiving nature she learned it from you. (SY's mother sneer at her husband)

HK: mother, father…(bow) please let's not argue about this. I think SY is right in how she react to MJ…I mean how could he do this to her? If only he wasn't an alien I'd…(looks embarrass) well, I just know if it was me I would never betray SY's trust like that.

SY's mother: (pat HK hand) dear, that's sweet to say but you're not married yet. Those who's not married thinks that marriage is the end all…the happily ever after. But actually it's just the beginning if a very tough journey (she glance pointedly at her husband) There are much worse things that can happen then what Do Min Joon-shi did in the past. Not to say that he's faultless and I would give him a beating if I see him. Still, Song Yi is taking it a bit to the extreme here, especially now when she needs her husband by her side the most.

SY's father: but can you fault her? She loves him too much. They say the more you love the harder you fall…

SY: (walked out from her corner making sure they heard her) what are you guys doing here?

SY's mother: ahhh you're up. Hwi Kyun's been waiting for you for over an hour.

HK: (smile) it's nothing…you seem to need the rest, I can wait.

SY: aren't you supposed to still be on your trip? What are you doing here?

SY's father: he's worried about you…we all are sweetie.

SY's mother: while he's waiting we fill him in on what's been happening.

SY: I see.

SY's mother: (looks at her husband) well, we better get going to the market for some food. I'll be cooking for tonight, (turn to look at HK) stay for dinner ok? (He bow his head in answer. Then she took her husband's hand and walk them both out the door)

HK: so…how are you?

SY: surviving. Look, I didn't mean to disrupt your trip, you shouldn't come home early just for my sake.

HK: you may be married but you're still my best friend.

SY: (smile at him) thanks. You want a drink? I'm thirsty (she gets up but he stop her)

HK: let me, you need your rest.

SY: (pulled out of his hands) I'm not an invalid, just pregnant. Besides, I've been lounging about in bed all day, I could use some exercise. (SY walked to the fridge with two glasses, then suddenly look thoughtful for a moment. She came back to HK and placed the two glasses on the table.

HK: ya, Song Yi what's the meaning of this? (He stares at the two glasses, one water and the other ice)

SY: what do you prefer more? water or ice?

HK: why are we talking about this? Don't you want to discuss more important matters? Like what should be done about Min Joon and your marriage? I really want to punch his face in, tell me…can I do that? I will do it if you want me to.

SY: this is important…is ice better then water? Or water better? (she kept looking at it perplex)

HK: (felt impatience, took the glass of ice and pour it into the glass of water) why can't it be both? (He hand her the glass) now it's nice and cold.

SY: you can't do that! You can't just mix them together like that!

HK: why not? I just did. And isn't it better this way? You can have both. Are you going to drink it? (She just stare at it repulsively) no? (He shrug and drank the content)

SY: ughhh you men are all the same! Go home Hwi Kyung.

HK: but…we haven't talk about your issue yet!

SY: we just did!

HK: we did?

Ahnya: (appeared out of the blue) yes Hwi Kyung I think it's time you leave.

HK: Ahnya!…(he stood up in surprise and about to walk over to her but stop short) we need to talk…(SY sneer at him for switching side so fast)

Ahnya: I'm not here to talk to you Hwi Kyung. I'm here to talk to Song Yi.

SY: (to Ahnya) where have you been? Hwi Kyung went on a trip and you suddenly disappear now he's back and you're back too…are you guys synchronizing with each other now? (Smile sarcastically then thought to herself then her eyes became round with shock and stare from one silent person to the other) you! (pointing at HK) you! (pointing at Ahnya) you guys…(pointing back and forth)

HK: wow, erhmmhem look at the time! I've been here longer then I thought. Song Yi, looks like you're not ready to discuss the issue yet. Let me know when you're ready, I have some important work matters I have to attend to, tell mother sorry for me I can't stay for dinner. (He gave a look at Ahnya then took his jacket and bolted out the door)

SY: (turn over to Ahnya) well, that got rid of him pretty fast didn't it? Care to enlighten me about your relationship with him?

Ahnya: why? It's my private matter. I'm here to discuss with you about Min Joon and what's been going on.

SY: why? It's my private matter. (She threw back at Ahnya)

Ahnya: is it? Private? As far as I know, every member of your family knows and so does all your friends.

SY: that's right. And you're neither one of those so my affairs don't concern you.

Ahnya: I'm not concern about your affairs, I'm concern about Kisohn's.

SY: rightttt…how could I forget he's your life partner isn't it?….my husband's your life partner and now my best friend…your what? Lover? You aliens really know how to two time really well.

Ahnya: careful with your words and actions Song Yi…you're walking the fine line of becoming an embitter person.

SY: and who's fault would that be?!

Ahnya: yours.

SY: ME?! did you even realize what just happen here? That Min Joon lied to me? Had an affair with someone else? Broke our trust and bond of marriage? (Her tears start falling again) broke my heart at this crucial moment when we were supposed to be happy and excited about the birth of our baby? How do I not feel bitter and angry? How is it MY fault?

Ahnya: you always have a choice in everything…even in how you feel.

SY: you're telling me about feelings? You? The alien species that doesn't believe in family and relationship?

Ahnya: what? You don't think we can feel deeply like you do? Then why did you marry Min Joon if that's how you really feel? We are not robots….yes, it's true that we live in a society that doesn't believe in deep feelings and emotions. We do not live to create bonds but to be a student of the universe. That doesn't mean we are incapable of such emotions…if anything our feelings are magnified even more when we choose to open ourselves to it. Min Joon loves you more than anything on this earth, more than anything in this universe…as his wife you should know that.

SY: so you're here to defend him and his actions.

Ahnya: no, I'm here to enlighten you about his actions. Did you once stop thinking about yourself and thought instead of Kisohn? About what he have to struggle with? (stare at SY's silent face) I didn't think so. Did you once wonder what it was like for the other Song Yi? What happen to her? How she is when he left her? (SY remain silent) I didn't think so either. The people of this earth preach about love, that if you love someone fully, you give yourself to them unconditionally. It's not you that you first worried about, it's them and their wellbeing. Putting that person first before your own needs and wants, that's the purity of love. Your love is still steep in selfishness.

SY: so you're saying I should just roll over and let Min Joon do whatever he pleases? That's not what I imagine a relationship is about.

Ahnya: no, that's not what I'm saying. I guess you have to figure that out for yourself (turn to walk away but stop and turn her head slightly to SY) this is a concept that the other Song Yi grasp very well, so I will continue my hope that you're not completely hopeless (she disappear)

SY: Ahnya! Wait! You knew about the other Song Yi? You knew? (SY threw the couch pillow to the area where Ahnya was just standing at, then look to the side perplex, letting out a frustrated sigh as she rubs her temple)

**Scene 11: The Departure of MJ**

MJ teleported in front of his house, as he stood outside in the dark, silent night looking up to the window of his wife's bedroom. He stood there for a long time.

[camera pan in scenes of MJ looking up at the window in different angles as he narrates in his head: Song Yi-ah, I'm taking a leap of faith. I'm still afraid of losing you, and I'm not sure if I'll ever shake that feeling completely, but I will put it aside and do what I know is right in my heart. I will go on believing that whatever may happen from now on, we will get through this together. I love you...my wife (He turns away to leave but look back at her window) I will be back before you know it...wait for me]

–in the alternate world–

SY lay in the grass hugging the doll closer to her. She looks up at the night sky.

SY: do you think maybe one day you can take me to your home? Awh, I want to meet your family. What? why not? You don't think they will accept me?….cha….Kisohn, you underestimate my charm. I got you to acknowledge me didn't I? It only took three years but I did it right? (She hugs the doll tighter and point to an unknown star) let's go there for our next anniversary. It's time you show me some of that alien power of yours. (she pouts at the pillow) keep that up and you'll be sleeping on the couch tonight…at least humor me and say yes.

–in the normal world–

SY: yes! I said yes! So stop nagging me Yoon Jai! (she close her bedroom door and sat on her bed rubbing the belly) why did my doctor have to call at a time like this? I just finish telling Min Joon I didn't want to see him not more than 2 days ago. Aishhhhh! This is so embarrassing. Why can't I go to my checkup without the father? Why? Why? (She held on to the phone, then threw it on the bed, then picking it back up) tsk, it can't be helped. (dialing MJ's number but no one picked up. She opens her door) Yoon Jai! You know where my husband is? Can you drive me there?

–on the drive to the honeymoon house–

YJ: so does this mean you'll forgive Min Joon?

SY: we're just simply going to the doctor together. I said nothing about forgiving him (she plays with the hem on her skirt nervously) are we there yet?

–at the honeymoon house–

MJ: did you have a good sleep last night?

JSH: I don't have a problem sleeping, how about you father? You look much better this morning.

MJ: surprisingly, it's the best night rest I had in a long while. I'm glad you decided to stay for the night. I'm not sure if it's because you're here with me or…that I made my peace with my decision. (He walked out the door first and turn around to look at his daughter standing by the door frame as the morning light shine on her. He reaches out to lightly pinch her cheeks) don't grow up too fast darling, wait for me.

JSH: (shifted her eyes and look down at the slight slope below and saw SY and YJ in the car looking at them. She moved in closer to MJ and gave him a tight hug) I love you father and remember what I tell you…save her no matter what it takes.

MJ was so surprise he didn't know whether to hug her back or not. Then settle for patting her back and rubbing her head.

SY: let's go Yoon Jai

YJ: but we just got here…maybe, it's not what you think…we should go and…

SY: I'm not in the mood to face another of his women. Let's go.

YJ: but…(SY gave him the death stare so he turns the car back around and drove off scratching his head and mumble under his breath) why Min Joon why at this crucial moment? Aishhh! (He hit the steering wheel in frustration).

As MJ walked back in the house JSH disappear and reappear below the slope where the car was just at moments ago. She looks at the road and at the car driving further and further away, then disappear.

**Scene 14: MJ Request A Favor From Ahnya**

Ahnya: So this is where you've been.

MJ: why are you looking for me?

Ahnya: I want to see how you are doing, things doesn't look too good for you at home. Though I'm not expecting you to look half as good as you do now. You don't look very distress to me.

MJ: I was. But I have since made peace with the situation.

Ahnya: (raise her eyebrow at him in disbelieve) is that so.

MJ: you actually came at the right moment; I have a favor to ask you. I'm leaving to the other world to save Song Yi….and I need you to promise me you'll take care of my wife here until I come back.

Ahnya: you can't be serious? I just tried my best to help you out with your wife and if she was swayed just a little…all of that will be gone the moment you leave! Do you want to go back to your wife or not? She'll never forgive you if you leave now, you have to know that! Or…are you not planning on telling her?

MJ: just keep close to her. If and when she ask about me or to see me, if I'm not back yet you can tell her the truth. I'm not going to lie to her any more. I'll take whatever consequences will come with it…but I will continue to have faith in her, in us.

Ahnya: I can't let you do this Kisohn. You're risking your marriage, your family, your life even…for Song Yi in another world that…would disappear soon anyways! Why would you do that? Is your wife and baby less important than her?

MJ: I have to go…I don't expect you or anyone to understand my decision. But it's because I love my wife and Jinny that I'm doing this. (he let his mind and body relax and follow the pull of the other world as everything black out and he disappear)

Ahnya: what? Kisohn! Kisohn! Who's Jinny? Kisohn! Min Joonnnnn! Come back! (she kept yelling at the silent room with no answer back)

**Scene 17: The Struggle Between JK, SY, and MJ**

Song Yi is sleeping in her room when she heard a loud bang. She immediately got up and came out of the room then stop short in complete horror. Oppa Jae Kyung is standing by her busted front door with a gun in one hand and big container of gasoline on the other.

SY: oh my god what are you doing? (He put the bottle down and stumbles towards her, she baked away looking around for any weapons around in case she needs it but couldn't find anything of use. He stop within a few feet if her and sway to and fro, his voice slurred)

JK: I'm here to save you. No need to thank me. (He turns to the side and shot a picture of MJ and her as it come crashing to the floor)

SY: oh my god…you're mad! Stop it! Stop it! (She ran towards the broken pictures on the floor, she turns towards him and yelled) GET OUT OF MY HOU…(she stop mid-sentence as she realize he's pouring gasoline on her piano and furniture. She ran towards him) WHAT ARE YOU DOING? STOP IT! Stop it please! (she cried) this is my home! (She yank at his arm but he push her roughly away as she fell, hitting her head on the side of the table. Her vision turn black and blurry, she shook her head a few times and felt something sticky run down the side of her face. As the image start to sharpen she saw JK drunk face close to hers)

JK: are you ok? Did I hurt you? You shouldn't make me hurt you like that. (she tried to scoot away from him but he's holding tight onto her shoulder. SY pulled away from him hard and ripped the shoulder of her nightgown dress. She tripped and fell down as he pulled on the helm of her dress. SY kicked his fingers with her other leg. He pulled her to him as she tried to pull away from the other direction. Her hem torn and a piece of the fabric are now in his hand. He threw it away and point the gun at another picture). WHY DID YOU MAKE ME ANGRY LIKE THIS! (He shot another frame of MJ as it fell down) I will destroy this place…then you will come home with me!

SY: I'm not going anywhere with you! (she screamed back at him)

JK aim his gun at another picture by the far end of the wall. He shot it as a man appeared out of nowhere and fell down.

–present time in alternate world–

MJ: (gently push SY aside) I'm not leaving without the guarantee of your safety (he look at JK). You again. You're trouble everywhere you live.

JK: (shook his head to clear his drunkenness and stagger a bit closer. He squint his eyes) So you're the bastard! (He aim his gun again at MJ and shoot. MJ froze time but he couldn't do it completely, weakened from the loss of blood, as the bullet continue moving in slow motion towards them)

MJ quickly move SY out of harm's way just as time resume again and the bullet hit the wall. JK look momentarily confused as MJ jump on him to wrestle the gun out of his hand. It landed to the far corner. JK regain his momentum, saw MJ's injured shoulder and attack it with force, pressing his elbow into it.

MJ screamed in agony as he saw the chandelier above them. He uses his last remaining power to break it as it fall down and land on JK's back. JK stopped what he was doing, his face in shock. MJ push him out and tried to stand up. He stumbles over to SY.

MJ: are you ok?

SY: My head hurts a lot but I'll be ok. What about you? (she touch his face and look about him checking for injuries, he smiled at her and shook his head. She hug him to her) thank god you're ok, I was so worried…I…(her fingers felt something warm and sticky, she feel his back further and pull her hand out. His blood is all over her shaking fingers. She look down at his back, there was blood everywhere). No! No! How could this happen? (MJ fell down slowly dragging her along with him)

MJ: (look over at JK) I didn't mean to kill him (SY look over at JK as well and saw that the middle pointed crystal centerpiece of the chandelier had pierce through JK's back)

SY: I don't understand…how could you get the same injury as him when it didn't even touch you?

MJ: if he (he breathe laboriously) die, I kill him…I die with him….same way.

SY: WHAT?! No! NO! (she sob and panic) that can't happen…that can't!

MJ: it's the rule of the universe…no one can break it, one specie…cannot kill…another, it's….forbidden.

SY: don't say this Kisohn, I don't believe you…(but her streaming tears contradict her) you're going to be fine. There's no such stupid rule…there can't be! Tell me you're lying!

MJ: if there is no such rule…the universe will be in chaos with wars. The human world would have been long invaded and conquered. (He choke momentarily as the blood pour out his mouth then his eyes started to close)

SY: (screamed at him) DON'T YOU DARE! KISOHN! DON'T YOU DARE DIE ON ME! You have to get back to your wife! Please I beg you…she's waiting for you…

MJ: (he grip her hand tightly) my wife, I'm sorry my wife…I'm sorry Jinny, I let you down (his eyes close as tears fall out from both end)

SY: (took her hand away from MJ, she look around thinking hard then ran over to JK) you can't die…don't die, please don't die! (she ripped her bottom dress and stuff the fabric to his wound then she tried to pull the chandelier away from him)

JK: (in a raspy whisper) stop, don't do it. If you take it out I will die sooner.

SY: (stood up feeling helpless, standing between both men as their blood continue pouring out…she sobbed and screamed in agony) GOD, WHAT CAN I DO? WHAT CAN I DO?! (She sat back down and huddle her knee to her face, crying as her whole body shook…suddenly she looked up, her teary eyes focus. She glance at the far corner and spotted the gun. SY ran over and picked up the gun, came back and stood next to JK. Her hand shook uncontrollably as she points the gun at his back.

JK: (hand came out and touch her foot) Song Yi…I love you…I'm so sorry…

SY: Oppa, I'm sorry too, please forgive me. (she closed her eyes and pulled the trigger)

A moment later SY opens her eyes and look down at the dead JK. She drops the gun, gave a horrified sob then looks over at MJ and ran to him. MJ's eyes are shut and his body felt cold to her. She hugged him tight and rubs him up and down his back.

SY: Kisohn, my love…please wake up…stop toying with me! (tears, blood, and snot smeared and mingle on her face, her voice crack badly) you didn't kill him…you didn't kill him, I did…I DID! So wake up damn you! You have to wake up! (she pulled out and shook him, then slap his face but there was no response. Not knowing what else left to do she pressed her quivering lips to his, her voice low and hoarse) please don't leave me…please don't leave me…please don't leave us (She held his lifeless body, rocking back and forth as the camera pan out further and further and finally fade out to black)

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	17. MLFAS Episode 37

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 37 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** As MJ is not present, Ahnya took his place as the moral supporter in SY's pregnancy. In the latest trip to the doctor checkup, SY encounter another unexpected friendship that surprised her. HK decide to have a heart to heart talk with Ahnya and made a life changing decision. SY continue playing the waiting game with the absent MJ but as the due date pass with no MJ in sight, SY is forced to make the final decision alone. The start of JSH's birth brings forth a world wide anomaly as the two planets collide and the fates of five individuals began to shift dramatically.

**Scene 1: SY Trip To The Doctor**

SY got home and went straight to the kitchen. She pulled out every vegetables she could find, grab a large knife and started cutting everything with a vengeance. When that was done, she pulled out whatever's that's left in the fridge; cheese, margarine, even eggs. In short time the whole kitchen was a mess.

YJ stood and watch SY, conflicted. Should he try to stop her, try to talk to her, try to reason with her…in the end he just opt to silently stood there just making sure she's ok. It's better that she vent out anyways. The sister that he know is ten times more dangerous if she didn't vent.

SY was breathing laboriously now but she's not done. She pulled out the freezer and took a bunch of frozen meats. These were harder to cut through as she struggle and scream in frustration. Then she let out an angry gasp as she cut through her left palm.

YJ: (ran over and took her hand putting it under running water then drag her to sit down, away from the kitchen) stay put I'm going to get some bandages. (As YJ same back and bandage her hand Ahnya appeared)

SY: do you ever just use the door like normal people?

Ahnya: why? What's the use of having powers if you're not going to use it? What happen here? Why are you injured?

YJ: we just got back from the drive to see MJ.

Ahnya: you saw MJ?

YJ: …you could say that. (He looks at the fuming SY) we came to see him but saw him with another girl instead…

Ahnya: another girl…(looks thoughtful) what does she look like?

YJ: we didn't get a good look as we were a bit far away but she seems young.

Ahnya: she was at the house before me? This is not like Kisohn at all. Is that why… (Ahnya stop talking as SY look at her suspiciously)

SY: Yoon Jai, call and cancel the appointment with the doctor. I'm not going.

YJ: YA?! You have to go! You're nearing the end of your term and maybe the doctor want to check up on you.

SY: why? Are you going to come with me?

YJ: me?! Stop kidding around, that's no place for me to be hanging out at (pulls Ahnya over in front if SY) she'll go with you.

Ahnya: (gave him panic look) ME?

SY: HER?

YJ: yeah, Song Yi need someone to drive her there and be her moral support and you want to know more about our kind right? Here's the perfect chance for you to learn more about the miracle of life on earth (he shudder, contradicting his words then promptly ran out and left the room)

SY: moral support my butt (she grunted at Ahnya as they both look at each other in disbelieve)

–in the car–

SY: turn left…LEFT! Stop! Stop! (The car screech close to the back of another car) where did you learn how to drive and who in their right mind pass you anyway?!

Ahnya: listen, this is my first time driving anyone. I usually just teleport…if you could just be quiet I would have had better concentration.

SY: it seems you're more concentrated on killing us all before we even get there. Isn't it a good time now to use that power of yours to teleport us safely to the doctor?

Ahnya: it is not safe to teleport you while you're pregnant. I told you already, I don't know what adverse reaction it would have on the baby and how we are going to land on the other side, it's too risky.

SY: and you don't think your driving is risky? (mutter under her breath) Min Joon, I will wring your neck when you come back…why am I stuck with her? (letting out a huff)

Ahnya: I can hear you! (They glare at each other until someone behind them honk the horn as they both look back up. Ahnya drove off in an unsteady skid)

SY lay on the doctor's bed as Ahnya played awkwardly with the plastic uterus and small fetus, almost dropping it when the doctor came in.

Doctor: knees up please, leg against this bar here, and spread open.

Ahnya: whoooo, I don't think I need to be here for that do I?

Doctor: who are you? Where's the husband?

Song Yi: he's not here (to Ahnya) you can leave.

Ahnya looked relieved and left closing the door. A moment later the doctor pull out her glove.

Doctor: everything seems good. You're schedule to due in about two weeks. Do you have any questions?

SY: no…wait, what's the chances of me having a C-section?

Doctor: well as of right now she hasn't turned yet…but there's still time left, we won't know until nearing the date. (SY nod her head) look, this is none of my business…but as your doctor I'm a little concern. You're about due any time soon…is your husband going to be at the delivery? It's important that he is.

SY: yes (falter) yes, of course he'll be there.

Doctor: good, I'm going to send in the nurse to do some final blood and measurements then you're good to go.

SY: thank you doctor.

Not long after the doctor left a girl in white uniform walk in.

Young nurse: I'm going to take some measurements and draw some blood, standard stuff ok?

SY: (looks at her suspiciously) I'm sorry but may I know how old you are…you just seem too young to be a nurse.

Young Nurse: (laughs) I get that a lot it's not a big deal…I'll turn 17 soon. Oh don't panic, I'm sort of a genius in my class. I'm actually interning right now and studying for my PHD.

SY: wow…your family must be really proud of you. (She rubs her belly) I hope my little girl will be just as smart as you.

Young nurse: I'm sure she will be (taking SY's belly measurement).

SY: I'm sorry…but have I seen you somewhere? You look so familiar to me but I can't seem to place you.

Young nurse: (laughs again) I get that a lot too. Apparently I look like some young singer. You must have seen her on tv.

SY: oh…that must be it then (she tighten SY's arm to take her blood)

Young nurse: so where's the daddy?

SY: long story…he's just unable to make it right now.

Young nurse: well, don't look so down about it. I'm sure he have good reasons.

SY: whatever his reasons I don't care as long as he's here at the birth of our daughter. I don't think I would ever forgive him if he's not here.

Young nurse: (finish drawing one tube of blood) I'm sure he'll try his best to be by your side…but if he couldn't make it, you shouldn't be so hard on him. He's probably going to be harder on himself for not making it and you being unforgiving would make the situation worst.

SY: you're young and you don't understand yet that adult relationship can be pretty complicated. Some things are just unforgivable.

Young nurse: do you read the bible?

SY: no…why? Are you a Christian?

Young nurse: that's just a name we like to give label to. I study all religions, I find it fascinating. There is a verse I remember from it that suit the situation very much I think. Would you like me to recite it for you?

SY: (hesitate) I suppose, if you want.

Young nurse: "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres. Love never fails. But where there are prophecies, they will cease; where there are tongues, they will be stilled; where there is knowledge, it will pass away." That's one of my most favorite phrase from the whole book that's why I remember it by heart.

SY: it's beautiful (her eyes got teary) thank you for sharing. I must be lacking a lot.

Young nurse: (she dab a tissue at the corner of SY's eyes) no, you're beautiful…inside and out. That's why your husband choose you to be his wife and the mother of his child. (SY smile at her and she smiled back in turn) to be honest, my father missed my birth as well.

SY: oh no! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to remind you of that sad moment.

Young nurse: oh, don't worry. I'm not sad or angry at all. He had much more important matter to attend to.

SY: but what could be more important than your birth?…The birth of your own child?

Young nurse: it was either watch me came into this world or save the life of someone very important to him. Missing a moment in my life in order to save another life…that moment is no longer a sad memory but a grateful one for me. If my first breathe in this world caused another's death I would not feel good about that. So I'm glad he did what he had to do.

SY: oh…I see. Not only are you smart but much more mature than your age let on. He sounds amazing and must be a really wonderful father.

Young nurse: he is (she gave SY a brilliant smile). Ok looks like we're done here.

SY: wow, your smile is beautiful. That smile reminds me of a little girl I know. You get that charming smile from your father too?

Young nurse: I like to think it's a combination of both my father and mother.

SY: well it's wonderful to have met you nurse…?

Young nurse: you can call me Jinny. My father called me that.

SY: what a coincident! We're going to name our baby Jin Sunhee. Jin meaning precious…you must be very precious to your father. (The nurse nod her head)

Nurse Jinny: (squeeze SY's hand) take care of yourself…I'll see you again soon.

SY: will you be there when I deliver? I hope so. I know it sound strange but I feel very comfortable with you and I trust you completely even though we just met.

Nurse Jinny: yes…I will be there. We will see each other again. The doctor will come and pick up the chart you're free to leave when you're ready (she gave SY a last smile and left the room)

SY felt relieved and glad to know Jinny will be there when she give birth. She walks out the door and pass a nurse.

Nurse: where are you going? I need to take your blood and some checkup.

SY: oh, no need the other nurse, nurse Jinny, already did it. Everything is in the room.

The nurse walk in the room and took SY's blood sample and chart. She looks at her own unfinished chart.

Nurse: (said to herself) what's this? who's nurse Jinny?

Ahnya: is everything ok? What took you so long I was about to come in and check on you.

SY: what's this? Are you worried about me?

Ahnya: (give non-committal shrug) think what you like. Common, let's go.

SY: wait! You should call me a cab (Ahnya gave her an incredulous look)

SY: finally! Safe back home. (She glance over at Ahnya who's already there before her) good, you're here. Can you go and give Min Joon a message for me? Tell him I want to talk about who's that girl we saw him with this morning.

Ahnya: that… (she shift uncomfortable)

SY: what is it now?

Ahnya: (in a quiet voice) he's not here.

SY: I know he's not here that's why… (then it dawn on her) ohhh…(she turned away from Ahnya) so he left to go to her? (She couldn't hide the quake in her voice)

Ahnya: I'm sorry Song Yi…I'm sure he have a good reason to go, he ask me to look after you while he's gone and that he'll be back before we know it.

SY: I'm tired, I'm going to bed. (Ahnya look at her go with concern in her expression)

**Scene 7: Ahnya Meeting With HK**

Ahnya walked into the fancy restaurant looking around wondering where is HK.

Hostess: miss Ahnya? right this way please.

Ahnya walked with her through the large silent dining room. There were flowers and candles arrange at every table. She looks around curiously.

Ahnya: I'm sorry but may I ask why there's no patron here?

Hostess: this place is booked for a special occasion.

Ahnya: ohhh… (They got to the table around the cozy corner overlooking the large glass window with the city view…and to the man standing waiting for her with a bouquet of golden flowers in his hand). What's going on Hwi Kyung?

HK: (he came over to hug her then hand her the flowers as he pulled out the chair and help her into it, then he sat down) you look beautiful as always.

Ahnya: I look too casual next to you (looking at his suite) and this fancy place.

HK: (shook his head) you look stunning even if you wear a potato sack.

Ahnya: let's cut to the chase, what's this about?

HK: (his smile falter a bit) well, I want to apologize for leaving early the last time we…

Ahnya: let's not talk about what's already in the past.

HK: good! Then you have forgiven me! I was so worried.

Ahnya: (she put the flowers on the table) what is there to forgive?

HK: weren't you…mad at me? Angry?

Ahnya: no. I've come to terms with how things ought to be. I shouldn't have thought it possible. I don't know what I was thinking but obviously it wasn't clear.

HK: you're not making any sense, what are you saying?

Ahnya: (she looks at him in the eye) how long has it been since you got back?

HK: a few days?

Ahnya: 6 days, 10 hours (she look at her watch) and 24 minutes (he look astonish) is everything good with you and Song Yi? Are you appeased about her safety? (He slowly nod his head, suddenly afraid of saying the wrong answer) good. I'm glad. Should we eat first?

HK: I don't think I can. I'm not sure what's going on. Why are you acting so cold towards me?

Ahnya: am I? I'm just acting myself…this is how I am…how I was. I'm glad you call me out, I would have called you if you didn't. I'm going to leave for home when Song Yi gives birth so we might as well say our goodbye now.

HK: (his heartbeat suddenly accelerated) you can't! (She lift her eyebrow at him) what about us?

Ahnya: what about us? There was no us to begin with.

HK: WHAT? But we…I…(her face got flush red)…you can't just leave.

Ahnya: I can and I will. I thought I can overlook it, I thought…I don't know what I thought…but I didn't think it would be like this….it would feel like this. I…(she looks down to compose herself, blinking her eyes rapidly and look back up) you wanted to know the reason why I was here before right?

HK: that was back then before I know you…it was a stupid thing I'm helping Song Yi with. Wait are you still hurt about that?

Ahnya: you never found out my weakness or why I'm actually here.

HK: you were here for Min Joon, you wanted to take him home.

Ahnya: I was here for you. (He sat back in utter shock and then laugh)

HK: what none sense is this? You don't even know me.

Ahnya: I was here for you (she repeated again) and my weakness is you (he stare at her speechless. She pulls out a pen and push it towards him)

HK: this…how do did you have my pen?

Ahnya: this is not your pen. It's mine, it's a replica of your brothers gift pen to you…but it's mine, it looks like yours on the outside but it's a lot more high tech, made from the best mechanical back home. I use it to record my thoughts, mainly about you. When we met it may be the first time you saw me but I've known you for much longer than you can comprehend. I'm not here to explain all that though, the pen can do that for me. I'm here to say goodbye. I understand now that your heart is indeed beautiful…beautiful and unchangeable. You loved SY for almost most of your life, whether I'm in it or not that is not going to change. I see that clearly when you drop everything, including me, to check on her welfare. She's an old habit that you can't quit no matter if she's married or I'm here with you or not. A part of me want to fight for you…but it's so hard to do that when you see what I've seen and know what I known. (He still look at her speechless)

Ahnya: (looks around the room and smile through her teary eyes) I never thought one day I'd be lucky enough to be on the receiving end of all this (she looks back at him) so thank you for that and for all the great memories you've given me. (She wait for him to say something, when he didn't she got up, walk past him to leave but he grab her arm).

HK: don't leave, don't leave me.

Ahnya: why? Give me a good reason why?

HK: because I…I…(he hesitated)

Ahnya: you can't can you? (She brush his hand off her) it's ok, I don't blame you. I'm not even angry at you. In a way I even understand how you feel. You can go back to the way things were when I leave. (She walks away and out the restaurant)

HK: (sat there staring at her pen in a confused dazed) but I don't want to go back to the way things were.

Ahnya: (brush a tear off her cheek and look up at the sky as she took a step outside the restaurant) are you happy now?

**Scene 9: A Package for SY**

Everyone is gathered at the house. SY's father is pacing back and forth as SY's mother look on in frustration. LJ drank tea thoughtfully while rubbing his chest. YJ sat whispering to SM as BJ look at him smiling foolishly. HK sat on the couch tabbing his feet in agitation.

SY's father: anyone have any idea what to do next? (No one answer) ok well, who's turn is it?

YJ: father, we've each went at least twice already…I think it's Bokja turn.

Bokja: (still looking at him and shaking her head) no, it's Se Mi's turn (YJ look at BJ disgruntledly as SM hesitantly stood up)

SM: yes, I guess it's my…(Ahnya appeared out of nowhere causing some people to jump, HK stood up looking about to go to her)

Ahnya: (look over at HK briefly then look away towards everyone else). What's this? A reunion I don't know about?

SY's father: (came and usher her closer into the group) ever since SY got a mail package this morning she's been uncommonly quiet and depress. Crying a lot too and won't eat or talk to anyone. We all tried everything, every way to coax her but nothing works…she just sat on that swing and hasn't left.

Ahnya: why…that brat (she made her move to walk out to SY's direction as SY's mother hand her the bowl of food)

SY lay on her side in the cushion swing staring at the sky, at the moon, at all the stars as her mind recall earlier when the package came.

SY sat watching TV and eating mangoes and scrambled eggs for breakfast…or rather her third breakfast. The actor in the TV just came back from somewhere to reunite with his love as the lady rush into his arms, welcoming him with kisses.

SY: (sneer at the screen) ya Min Joon, don't you be expecting this kind of greeting from me when you come back. (She made a swooping grab into a fist with her hand to emphasis) I'm going to break your legs, see if you can go anywhere next time! (The doorbell rang.)

SY: Yoon Jai! Open the door!

YJ: (walk back to her) a small package for you (he gave her the package, bite into the apple and walk away)

SY: (curiously open up the package, there was no name or return address. Inside was a flat, folded origami paper star the size of her palm, on it is the word "open me") What is this? Some kind if joke? (She opens it up carefully. Her hand came up to her mouth in surprise as she realizes it's MJ's handwriting)

_My wife, my dearest beloved wife…I'm sorry to have left you like this. You are shock right? I'm a horrible person right? To be honest I'd never thought one day I would leave you like this…during the times when you need me most. For that I'm eternally sorry._

SY: yeah, and you're going to pay for it dearly when you get back.

_To be sure this is a life and death situation and requires my attention, I would never left you for anything less. Please try to understand I'm trying to be the best husband that I can but alien or not, I have flaws and faults just like everyone else. I know you won't understand me for a long, long time but I hope…I hope one day you could, even just a little. I will be happy wherever my soul resides._

SY: WHAT? What in the world are you talking about now Min Joon?

_This was schedule to send out to you a week from the time I leave. If you received this…if…this letter is now in your hand…I'm so sorry wife, it means I might no longer be alive…in this world or any world. I should not have taken this long to come back home, not when I love you so much and anticipate your every smile, your every pout, even your every angry words thrown at me. I long for you and Jin Sunhee so much but it grieved me that something had gone wrong along the way. Now I'm forced to leave you both behind without me._

SY: no. No! NO! (her hand shook as she teared up) who said you could die? WHO?! You owe me MIN JOON! You bastard alien! You owe me BIG TIME….don't you dare take the easy road and tell me that you're…you're…(she shook herself and tried to read the last paragraph)  
_  
Now come to think of it I'm not sure if I had foreseen this or if I'm just overly prepared but since the day we married I had made preparation for what I should do…should one day I'm gone away from you. All my instructions and will is located in the library desk, last drawer to the right. I'm sending you my love today for this week, but don't worry, next week I'll revisit you again…and the week after, and the week after that….until the days should come when you no longer need the reassurance of my love. Please don't wait for me, I'm relieving you of our marriage vows. Try to regain your own happiness, please don't stop trying…I know you are strong enough to do it. Think of our baby and raise her well. You have always been my warrior princess….I love you never-ending.  
_  
_Your husband always,  
Min Joon_

SY took out the star in her pocket, spinning it as she rock the swing with one of her foot. The lights suddenly turned on and SY stare in the face of an angry looking Ahnya.

SY: what are you doing here?

Ahnya: what are you doing out here in the dark? The mosquito is going to eat you up alive.

SY: it doesn't matter

Ahnya: well it matters to all those people (she points at everyone by the window looking out at SY and Ahnya as they scatter back in place trying to look casual) you need to eat…

SY: I'm not hungry.

Ahnya: it's not for you, it's for the baby. (that got her attention and she took the bowl from Ahnya and stared eating the food a bit) I know you're angry at Kisohn but this is no way to act….especially when you have your baby to think…(SY stop eating)

SY: he told me he's dead. (She look at Ahnya accusingly with her redden eyes) how could that bastard lie to me like that! You know where he is right? You know he's alive right.

Ahnya: (grab SY's shoulder) what are you saying Song Yi? Who told you that? (SY gave her the star and. Ahnya read it, even she couldn't believe it)

SY: that bastard is lying to me again isn't he? I swear they lie to you once, they think it's ok to do it again (her voice broke into sobs as Ahnya came in closer and hugged her tightly from the side)

Ahnya: I'm sure he's wrong. He lived for over 400 years he's not going to die that simple, not now…I know he can't be, he can't, trust me (she smooth SY's hair as SY cling to her, crying out all her worries and fears)

–in the alternate world–

YJ: I had stall the cops for some more time but eventually they are going to need your answers. You're making headlines again and this time their family is after you and even your…ex-husband is not lifting a finger in your defense. They are going to sue you for manslaughter. Are you going to go consult with Se Mi's brother on this? Song Yi are you even listening to me?

SY: hush, you're too loud, keep your voice down.

YJ: why? He's been unconscious for almost a week now. It's not like my voice is going to wake him up. (She glare at him) why are you so stubborn? Why can't you just drop him off at a hospital? What if the guy died here?

SY: he's doing fine, he's going to get better…he just need some time (YJ turn around looking frustrated)

YJ: don't you think the hospital would take better care of him then you?

SY: no. No hospital. I promise him.

YJ: god! Why are you even my sister! He walks out and slam the door.

SY: don't listen to him Kisohn, everything is fine…just take your time, get better please. (She laid her head on his chest feeling relieved to hear his heartbeat getting stronger by the day)

–back to regular world–

SY stood at the balcony waiting for the mailman. HK stood next to her breathing in the morning air.

HK: have you seen Ahnya?

SY: no, not when you're around, she miraculously disappears. What happen between you two?

HK: (he shook his head and look down sadly) I think I'm in love with her.

Ahnya: does she know?

HK: I don't know. I couldn't say it to her though…I don't know why. (laughs and look at SY) maybe it's a misplace loyalty to you, I've loved you for so long I'm not sure if I'm capable of reacting any differently. It is really unfair for her.

SY: (smile at him) then you're stupid.

HK: Song Yi-ahh!

SY: (look out at the sun climbing up the tree lines) do you know we were supposedly married in the other world?

HK: yes, I heard (he looks out at the scenery with her) even though I was fated to have you, I always loose out to Do Min Joon. In a way, wouldn't you say he's a force greater than fate?

SY: (she reaches out to touch his hand) I don't know, but for me I believe fate is only half the story, the other half is what you create with it. It's time you let me go, really let me go Hwi Kyung. (she moves in closer to touch his face) it's time you give your heart, wholeheartedly to someone else, create a new path for yourself. You deserve it…I'm sorry that I'm blinded to your love but Ahnya is not, she's not like me. She will treasure your love well.

HK: (took her hand and squeeze it) thank you Song Yi.. (He lean in to give her cheek a kiss goodbye but was met with a hard slap across his face instead). YA! Song Yi-ah! What was that for? (He touch his smarting face now turning red)

SY: oh dear! What happen? I blacked out for a moment there…

HK: you just slap me that's what happen!

SY: WHAT?! Why would I do that? Come here let me see…oh…oh my, your cheeks are really red. I'm so sorry (she leans in to hug him as he reluctantly hugs her back) I don't know what made me do that.

HK: (rubs her back up and down) its ok, you're probably just too stressed out with everyth…OUHHH! (he scoot away from her hobbling on one foot) WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT FOR?

SY: (looks blankly at him for a moment then snap out of it looking at his angry face) what did I do now? (she made a move to come closer for inspection but he put a hand up to ward her off. Just then she heard the commotion and look down seeing the mail man walking towards the house). I gotta go! The mail is here! (she rush out in her pregnant fashion, waddling side to side)

HK: Be careful! take your time! (He slump back into the side wall of the balcony) thank god I didn't marry her (he rubs his cheek again as he hobbled on one foot, walking in behind her)

SY open the star in haste as she sat on her bed.

[scene play out as MJ narrate letter]

_Song Yi-ah, I still can't believe we are married. Am I still dreaming? It doesn't feel like that dream I had of us before. This feels real. Just now you yelled at me for not taking the garbage out on the right day but I don't know why it makes me feel giddy inside. Perhaps it's just so real and IS real that makes me love every moment I am with you. Then you come in and distract me while I'm cooking thinking that I was upset at you and I couldn't contain my laughter as I chase you around our kitchen, making a mess. We were so noisy and loud but why is my soul so at peace? Please don't ever stop loving me like this.__  
_  
SY: I remember this Min Joon….it's two weeks now, when are you coming home? You have to come back I won't accept anything else. You don't have my permission to die just yet. (A knock at the door, she grab a tissue and wipe her face and nose) yes?

YJ: (opens the door) the doctor called earlier. They ask how you were since it's your due time.

SY: I'm fine, no baby yet. She's waiting for her daddy.

YJ: they said that if in a few days you're still not in labor you need to come in to get induce. It's not healthy to wait too long after the due date she said.

SY: we are waiting for Min Joon.

YJ: but…

SY: I heard you the first time! (YJ put both his palms up in surrender as he back out of her room and close the door)

–back at the alternate world–

MJ open up his eyes wearily and looked at SY sitting next to him, asleep. He tried to get up but his body is still in pain. He made a small grunt. That woke SY up.

SY: you're up! How are you feeling?

MJ: I'm not dead. How?…

SY: I killed him (she said sadly and quietly)….You told me if you kill him you will die along with him. I didn't know what else to do. The only thing I could think of was not let him die by your hands…there's a chance that might save you. So I killed him instead (she turn her head away from him)

MJ: (nod his head) thank you for saving me. I'm sorry you had to do that. But now I really need to get home, how long have I been out? A day? Two? My wife will worry sick.

SY: Kisohn, your body was really hurt, you almost died and I couldn't even take you to the hospital. You've been unconscious for over a week.

MJ: (grab her hand) how long did you say I'm out?

SY: …well till today it would be almost two weeks.

MJ: oh no…I gotta go, I have to leave. Song Yi is probably worried sick…Jin Sunhee…(He tried getting up but fell back again as some blood seep out from his back)

SY: stop it Kisohn, you just open your wound. You're not fully healed yet, you won't be able to go anywhere. Rest a little more….who's Jin Sunhee?

MJ: my daughter, she's about to be born soon…I have to find a way back.

SY: (her eyes turn misty) we have a daughter?

–back to regular world–

Ahnya: Song Yi, we have to go. Now!

SY: I'm waiting for Min Joon, he's going to come back. He will.

Ahnya: of course he's going to come back. But he's not going to be in time. We need to go get you induce, you're past one week overdue now!

SY: (shook her head as tears fell down) I'm not going without Min Joon here…Jin Sunhee doesn't want to come out either, she wants to wait for her dad.

Ahnya: Song Yi, everyone is worried sick for you. You're endangering yourself and Jin Sunhee the longer you wait. (Song Yi look away from Ahnya but Ahnya pulled her face back to look into her eyes). Pull yourself together Song Yi, be the strong woman that I know you are. Whether Min Joon is dead or alive he would disapprove of what you are doing now. He would never want you or Jin Sunhee to get hurt on his behalf. So you have to go to the hospital with me right now do you hear me?

SY: (look at Ahnya, tears still falling down) you're not driving us again are you?

Ahnya: (stood up with a relief sigh and a slight grin then look deadly serious) Yoon Jai can have that honor this time around. I'm not interested.

**Scene 11: Two Hours Before Birth**

SY: when can I eat? I'm so hungry.

Nurse: I'm sorry you can't have any food or drink once we induce you for labor.

SY: but it's been 7 hours!

Nurse: and you're still not feeling any labor pain?

SY: I told you many times already, I don't feel anything.

Nurse: well, you are dilating so that's a good sign. But we will up the dose a little bit more.

SY: (looks mortified) I think I just peed on myself.

Nurse: (looks back down at her) no, your water broke…are you sure you're not experiencing any labor pain?

SY: labor pain? What pain? I don't feel any pain I kept telling you that!

Nurse: not even a little?

SY: yes, now that you mention it I do feel some pain (nurse looks relieved) ….you being a pain for keep asking me that every 20 minutes for the past 7 hours! How long is this going to take? I need to eat already…where is nurse Jinny?

Nurse: (sigh in exasperation) I'm going to call the doctor in shortly (she left looking confused)

–outside of the room–

SY mother: we are going to stay here you guys should leave. Go home get some rest, we will call you as soon as she's ready.

SM, HK, and BJ look at each other and nod their heads in agreement and head out tiredly.

Lawyer Jang: I'm going to stay, I feel terrible that Min Joon is not here…(he glance apologetically to SY's parents) So I'll stay.

SY's father: you should leave too, you don't look too good. All this long waiting is not good for your health. Go home and get some rest.

LJ: but…

SY's father: we know your good intention, don't worry. We will let you know as soon as she's ready for delivery.

LJ nod his head and left reluctantly.

SY's mother: you too Yoon Jai, go home get some rest.

YJ: mother! (she made gesture with her head for him to go) ok, ok! But you tell me as soon as she's ready to deliver? (she nods her head and he too reluctantly left)

**Scenes 14-16: Time of birth – 8pm**

–20 minutes before 8pm–

[screen split out to 6 screens, following 6 scenes at the same time:

1\. YJ is lying in bed sleeping, tossing and turning and kicking the cover as the rain poured and pound on his window.

2\. SY in the hospital as the nurse check on her dilation then call for the doctor and nurse in a panic to prepare for the birth immediately. Ahnya appeared by her side.

3\. Lawyer Jang sat watching the news with his wife. He drank some tea and check his phone for any calls as he rub his chest in agitation.

4\. HK sat inside a cafe waiting out the sudden harsh storm and looking out at the street. He pulled out a box opening it and staring down thoughtfully at a diamond ring.

5\. MJ in the bedroom trying to jump back but kept failing. AltSY came over and gave him a hug seeing how frustrated he is. Then encourage him to try again as the rain pound ominously on the window outside.

6\. Se Mi got caught in the rain as she tried to cover herself. She ran up towards the door of a house rummaging around looking for a key.]

[the screen widen out to the scene of SY, Ahnya, doctor, and nurses]

SY: what's happening? Am I giving birth? (No one answer her as they ran around preparing equipment, wheeling her into a different room)

Doctor to nurse: how could she not have any labor pain?

Nurse: I don't know either but because of that we don't know when her labor started until it was too late.

Doctor: let's move quickly everyone! Move it! (Look at SY) where's your husband? I thought you said he would be here?

SY: (close her eyes then open them again angrily) you have to remind me of that at this moment?

Ahnya: its ok, I'm here in his place.

Doctor: you feel any pain now?

SY: FOR GOD SAKE STOP ASKING ME THAT! I don't feel anything except annoyed!

Doctor: (check on her as they wheel her in the room) move quickly! The baby's head is breaching.

SY: what's happening down there? Ahnya, what's going on?

Ahnya: (came close to SY and whisper in her ears) I think you're not feeling any labor pain because your daughter is trying not to give you any discomfort. But she's coming out right now.

SY: do I need to breathe like how they do it in the movie? (She tried to imitate but it came out like a wheezing monkey at a circuit show).

Ahnya: no, please don't.

SY: yeah, ok.

Doctor: push! I need you to push!

SY: what? Huh? How do I push? Push what?

Doctor: the baby, push out your baby.

SY look at Ahnya for help but she just shrug.

Ahnya: push he said.

SY: ok (she try pushing) this is really hard as I can't feel anything!

Doctor: ok good you're doing it…keep going it.

[outside in the dark night sky there was a sudden, silent burst of white light. As it cleared out, the sky starts moving in a dancing multitude of lights, looking similarly to the Northern Lights. It attracts people out into the streets witnessing the phenomenon as white light starts falling down from the sky and dissipated once it touches objects and people]

Doctor: she's almost out, here you hold this, let me just get the shoulder to…(she pulled JSH out in a smooth grip)

Then there was total silence. The baby turns her head and look at all the doctors and nurses present, smiling to herself. The baby's eyes conveying an intelligent that left them all a little bit speechless.

SY: what's happening? Why can't I hear any crying?

They finally snapped out of the trance and held up the baby to SY to confirm everything is good.

Doctor: congratulation mother, she's out and looking healthy as ever.

The nurses took her to clean up. Then Ahnya came over to pick up JSH and brought her over to Song Yi. As the baby snuggle in SY's arms, SY look at her with a waning smile.

SY: aren't you a little pretty thing? Don't worry, you'll see daddy soon. Mommy is going to rest now for a little bit (her eyes start closing as her face turn pale)

Ahnya: wait, doctor what's going on…she doesn't look good.

Nurse: doctor come quickly! I think she's hemorrhaging…it's bad too.

Doctor: take the baby away. (Looking at Ahnya) you need to leave. (To one of the nurse) tell Dr. Wang to come here now! (She put on her glove and ran back over to Song Yi) her uterus might be the issue here we need to….(look at Ahnya) what are you still doing here? Go!

Ahnya: (stop time, close her eyes and press on her temple) common Qahnki where are you. Answer my call damn you! (No one answered her as time resume again, she couldn't do anything but turn and walk away…taking one last look at Song Yi's pale face…_Kisohn! Where are you? Come back now! Your wife needs you!_ –Ahnya screamed out the message in her head)

–rewind back 20 minutes before 8pm at a cafe–

HK sat and sip his coffee in silent as the storm continue to pound outside. He pulled out a velvet box then open it to reveal a diamond ring. He stares at it.

HK: (he closes the box in a snap looking frustrated) what in the world am I thinking? We're not even the same kind! Yeah..but she loves you, you don't deserve her but she loves you and you feel…and I feel…aishhh! Look at me! Now I'm talking to myself. (His phone rang) yes? SY's in labor now? I'll be right there!

Outside the rain suddenly stop as a blinding light flashes brightly then concave on itself. HK put the box back into his pocket and along with everyone else, ran to the window to look at the sky as it dances with rainbow luminescent lights while sparks seems to fall down from the sky in successions.

Someone: oh my god! Is it raining lights? What's going on? (Everyone saw it disappear once it touches objects and on the few people that's already outside. They look amazed and hypnotized by it. Most started walking outside to witness it clearly, some opening up their phone to take pictures. Seeing this, HK decide to walk out as well, looking up at the sky curiously while little sparks of white light fell all over him. He put his hand out as a few landed on him and disappears. He didn't feel anything. So strange. _What is this?_)

A little boy about 10 years old ran around chasing to catch the lights, laughing as it disappear in his palm. He ran into the street as his mother, holding on to another toddler, yelled at him to come back. HK looked over at the boy and up the street he saw a truck bearing down on the boy, the driver was too preoccupied with the phenomenon in the sky to realize the boy in the street.

HK instinctively act as he ran as fast he could, jump and push the boy away as he himself landed harshly on the concrete floor. Half of his body is still in the street and in that split second HK looked up too late at the blinding headlight…and at the screeching wheels of the oncoming vehicle. Too late. There was nothing left to do but close his eyes and wait for the impending impact. His last thought was how is he supposed to give Ahnya the ring now?

–rewind back 20 minutes before 8pm at SY's house–

YJ: (toss and turn in bed then sat up immediately as the phone rang) yes? (Still groggy from sleep) WHAT? Now? (he jump out of bed pacing back and forth in his room then grab a pen) ok go ahead what do you need me to get? Ok, I'll be there shortly. (He hung up the phone and ran outside to the kitchen, grabbing some things his mom asks him to. The front door suddenly opens and shut. Curious, YJ wonder who it could be. He peeked out, saw SM then walked towards her)

YJ: what are you doing here?

SM: OH MY GOD! you scared me, I didn't think anyone was home.

YJ: (still looking at her curiously) how did you get in?

SM: Song Yi told me where you guys kept the spare key. She called me earlier asking me to bring some personal items for her. (She shivered and sneezed)

YJ: (looking at the wet hair clinging to her scalp and then at the clothes clinging even tighter to her curves. He cleared his throat). You're making a puddle on my floor and getting yourself sick. Why don't you go take a quick hot shower, get what you need, and then we'll leave together. I'll wait for you.

SM: leave together?

YJ: yes, my sister's in labor right now but we still have time, my mom says labor usually takes a few hours.

SM: I don't have any clothes though. (YJ points to SY's room as SM understand his drift and nodded her head)

SM walks into SY's room, opening her drawer to find something fitting to wear, then grabs a towel and head towards the bathroom. In the bathroom she took off all her wet clothes and about to step into the tub when she saw a blinding light flashed outside the window. Curios she warped the towel around her and walk out of the bathroom back into SY's bedroom. She walked over to the large French windows and doors leading out to the balcony. SM saw the sky dance in a multitude of what seems like colored clouds or rather like the Northern Lights. She had only seen the Northern lights once when she was traveling with her mother but this look so vastly unique. On top of that, little sparks of lights are showering down on earth. Fascinated she tried opening the French doors, then finally yanking it open and walking out onto the balcony. Falling lights fell on her bare skin and disappear as she continues looking up at it.

YJ: what are you doing out here?

SM: (turns around quickly in shock to see YJ) what are YOU doing here? (panic she tried to cover her hands up at her chest, holding the towel tighter)

YJ: I heard the door banged open I wasn't sure what was going on so I came to check on you.

SM: (she walks backward, clutching her chest even tighter) go away! I'm fine! Just…

YJ: stop walking woman! You're going to hurt yourself, you're going to…

Too late, SM kept walking backward then turned around to flee from him but hit into the wall instead. He rush over to her as she rubs her head

SM: owhhh! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME I'M WALKIN INTO THE WALL!

YJ: (he lean in closer grinning at her) I was trying to tell you, but you weren't listening.

SM then realizes her situation; his nearness, her near nakedness. She instinctively looks down at her chest and his eyes follow hers as he saw…

SM immediately covers her whole chest with her hands as much as she could.

YJ: what was that? Is that the tattoo you got?

SM: no! You saw wrong. (He step a few steps closer to her blocking her in between him and the wall. Her face is turning red and her pulse is running wild. He looked at her for a long moment keeping their eyes contact. She blinked hers rapidly like a deer caught in the headlights not knowing how this could possible happen. How could she end up here, like this, with YJ…and why does her leg felt like melted butter all of a sudden?

YJ: no, I definitely saw my name on your…(he leaned his face in closer to her, distracting her as she's trying to control her breathing. It was too late when she realize that his hand had moved her hands away from her chest. He pulled the towel down slightly, revealing the tattoo on her upper chest. He looked at it thoughtfully then rub his thumb across it as goose bumps broke out on her skin) "Yoon Jai's lover"…with a little heart…looks like you branded yourself as mine for life.

SM: (shook her head vigorously) no, no…it's an honest mistake! Really! Don't worry, in another 2 months I can surgically remove it…I can…

YJ: (he pulled her towel down completely and took the last step forward closing the small gap between their body. She look at his serious face flabbergasted and immobile with shock. She's naked, in front of YJ who's almost 10 years her junior, her best friend's little brother…oh my god what had the world come to?) …and what if I don't want you to?

She still couldn't believe what she just heard and was about to protest when his arms came out to wrap around her naked back and push her in closer towards him. The last thing she was coherent of is the vision of his soft lips moving in towards her face.

–rewind back 20 minutes before 8pm at Lawyer Jang's house–

LJ sat with his wife on the couch holding on to the phone and fidgeting.

LJ wife: will you stop that and just watch the news. When she goes into labor they will call you.

LJ: I can't sit still. How could seonsaengnim disappear at a time like this? How? (He stood up and started pacing the floor) no, maybe I should call them and check again how she's doing. (he was about to dial when his wife called out to him) what? What is it?

LJ wife: come over here and look at the TV news, just look!

News anchor: This is incredible, absolutely incredible. We have a worldwide phenomenon happening right at this moment. It happened so suddenly that most of us missed the first moment it all started. Reports said there was a blinding white light that flashes briefly in the sky like an explosion but without sound. We have some lucky folks that were able to record this. Here's a few clips sent to us. Let's play it right now [show home videos of flashes of light] and now what you see here is the sky dancing with colors of what appears to be the Northern lights…except this is happening across the sky all over the world. You can't see as well in areas that are day time right now but it is there nonetheless. Oh…and now looks like…[the camera man and reporter runs around in the streets filming the sky and people's reaction] looks like…there's some sort of…of falling lights? Raining lights? coming down on us. It's some kind of sparkling dust particle? We are yet unsure of what it is but once it touches another surface it disappear completely. This is…I'm without words…

LJ wife: (still looking at the TV) WOW! I don't believe this let's go outside and see for…Jang…(she turns around and found her husband on the floor his hand clutching his chest. (she ran to him) JANG! HONEY! HUSBAND! (she shook him in a panic, then grab the phone out of his hand to call 911).

10 minutes later the ambulance burst through her door as LJ's wife still on the floor holding her husband in her arms crying. They took charge of him, put him on the stretcher with the resuscitator and rush on out to the car as his wife follow close behind. She didn't even notice the falling lights around her.

Paramedic 1: charge ready, go!

Paramedic 2 put the defibrillator on his chest and charge, his chest moved but his heart lines continue to lower to a thin flat line.

Paramedic1: try again…ready…set…go!

Paramedic 2 put the paddles down on his chest again and LJ's body jump up in response.

[camera pans out to paramedic car as they rush and weave through the traffic while the sky continue to rain lights everywhere]

–rewind back 20 minutes before 8pm in the Alternate World–

MJ blacked out and landed back into the bedroom where he's been staying for the past 3 weeks. Again. For how many times now he'd lost count. He screamed in frustration, stood up and kick the dresser to the other side of the room as it crash into the wall.

SY: Min Joon, calm down you have to calm down. This is not helping.

MJ: How can I calm down? How? I can't get back. I can't get back to my family! They need me right now…I know it! I can feel it. (he sat back down on the bed and started crying with desperation and hopelessness)

SY look at him torn at what to do. Then something caught her eyes and she looked out her window. A blinding light spread out in the sky as she walk closer and closer to the window. Then she started seeing lights floating upward…little lights that break out from…she rubs her eyes and try to focus at what she's seeing. A tear start to fall down her face as she stare at the scene in horror. Things; house, trees, people, everything is starting to break out in specks of light and floating upward. From far away she can clearly see where houses and building were before became empty spaces. Black, empty spaces. She took a few more steps back.

SY: Kisohn…Kisohn!

MJ finally heard the fear in her voice and looked up at her as she backed away from the window. He stood up and walks towards the window to see what she saw. _So it's true, JSH is being born at the moment and he's missing that moment. This world will cease to exist…will…_he quickly look at SY and saw the deep panic and horror on her face.

SY: what's going on, what's happening? I don't understand…

MJ: (he rushes over to her and led her to sit on the bed with him. He held her shoulder…there's no sense to mince words) Song Yi…it's Jin Sunhee, she's being born at the moment. Once she's born this world will no longer exist, she's a bridge that's pulling your world into our existent…it will merge as one.

SY: then…then…I will…no longer exist? (her chin quiver as tears fell down in succession) then…all my life, everything I've done…all my memories with you, will it all be gone? (her hands grip the bed sheets until her knuckles turning white as she look up at him) then what will become of me? Of everyone here? Where will we go? Where will I be?

MJ: (quietly whisper) I don't know…I don't…(his voice became unsteady as he look at her, really look at her. Her tear soaked face, puffy eyes, quivering lips. The lights start breaking up parts of the house as she closed her eyes tightly and sobbed.

SY: please leave Kisohn! PLEASE! I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want our last goodbye to be like this. I don't want to forget you, I don't want to ever forget you. Please god….save my memory! (she sobbed uncontrollably…then suddenly felt a soft touch on her head brushing down her hair. She opens her eyes and look into Kisohn's serene face. He smile slightly and use both his hands to wipe her teary face)

MJ: stop crying, you will look bloated. Come, lay down with me.

SY: but…

MJ: lay down with me. (he pulled her next to him as they lay down in the bed. He hugs her tighter)

[camera pan slowly around the room as things starts breaking apart into particle of lights and float upward and in its place is replaced with black empty space]

MJ: Thank you for coming into my life. Thank you for showing me that love not only can conquer time and space but dimensions as well. No matter what happen from here on out, I will never regret meeting you. I will never regret loving you. I will never again forget about you. Don't be afraid love (his soothing voice and gentle touch start to calm her fears as he could hear her heartbeat slowly going back to normal). I'm here with you Song Yi-ah. If you can't live here any longer then I will make you a home in my heart. Promise me you'll come and live there (he lift her chin up so her eyes can meet his). Don't ever leave me.

SY: (falter) but your wife…I know I'm not her…I know I can never be her…

MJ: (shook his head and smile at her tranquilly) you ARE my wife. (parts of her feet starts breaking up into light particles and so is the bed they are laying on but neither notice) If there are a thousand of you out there I will love you all the same. I love you now and I will love you until the universe ends. (he trace a finger down her face) No matter where you go or what you become, I will always find you, that was my vow to you on our wedding…I will always keep that promise. Cheon Song Yi, my Cheon Song Yi…I love you. I love you (he lifted her lips up and kiss her softly, lovingly)

SY: (her lips parted in a contended smile and whisper in his mouth) I'm perfectly happy. (her whole body then breaks into light particles and floated upward)

Tears stream down MJ's closed eyes, knowing that she's no longer there. He floats in the darkness. Then the darkness vibrated and gradually fades into an empty alley way with MJ laying on the dirty, wet ground. He opened his eyes to falling lights particle. For a moment he looks at the sparks falling down upon him…all around him…surrounding him…and then he suddenly broke out in uncontrollable weeping. A gripping pain burns steadily in his chest and he close his eyes back again.

Ahnya voice floated to his ears: _Kisohn! Where are you? Come back now! Your wife needs you!_

He opens up his eyes in panic and quickly disappears. He reappears at the front hospital and rush inside, running over to the front desk.

MJ: I'm looking for my wife [camera pans out as he hastily gives information to the nurse, camera following him as he rushes in, running down the hallway towards the operating room.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	18. MLFAS Episode 38

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 38 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** When HK and LJ faces a twist in their fates, will the two person who loved them most be able to save them in time? SM &amp; YJ walk down their new path together with concerns centering on their families and how to bring their new development to light. MJ visit his newly born daughter and SY but their reunion is short lived as he must make one last final journey elsewhere. SY finally know who her mysterious nurse is and the unveiling of Jinny's identity would change SY's life forever. When finally fulfilling her mission, JSH came face to face with her future husband as well as her most formidable foe.

**Prologue: In The Near Future…**

Camera following someone's bare feet as they ran quickly and continuously. Everything is a blur as the action is too quick to capture clearly. Still, the camera pan slowly upward, capturing this blurry movement as the running body mingles with the wind. The background of green trees flashed by. Heavy, extraneous breathing is the only thing that can be heard. Camera moves up to the neck as sweats drips downward. Then following the neck to the nap and into the hair…long flowing hair whipping about in the wind. Gradually the camera pans outward farther and farther to view a woman running so fast it's as if her last breath depends on it. Camera jump back to close up shot of her eyes…eyes full of determination, eyes full of hope, eyes full of tears, perhaps from the stinging wind or perhaps from the depth of desperation. Camera shut to black screen.

**Scene 2: Ahnya Saving HK**

Ahnya walks outside the emergency door praying that DMJ would be back in time to see his wife. She refuse to believe that he's dead…it's not possible. The two worlds are colliding right now, where could he be? Ahnya stop pacing, suddenly realizing about the possible changes for the fates of those residing here as they had discussed before. She closes her eyes and quickly scans the area in her head then disappears.

HK close his eyes at the moment of impact waiting on the impending collision. After a few more seconds of not feeling anything, he opens his eyes…and looks into the beautiful face of Ahnya. They are now in the shadow on the far end of the street. He kept staring at her in awe.

Ahnya: why are you looking at me like that (she shift her eyes away uncomfortably)

HK: you saved me.

Ahnya: no, all I did was save your leg, don't make a big deal out of it.

HK: (shook his head and took her hand, guiding it to his chest) no…you save me. (Still holding her hand against his heart, he took out the ring from his pocket and glides it onto her finger). More than my leg, more than my life, more than anything, you saved my heart. I know that now…(she tried to pull her hand away but he held on tight). I won't let you leave me, not now…not ever. (they share a moment of tender glances when she suddenly look distracted)

Ahnya: we'll talk later (and without any further words disappear from his grasp)

HK: (put both his hands in the air and sigh) of course, if she's an alien and can teleport away there's not much I can do is there? (He dusts himself and stood up on a limp) I don't even know if this proposal is better or worse than the one with Song Yi. (He walks off still debating to himself which proposal outcome was worst, Ahnya or CSY)

**Scene 4: MJ Deal With Qahnki**

DMJ rush to the emergency door just as Ahnya appeared in front of him. Without a moment's hesitation she rush in and hug him.

Ahnya: where have you been?

MJ: no time for that now, how's Song Yi? I got your message what happen to my wife?

Ahnya: she had internal hemorrhaging and the doctors are doing an emergency operation on her (MJ push her aside and about to head in the door when the doctors came out)

Doctor: (gave him a dirty look) you're the husband that wasn't here for the birth?

MJ: how's my wife? Is she ok?

Doctor: (turn and look at Ahnya and talk directly to her instead) the patient is now in stable condition. She should be fine given some rest. They are finishing her up and will take her to one of our recovery room in the West wing. The nurse will give you the room number shortly. (Then walked off)

Ahnya: (MJ started walking towards the door but Ahnya stop him) wait Kisohn. There's something I have to tell you.

MJ: not right now Ahnya…I have to see my wife.

Ahnya: (stop him again) you need to hear this. SY is not your worry right now you heard the doctor, she's fine and need some rest…Kisohn, when the world merges, the life of inhabitants here will have a point of changes to reflect the merge. I barely just saved Hwi Kyung's leg…I think…I think…your friend Lawyer Jang's life might be in danger if you don't do anything to save him.

MJ: (realization suddenly dawn on him as he close his eyes to scan out where Lawyer Jang is and open his eyes) he's here! not far…I have to go. Tell my wife when she wakes up I'll be right back (Ahnya nod her head as he disappear)

Doctors and nurses are busy trying to save LJ's life when time suddenly froze. MJ came towards LJ and saw all his vitals nearing the brink of death. What should he do? How would he even save his best friend? Time started to resume but suddenly stopped again. MJ look up at the face of his old time colleague Qahnki.

MJ: what are you doing here?

Qahnki: you want to save your friend don't you?

MJ: (staring at him with suspicion) I do…but his heart…there's nothing I can do.

Qahnki: on your own you won't be able to but with this you will (he pulled out a blue vial)

MJ: what is that?

Qahnki: as long as we are still alive our blood can regenerate and revive our system. Give him a drop of your blood, but just a drop and theoretically it'll allow him a living chance…a chance for them to safe him as he will be a bit stronger than he is now.

MJ: we can't mix blood, he can't take my blood, he would die immediately. Our genetic coding won't allow it.

Qahnki: Nothing is impossible…you did have a child with an woman Earthling did you not? That is why you need this (he shook the liquid in the vial) 10 years Kisohn. It's enough time for us to improve quite a bit in our science. A drop of your blood in here and then let him drink this. It acts as a sort of binder agent so your blood particles can latch on to his successfully and reproduce without harming the host.

MJ: why are you helping me?

Qahnki: I'm not. It comes with a price of course. This is yours only if you promise to come back home with me.

MJ: my life is here now…my wife is here I can't do that…I won't do that for any reason.

Qahnki: it is only temporary, as long as you can give a detail account of the alternate world to the Galactic Council and makes the appropriate appeal to surrender your citizen, then you can return back to your life here.

MJ: how do I know to even trust you?

Qahnki: you have been here for too long Kisohn…you forget that it is no longer in our nature to be deceitful and lie, that is why we are a superior species to these human, that is why we study them like they study animals. (MJ gave him a hard stare so he switch tactic) You don't…but how do I know I can trust your words as well? We both just have to take each other's words for it. (MJ contemplate and calculating the risk in his head) you don't have much time left, he's seconds away from death and my time freeze is about to resume.

MJ: (reach out and took the vial, took a sharp needle by the operating table and puncture his finger. He let a drop of blood drip down into the vial. It gives out a sizzle and some bubbling then the blue turned dark purple, almost black. With a slight moment of hesitation, he open LJ's mouth and pour the content down his throat). I've changed Qahnki. People here changed. Our entire species can also change too. Just because we are a certain way for hundreds of years doesn't mean we're unable to change. I will need a little bit of time to talk with my wife first.

Qahnki: our species is perfect the way it is, I don't see the need to change. I will make sure that the only thing that change and progress higher will be our science and knowledge, anything else is irrelevant. Don't take too long with your…wife…I'll be waiting for you. (Then he walked out the door with a smile on his face)

As time started to resume, MJ disappear. The doctors resume their operation on LJ.

MJ reappeared in the baby's room. He walked through an isle of crying and sleeping babies to one in particular. Camera pan in on the name Do Jin Sunhee. He gazes down at the most beautiful creature lying serenely staring at the ceiling. Then she turned to him and gave him the most dazzling smile. _"You're here daddy"_ she sent the message to his mind.

MJ: I'm here. I'm sorry I missed your birth. (He picked her up gingerly and held her in the nook of his arms. They didn't say anything but look into each other's eyes until his became teary). I have to leave again very soon but after this last trip I'll be back for good. But I have a concern about coming back…are you sure? Ok…well take care of your mother while I'm gone….(her reply back to him confused him) what? What do you mean she will save me? (But he heard people coming so he carefully put her back down). I love you sweetheart; we'll talk more when daddy gets back. (He kisses her on the forehead then disappears just as a group of nurses enter the room)

**Scenes 7: Visitors In SY's Room**

SY tried to sat up on the bed but finding it difficult as she's still hooked up to an IV and some machines.

Nurse: please take it easy miss. Your family is outside, they are anxious to see you, are you ready for guests?

SY: yes, please let them in. (The nurse about to walk out the door when SY call out to her) excuse me, do you know when will I see nurse Jinny? I thought she said she'd be here with me (she couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice)

Nurse: who's nurse Jinny?

SY: you know…the pretty, smart 16 year old that intern at my doctor's office?

Nurse: I don't know miss, I haven't seen or known about any nurse under 21 around here.

SY: ohhhh. Well don't worry about it then.

The nurse walked out leaving the door open as she relay to SY's family that she's ready for visitors. SY's father and mother, along with BJ, HK, SM, and YJ enters the room. The atmosphere became noisy and lively and all started talking at once.

BJ: Ya! See? I told you not to wait for so long, this is what happens you stubborn girl. You almost give me a heart attack!

SY's mother: I think I've lost count of the hospital scare you've given me.

SY's father: how are you feeling honey?

HK: thank god I'm still alive to see you.

The only one not saying anything is SM and YJ which stood back from the group. Her hands clasp together behind her back. In the chaos of the moment when no one really took notice of them, YJ scoot closer to her. Then his hand went behind to clasp her hands. She look covertly over to him and looking downward shyly…blushing and smiling at the thought of what almost happened earlier if they weren't timely interrupted by SY's mother call to YJ on the balcony. YJ also gave a secretive, promising smile of his own.

SY: ok stop. Can you guys not talk all at once? My head is still ringing. (Each of them then took their time to ask after SY. Then she suddenly turns her attention to SM and YJ). And what's with you two? You haven't said a word. (SM and YJ jump apart looking suspiciously guilty as all eyes are now on them. They both mumble some lame excuses as both start to walk towards her) what are you two doing? Stuck to the hip or something? (YJ stop and wave a hand respectfully to SM to go forth. SY and the other people still looking at them suspiciously). Did you bring over the private stuff I ask of you?

SM: yes, yes of course it's here. (She showed SY the bag and put it on the floor by the bed. Then sat down on the edge of SY's bed grabbing and holding her hand) I'm glad you sound like yourself again. You gave us quite a good scare.

SY: stop buttering me up. You and my brother is up to something aren't you?

SM: nothing! There's nothing between us! (She said it a bit too vehemently loud that the rest in the room stop talking amongst each other and look in her direction again. She gave a weak, apologetic smile)

SY: ya Ya YA! Who said anything about something between you two? That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard, obviously not that. But you guys better not plan a surprise welcome home party or anything like that. You know how much I hate surprises.

SM: (smile but trying to look serious at the same time, she held up her fingers in the sign of a promise) aw, I promise, no surprise party.

SY: good. (sigh) Can someone call the nurse? I want her to bring Jin Sunhee here. I want to see my daughter.

SY's mother: you're in no shape to be taking care of a baby right now, just rest and get better first. She's fine, the nurses are watching over her and so are we. You just rest for now ok?

SY: (reluctantly nod her head) so…where is Lawyer Jang?…and Ahnya, where did she go? she was right next to me before the operation. (her parents eyes looked away from hers as everyone else look pensive) what's going on?

SY's mother: we got a phone call from Lawyer Chang's wife recently…we don't want to worry you but he's in operation right now. He had a major heart attack and in critical surgery. (SY's face fell to a deep worry then her mother quickly try to reassure her) I'm sure he's going to be fine, he'll pull through this.

SY: God I hope so…Min Joon would be so…

Ahnya: (appeared suddenly in the room and rushed over to hug SY as everyone including SY look surprised) thank the stars you're ok. (she turned and saw HK and quickly glance away)

SY: Speak of the devil…I don't think I could ever get used to you popping out of nowhere.

BJ: wahhh, what is this shiny bling I'm seeing. (she walks over and grab Ahnya's left hand staring in shock and amazement at the diamond ring. Everyone's eyes are now on Ahnya as she gave HK a quick nervous glance then yank her hand out of BJ, putting her other palm over it to cover)

Ahnya: (mumble) it's nothing all that…(clears throat)

MJ appeared in that moment and Ahnya gave a sigh of relieve but everyone else became tense and awkward. The room suddenly became silent as all eyes now trained on SY and her reaction.

MJ: Song Yi-ah, can we talk privately for a moment. (she remain silent looking at him with accusation and hurt in her eyes as everyone start scampering out the door)

SY: do you know how long I waited for you?

MJ: (came closer to kneel down by her bed and took her hands in his, she tried to pull away but he held on tightly) my wife. I know I've wrong you and the times that you endure our child's birth alone…I cannot take that time back. My punishment will be carrying this guilt and sorrow of this unfortunate event for the rest of my life. I'm sorry truly. I'm sorry for letting you down and Jinny down. I know a few words won't change our situation and it won't heal your pain easily. But I promise after I come back I will not leave you again unless it's death. You can punish me however you deem fitting and I will take it all with a smile. (he laid his head down next to their hands) all I ask is that I can remain by your side for as long as I can.

SY: what do you mean when you come back? You just got back! Where are you going now?! (Her voice became angry and aggravated)

MJ: (lift his head up and stare at her apologetically) I have one last trip to make…I have to go back home.

SY: HOME?! As in back to your star? Why? Is there another girlfriend of yours you need to save? (he flinch)

MJ: it's not like that Song Yi-ah (he whisper softly)

SY: then tell me what is it like? Has it been hard married to me that you had to find every reason to leave? (tears swell up in her eyes)

MJ: you know that's not true.

SY: I know nothing of that sort! All I know is that when I needed my husband the most, he left me…and now about to leave again. (she choke on a sob and turned away from him. Then continue softly with resignation) deep down I know that the other person is also me and deep down I know it's been hard for you as well…maybe even harder. Sometimes I wonder myself what I would do, how I would act if there's another you by my side in your absence. I might do the same thing as you did or I might not…that we'll never know. But, what I do know is I'm completely and utterly selfish when it comes to you. I don't ever want to share you with anyone, even if that person is another me. When you left me for her, even if it's just or a while…it ripped my heart to pieces. The thought of breaking it off with you crosses my mind every day. I don't know if I can trust you again…trust is everything to me in a relationship. But Min Joon-ah, do you know how scared and afraid I was when I thought you might have died? Realizing that I might never see you again, hear your voice again, be angry at you again…it wasn't just my heart that shattered but as if my whole world had collapse and I might as well died along with you. (She turned back around and grab his shirt and shook him) how could you now tell me you're leaving for home? HUH? What if something happen to you? How am I going to survive that Do Min Joon? HOW? (he pulled her in closer to his chest as she cried)

MJ: (he stroke her hair) Nothing will happen to me…not when I have you and Jinny to come back to. I'm only going because I need to save Lawyer Jang's life…that and to ensure that my people will never bother us again. I want to finally live peacefully with you…here.

SY: (picking an invisible lint on her gown) don't think you get away that easy though. When you get back I'm going to make your life miserable…you just wait and see.

MJ: I wouldn't expect any less from you wife. (He smile at her) I look forward to it…for the rest of my life.

SY: (made a sarcastic laughing face) whaaa, you really are a perverted alien. (Became serious again) Wait! What about time? Didn't you mention before that time works differently at your place then here? Wouldn't I be really old by the time you come back? (Panic again) if that's the case then you can't go! I won't let you.

MJ: yes, I was worried about that too…luckily we have an amazing daughter.

SY: what does our daughter have to do with anything?

MJ: she's the answer to everything. I haven't told you this because I didn't want you to panic…but our daughter can bend time, she can move forward and backward as well as manipulate them in layers.

SY: what? I don't even fully understand that. And how did you know about this? Wait! The young girl that hug you by our honeymoon lodge…was that her?

MJ: how did you know about that? You were there?

SY: (look away distractedly) don't worry about it…so it was her? Our daughter that grown I can't believe it! I can't imagine…(look back with concern at DMJ) are you sure this is gonna work?

MJ: (he smiled and nods his head even though he's not sure himself) I've ask her already, don't worry. (he lean in towards her lips)

SY: (she push him away) what are you doing?

MJ: a kiss goodbye?

SY: a kiss? A KISS? If I wasn't just out of an operation why I'd…no! no kiss!..if you want your kiss then ensure you come back and get it. I'm tired now…you may leave. (she turn to the other side with her back facing him as a small smile curve up her lips. MJ thought for a bit then climb on the bed and hug her from behind)

MJ: wait for me one last time (he gave her a tight squeeze then disappear)

**Scene 10: Qahnki Met Up With Ahnya**

Ahnya walked around the corner going to get some drinks for everyone when she saw someone she thought was impossible to see. She shook her head still couldn't believe her eyes as Qahnki saunter over to her side.

Qahnki: you are surprised I'm here.

Ahnya: yes. I didn't think anyone else would come down much less you.

Qahnki: (shrug) I want things done correctly this time, no sure way to achieve that then coming here myself. (he looked at her pointedly) Besides, it looks like both Kisohn and you are seduced by this world. I wanted to see for myself what exactly is the draw here. So far I'm not impressed.

Ahnya: this place is not for everyone…it's an acquired taste.

Qahnki: then I must lack such acquired taste. (they stop talking as a group of nurses walked by then resume talking)

Ahnya: what are you doing here exactly?

Qahnki: don't worry, I'm not here for you, I'm here to make a deal with Kisohn. By the way, we are leaving in a bit, that's why I'm seeking you out. You're mission is over you're going home with us.

Ahnya: Us?

Qahnki: hmm…me and Kisohn.

Ahnya: you're lying…Kisohn would never agree to that!

Qahnki: (he walked up closer to her) do I look like I'm lying?…does our people lie easily? (Ahnya look panic and touch her ring unconsciously. Qahnki follow his eyes to her hand) you should have known better then to get involved with a human. Was Kisohn not a prime enough example for you? Why do you make your life so difficult? (he touched her hand and pulled it up as both of them look at the ring between them). Men of this earth can change mate as often and as easily as shedding clothes…is he really worth it?

Ahnya: (spoke softly) but I love him.

Qahnki: (cover his other hand over her ring finger and squeeze as a tear slid down her cheek) but does he love you enough when his heart was just recently belong to someone else? Say your farewell…we leave for home shortly. (they both stare at each other seeming to have a private conversation in their head…he emphasize something with his eyes and she answer with a surprised agreement of her own)

**Scene 14: JSH Final Mission &amp; An Unexpected Face-off**

SY toss and turn trying to sleep when MJ left. She's regretted not giving him that farewell kiss. What if he never returns…what if…No, that's not going to happen. She'll just have to wait for that kiss when he comes back. She heard the door open and turn around, her eyes round with shock.

SY: I've been wondering where you were.

Nurse Jinny: Sorry, I was detained from a previous engagement so I couldn't attend the birth. I heard there was a complication but you have overcome it. How are you feeling?

SY: (smile brightly at her) I'm happy to see you. I've also somewhat reconcile with my husband. Your words had somehow really helped me overcome my grief and anger towards him, I really have you to thank for it.

Nurse Jinny: I'm glad to hear that (she walked over towards the IV machine and inserts a needle with some sort of liquid substance into the IV)

SY: (look at it nervously) what is that? Did I need an extra dose of something else? The nurse earlier seems to think I'm recovering nicely.

Nurse Jinny: (came and sat on SY's bed when she's done, she smooth her hands down SY's hair and touch SY's face with the back of her hand which somehow made SY feel uncomfortable yet familiar at the same time) don't worry about anything else just lay down and relax.

SY: (stare hard at the nurse, her eyes, her nose, her lips, her smile…her face…SY eyes light up with recognition as the world starts to spin and her sights starts to blur in and out) Nurse Jinny…

Nurse Jinny: yes?

SY: my husband called my daughter Jinny…are you…are you my daughter from the future?…(she felt her pulse slowing down considerably and everything felt heavy as the room seems to shift and tilt, her head spins around even though she's laying still, her whole body feels numb and she couldn't feel anything) why am I feeling like this?

Nurse Jinny: I'm sorry mother (she held SY's hand up to her face and rub it on her cheek) it had to be done. (at this point SY could barely hear coherently as Jinny's words become a distorted low tone, her own heart beat slow down considerably and she felt a heavy sleep taking over her…as if this would be her last sleep on earth)

SY: Do Min Joon…Min Joon…Min Joo….(she uttered his name like a last prayer just before she drift off)

JSH: (looking over at SY's heart monitor as it continues lowering until reaching an almost flat line, the emergency light and siren sound off to alert the doctors and nurses) have a safe trip mother. (JSH made sure the heart monitor became flat line then disappear. The nurses and doctors rush in trying in vain to attempt to save SY but it was too late. Her heart had stopped beating completely)

JSH head out closer to the exit of the hospital, people are walking all around her but as she continue walking towards the door someone walked passed her that made her stop in her track.

Qahnki felt the hair on the back of his neck stood up and an uneasy feeling overtook him. He turned around looking at people walking around him. He look to the left then to the right though he's not sure exactly what he's looking for. Qahnki close his eyes and stop time. Everything froze so he can easily look around. Then he saw a movement at the corner of his eyes and follows that movement. A girl's face appears partially, no more than maybe 16 years old. She smiled at him but it wasn't exactly a warm smile. She walked pass the frozen people still staring at him as he walked parallel to her both staring at each other until they reach a clearing when they both can face one another without anyone blocking their view. She was a very beautiful girl, more beautiful than any of his female counterpart at home but she looked at him so coldly he almost shivered.

Qahnki: who are you?

Still smiling at him, JSH answer him telepathically without saying a word.

Qahnki: my wife? I don't know what species you are but I had a partner and I had done my duty to produce 5 offspring. I do not have a wife…there is no wife in my world. (even saying those words, he felt compelled to want to touch her just to make sure if she's real but just as he moved closer to her she disappeared and time resume…not his doing but hers. He swirls around looking for her but he only heard an echo of her voice in his head: _I did not expect to see you here husband, but our time will come when we will face each other again. When that time comes I will be ready for you. I will bring this fight to your home planet and I will win._

He wasn't sure if that was a warning or a threat or both but suddenly he's apprehensive about the events in the near future.

**Epilogue: JSH Consulting With Her Teacher  
**  
The monk sat at the top of the mountain alone watching the fog at early dawn float about him. He inhale and closed his eyes. Without opening them he reaches over and moves the chess piece.

Monk: your turn.

In a split moment a flash of light appear and the sixteen year old girl stood next to him

Monk: you're still perplex?

JSH: teacher, I don't understand.

Monk: you don't understand why all the power you possess and you still could not change the fate of your family.

JSH: yes. I have tried many times, many ways but nothing is working. (she move the chess piece) this is my 8th try and it's not looking promising already.

Monk: child, great power does not equate to greatness…it is in the way you wield it. A sensitive balance had to be maintained or you will disrupt the flow of events.

JSH: I understand and I have tried diligently in my approach to maintain this balance. But I have yet to solve the problem. I know I'm created for a purpose, a purpose of saving my family but how do I go about that is becoming more and more unclear to me as the days passes.

Monk: (grins at her showing some of his missing teeth) what are days to you when you can move linearly backward and forward?

JSH: (her peals of laughter floated down and echo throughout the mountain) yes, of course you are right.

Monk: …everyone starts out with infinite wisdom bestow from the universe at birth. It's the rules of the physical world that grounds you down and will eventually take away this gift in exchange to be a part of the finite entity. Here, we call it Earth, elsewhere it'll be a different name. Each day that we live is a cleansing in itself…it strips our knowledge away bit by bit until the day we die.

JSH: (nod her head in understanding) then death is a good thing, in a sense it will be like the times of enlightenment, going back to our roots.

Monk: (nod his head slowly) the process of being born and being alive is what I called the process of death in itself. Here, they call it life (chuckle softly) the irony of perspective.

JSH: (thought for a moment) but is that not a useless thing then? Why bestow so much power on such a small, powerless creature if we can't use it and will eventually just going to lose it anyway?

Monk: yes, you can say that…or you can say that it's the way to test our strength. Greatness is not made in one lifetime but a gradual process. You are an exception. But the prodigies of this world have went through many lives and have learned to retain a small fraction of their gift. You will do well to surround yourself with them. Your powers might be great but you are still newly made in comparison.

JSH: yes teacher, I'll remember that. But does that mean all hope is gone now that I have lost my original insight and memory?

Monk: (smile serenely at her and move his chest piece) do what you are meant to do. Use the power you have to regain your memory…no one is more capable of that then you.

JSH: (look confused) but my powers does not extend to that. How do I use my power to regain…(then smile brightly as the sun break through the fog. She confidently move the chest piece to checkmate) thank you teacher, I know what I must do now.

–replaying scene at hospital in JSH perspective–

JSH: (stop time, she appeared as everyone is frozen in place. She walks up to the closed door, opens it and shut it behind her smiling at her mother) I'm going to take some measurements and draw some blood, standard stuff ok? (as SY look at her suspiciously she knows exactly what her mother is thinking about and reply back what she knew SY wanted to hear and laugh it off. JSH touched her mother's belly getting ready to measure it as she spoke to her fetus self, asking for the question she needed to know…_she needs to die, the time frame is limited during the merge of the two world…)_

SY: I'm sorry…but have I seen you somewhere? You look so familiar to me but I can't seem to place you.

JSH: (trying to control her shock at the answer to her own question and laugh) I get that a lot too. Apparently I look like some young singer. You must have seen her on tv. (she brush the subject aside).

When she's done with her mother she walked out and disappear then reappear back at the mountain but her teacher was nowhere in sight. She breathes out a heavy sigh looking off into the distant as the clouds creep over the neighboring mountaintop. For the first time she had doubts if she could carry out this mission after all.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


	19. MLFAS Episode 39

**_**(if you like the story please like me on facebook search for: My Love From Another Star Season 2 Continuum FanFic)**_**

**–EPISODE 39 RELEASE–**

**Preview:** As time approach for the departure, Ahnya said her last goodbye to HK and leaving behind a riddle he must solve. News of SY's death devastated everyone close to her. But when MJ got wind of his wife's demise he refuse to leave Earth and instead was taken against his will. Unbeknownst to him, the woman he thought he'd lost forever returned back to Earth, a transformed person. SY's miraculous resurrection left everyone speechless and cause a media frenzy in Korea. But as the days went on, those closest to her quickly realize that there is something not quite right with SY. Meanwhile YJ and SM faces strong oppositions from their families and friends. When months pass by with no words from DMJ, SY had to make the difficult decision of abandoning her marriage vows when the chance arises.

**Scene 4: Ahnya Farewell to HK**

Ahnya: can we take a walk? I need to talk to you.

SY: go ahead Hwi Kyung, I could use some sleep. (HK nod his head. He walks out behind Ahnya when he suddenly bump into a nurse)

HK: isn't she too young to be a nurse? And why is she going to Song Yi's room? (He looked around but no one was paying any attention to him nor the nurse so he just let it drop and concentrate on Ahnya instead)

They are outside the hospital now and walking towards a small park. There were a few people here and there but they are mainly by themselves. Ahnya stop and stood under a big oak tree. HK looked around, seeing that they were pretty much alone, he went behind her and hugged her from behind. For a moment she squeezes his arms tightly before turning around and away from his touch.

Ahnya: I'm here to say my last goodbye to you.

HK: ya…stop kidding around. You have accepted my ring (he smile) so I'm not going to hear these kind of words even if you're just joking. (She look at him seriously) you're not joking.

Ahnya: no, I'm not. (she pulled out the ring on her finger) I wish I could wear this. I wish I was just a normal girl who could be by your side. But I'm not.

HK: but you are! To me you're not Ahnya from another world…you're just my girl. I know that I'm not particularly special but can't you stay by my side? (She's about to say something but he cut her off in panic) I know! I will always put you ahead of Song Yi, I promise you.

Ahnya: it's not that Hwi Kyung. (Sigh) I don't know how to put this to you. We are of different species, I can't be with you…we're not allowed, it's against nature, against…

HK: BULLSHIT! (He held her shoulders) you don't believe that or else you wouldn't come down here for me!

Ahnya: it doesn't matter what I believe.

HK: it absolutely does matter! It matters to me. Besides, look at Min Joon and Song Yi. If they can be together why can't we?

Ahnya: that's different. Kisohn was stranded here, he had no choice and he had assimilated…but me, I should have known better…and yet, and yet…

HK: …and yet, you love me. (He pulled her in and hugged her tight…she hesitated for a moment then hugged him tightly)…and I love you. Please don't leave me.

Ahnya: (she let out a choking sob, then tried to hold in her emotion, her face contorting with pain) I don't want to leave you, I don't. (She hugs him even tighter) you have to believe me.

HK: (he rubs his hands down her hair) I believe you…I believe you. (HK slowly pulled her out to look in her eyes) what can I do? How can we be together? There has to be a way.

Ahnya: I don't know. Even Kisohn…he'd have to come back and answer for his stay here. It creates an imbalance for earth that cause a lot of headache for the council body. But now that imbalance is miraculously healed with the bridging birth of Jin Sunhee. If we…if we were to be together, that imbalance will happen again, they won't allow it.

HK: I see (he didn't really see or understand but he didn't want to worry Ahnya further) then we make our own baby to bridge the imbalance.

Ahnya: (blush and pushed away from him, turning the other way) it's…it's not that simple. A child created by different species is extremely hard to make if not nearly impossible.

HK: (he walk around to face her directly) nearly impossible but not completely, hopelessly impossible.

Ahnya: (shook her head) no, it's not completely impossible but we ran out of time Hwi Kyung-ah. I have to leave now…you'll forget me in no time at all. You'll make a family with a normal woman and you'll be happy and I will be happy for you wherever I am. I…I can't take this I'm sorry. (She hand him back the ring)

HK: (stare at the ring) you know Song Yi refuse my rings numerous times in the past, you'd think I'd be use to this by now. And yet…none of those days feels like today. Because right now I feel as if I'm permanently broken somehow…(he look back up to Ahnya's eyes, his own filling up with tears) don't do this to us…can't we fought for us like Min Joon and Song Yi did for each other?

Ahnya: (look at him intensely) I don't know…can we?

HK: you are questioning how much I love you…if it's equal to the way Song Yi love Min Joon? (Ahnya slowly nod her head. His eyes move around in thoughts) if…if you can't stay here because of the imbalance then…then I could come to you. I will leave everything behind and will live with you on your planet. If they'll have me, I will do that. There's nothing here I would miss more than I would miss you.

Ahnya: (look a bit shock) you'd do that for me? What about your family?

HK: of course! This is the twenty first century, a woman doesn't have to follow the man. A man can follow the woman back to her home town. My family had me for thirty something years already. So, can we do that?

Ahnya: (laugh and cried at the same time. She touches his face lovingly) no, we can't. You won't last longer than 2 years as the rate of time for you is different than for us. That's why Kisohn does not age when he's here. His internal clock works differently. If you're in my home planet, your intermal clock would remain the same so you would be aging at a much faster rate. I can't let that happen to you. (HK looks crestfallen. Ahnya stare up at the sky) I have to go now.

HK: WHAT? Right now? So soon? (Ahnya nod her head) wait! (He pulled out his pen) here take this…it's not yours, this is mine but I have record over it. Take it with you and don't forget about me.

Ahnya: (nod her head and took the pen) I'll try and think of something, some way to come back…you trust me?

HK: (nod his head) I will do the same, will you be able to hear me when I call for you? (Ahnya nod her head) I'll call for you when I find the answer. (He leaned in and kiss her sweetly and softly on the lips) thank you for coming here and loving me (his forehead touched hers as he rubs the tears on her cheeks away while tears fall down his own eyes. She turns away about to teleport when he pulls her waist in towards his body and kiss her passionately, with all the love he have left) this is not goodbye, this is not farewell…this kiss is to remind you to wait for me. (She smile back sadly at him and disappear)

**Scene 6: SY Realization**

SY felt a hard yank as she float in midair but can't seem to place her limbs. She looks down and saw her own body, lying lifeless on the bed. Does this mean…she's dead? NO! How can that be? How could JSH have done this to her? It makes no sense! She saw the doctor walk outside dejectedly and followed him. He came out to talk to her family, giving them the news of her death. Her mother sobbed uncontrollable as her father held her mother close with his own grief. YJ shouted angrily at the doctor then kick the trash bin and hit the wall, sliding down hiding his teary face in his hands. SM sat down in front of YJ, took his hands in hers, laid her head on his chest as she tried to calm him down, both crying. BJ look at YJ and SM knowingly, then up at the ceiling as tears stream down her face, mumbling SY's name over and over. From across the room a door slam open as a HK stumble in but seeing everyone in despair, he fell down on his knees crying by himself, never even reaching the long hallway to SY's family.

SY doesn't understand what's going on. She tried to reach out to her family but the more she tried the further she's being pushed away until she couldn't see anyone or anything. She was sucked into a void so quickly she couldn't see anything around her. Then, everything suddenly froze in a tranquil quietness that settles in through a vast starlit darkness.

Suddenly bright light engulf her. So blinding it felt slightly unpleasant until colors rushed towards her and she could see herself sitting in some sort of box. She remembered the petrified feeling of fear until the door open and she look into the smiling face of DMJ. He looked younger and innocent, extending his hands out to her. The feelings of fascination and gratitude overwhelmed her. Everything came back in a floodgate of memories. Him shielding her, her joyfully painting the scene of his arrival on earth, him gifting her the hairpin…that same hairpin that was at the museum, they going to her parent's home. The images are as clear as yesterday and the feelings it brought along are as fresh as spring water on a summer's day. Then she suddenly felt the pain searing her back and through her. She remembered the words as she uttered it…that she won't forget him in any life there after…she also remember his heartbreaking reaction too as she left that body and that earth. It broke her heart. The chance to confess her love for him…now gone forever in that lifetime. YH vowed to herself she would come back to him no matter what it takes.

Apparently, it took more lives than she anticipated. Memories of those lives also rush back to her but she discarded them away. They were sad and pointless without DMJ in it…always searching for something she didn't even know she's missing until her death and her memories came back. Only at which time she remembers again her true purpose and had to redo the whole tiring process again but without her prior life's knowledge.

So this is what death is like…swimming in a sea of your own memories and experiences. Suddenly she felt pulled or sucked into a different direction and a different kind of memories invade her conscience. She's now walking in a serene forest waiting on…her husband? Without realizing it, she stepped near a hidden cliff and fell down. At the last moment she held on tight to part of a tree root and scream for help. That's when she saw HIM again…her savior. She knew him but she didn't know him. Her Do Min Joon…so this…this is the other her. Every memory, every emotion came hurdling back rapidly. The pains of being in love with Kisohn, the ecstasy in his kisses, the injuries at the hand of oppa Jae Kyung. Every details even till the very end at the gripping fear of the unknown and pending doom when everything she know is floating away to nothingness….how Kisohn, her Min Joon, had stayed with her, had held her closely until the last of her disappear into emptiness.

Her love and gratitude now felt larger than life and many more times infinite then the vast expand of space. She felt such an intense and deep love for Kisohn…that it almost felt like dying all over again. But what now? There's nothing that she could see or know where to go from here. She felt lost in this dark, starlit sea. _Kisohn…what I'd give to see you again my Min Joon._

**Scene 8: The Fatal News**

DMJ stepped out of the small spaceship onto the camouflage mothership that hovers above Earth along with Qahnki and Ahnya. They were hailed to the control center and all beamed there. MJ looked around as his people turn about in their work station to stare at him. A man walked up to Qahnki, whispering animatedly in Qahnki's ears. He looked shocked and glance at MJ.

MJ: what is it? (Qahnki hesitated)

Ahnya: what's going on? Is there a problem?

Qahnki: I don't know what to say…or how to say this to you Kisohn…but

MJ: but what?

Qahnki: your wife, she's dead. (MJ gave a sarcastic laugh)

MJ: what trick are you up to now? She was fine, I just saw her not too long ago. Is this your plan to keep me? (Qahnki whisper a few words to the other man. The other man nods his head and walk back to his control post. MJ follow him with his eyes, looking at the multitude of hundreds of hologram screens recording Earth's event. Then suddenly one screen widens out and took up most of the space. There was some interference static as everyone look anticipatedly at the screen, especially MJ. Finally the static cleared out to SY lying in bed with the emergency light on as the nurses and doctors rush in. They tried to revive her but her heart couldn't be jumped back to life. The doctor then came out to give the news to her grieving family. MJ didn't once blink while staring at the recorded hologram). No I don't believe it, rewind it! (The man looks at Qahnki as MJ rush over and press the button marked in his language "re-viewing"…he looked at it again as tears swelled up in his eyes. He presses the button again, his eyes scanning every detail. He press rewind again) this is not true…it's just not possible. My wife would never leave me, she wouldn't. (His voice became raspy and angry. Without notice he slams his fist down on all the buttons. MJ tried lifting up the control table but realize he had no powers here when he's no longer on Earth's atmosphere).

Qahnki: the hologram doesn't lie, it records what happens on earth, it's unfortunate about your wife but it is the truth.

MJ: (turn to the frozen Ahnya who's too shock to react) we need to get back. (Turn to Qahnki) the deal is off for now; I need to get back to my wife.

Qahnki: there is no need for that, your wife is gone.

MJ: I WON'T BELIEVE IT UNTIL I SEE IT WITH MY OWN EYES…FEEL HER WITH MY OWN HANDS (he screams out at Qahnki as he took up the nearest chair and slam it into the hologram control center). THIS THING! THIS THING IS A LIE! YOU'RE ALL LYING TO ME!

Qahnki: restrain him (he made gestures to a few surrounding men who went in to detain MJ but MJ got loose, took that same chair and bear down on the machine again and again as the men tried to restrain him. They got him pinned down on the floor when Qahnki slowly  
walk over and inject MJ with a tranquilizer on the neck, he quickly passes out).

Ahnya: (quietly, her voice quivering) is this true or are you manipulating him? (Qahnki turn to Ahnya looking slightly offended)

Qahnki: this is not something that can be easily faked; you of all people should know that.

Ahnya: but how could this happen (a tear fell down) how could…

Qahnki: I don't know and frankly I don't care, it's not our business. I will have to take Kisohn home right away as the longer we are here the riskier it will be that he will escape down to earth. With his enhanced ability and state of mind it won't be any good for anyone down there. He'll destroy the place like he did here. (Ahnya reluctantly nod her head, still in a daze) if you want, you can remain here for a little longer to sort things out. It looks like our hologram won't be of much use until it's fixed. You can also supervise the restructure as well, you help made it after all. Also, I understand you have your own personal issue to muck through but I expect you to be done with it all and be back home soon, yes?

Ahnya: (nod her head slowly) how long do I have?

Qahnki: two days should be plenty enough. Set your clock when I leave with Kisohn.

Ahnya: so roughly a little over two months? That's all?

Qahnki: (gave her a stern look) that's all you should need.

**Scene 10: 3rd Day Post-Mortem**

Man: today is the last viewing mother. Have you made up your mind on what you want to do? Cremation? Burial?

YJ: can you leave us be? Let us get through today. We'll give you an answer by the end of the day. (The man nods his head apologetically and left. YJ turn to his mother) I don't feel right about this mother. Song Yi…look at her. Doesn't she look alive to you, like she's just sleeping? (his tired, red eyes tear up again). I can't imagine burning her or putting her so far down, covered in dirt. Song Yi…my sister Song Yi wouldn't like that, she would make a fuss. (He made everyone burst into tears again, him included)

Ahnya; (walk through the door as HK rush over to her and hugged her tight…she pat him and pulled out of his arms, walking over to SY's mom) I'm sorry to hear about your daughter (SY's mom nod her head)

SY's mom: and Min Joon?

Ahnya: (shook her head) he wants to come but we can't allow that, he's very emotional and we're afraid he might hurt himself or someone. They took him home now. I did not see this coming…(she step up to look down at Song Yi laying peacefully and prettily in the casket) she still look so beautiful. (Ahnya touch SY's face and hands, squeezing it) I will miss our quarrel. (She wipes her eyes quickly and step back down, standing next to HK to make room for new guest viewings)

HK: (whisper in her ears) thank you for coming…I didn't think I'd see you again. (Ahnya nod her head to acknowledge his words)

As the viewing come to an end, SM walks up to the casket with a Phoenix stuffed animal in her right hand. She tearfully places it by SY's hand and press the belly. MJ voice started singing "BoBoBo" as it resonates throughout the silent, somber room.

SY float aimlessly in darkness when she suddenly heard MJ's voice. She heard him singing faintly somewhere and started following the sound as it gets louder and louder until she floated into her own mourning gathering. She saw her body laying still and tried to merge back in but couldn't as she kept getting yanked back. She couldn't get close to her own body no matter how hard she tried.

Suddenly SY felt something or someone behind her and before she could turn around to see, a force pushes her downward. There was so much pressure she'd thought for sure someone's pounding her flat. Only…to sat up gasping for air. After inhailing sufficient air in her lungs she turned around and face at least 30 flabbergasted, shock-faces. No one made a move except to gawk at her, their eyes so big, she'd thought it might popped out of their heads.

SY: well, I'm glad to see you too.

Some guests start scampering and running away, trying to find the nearest exit. A few took some pictures. Her family and friends stood still, looking horrifically at her.

HK: (slowly approach her) who are you?…WHAT are you? …exactly.

SY: what do you mean? I'm me and you're my husb…no, no I take that back here you're not my husband, Min Joon is, Kisohn that is. (Looking down at where she's sitting) I need to get out of here…Yoon Jae a little help here? (YJ just continue looking at his sister with his mouth wide open, but not making any move towards her). Mother? Father? (She looked at them but her mother fainted as her father caught her mother's fall. She looks around again and back at HK) Hwi Kyung-ah, are you going to help me out of here or what.

HK: I…(he walk closer to her but grab a metal stick from one of the flower arrangement, waving it in front of him like a shield) don't make any sudden movement.

SY: (roll her eyes) oh for the love of god!

Ahnya: (came up in front of HK) you can go back I'll deal with this. (She walk up slowly to SY but with purpose and confident and when she got close enough, extend her hands out to touch SY's face) you feel real…and alive.

SY: of course I'm real and alive. What's wrong with everyone? Shouldn't you be glad that I'm not dead yet? Help me out here Ahnya. (Ahnya carefully help her out of the coffin as SY clutch to the stuff animal tightly) let's go home…I want to see my daughter.

**Scene 13: SY's Explanation**

There was about over a hundred press journalists camping outside of SY's house. There were even people traveling in from other bordering countries. Not only were the press present but religious zealous groups with signs raised over their heads; one proclaiming SY as the devil reborn and the other a miraculous angel…and yet another asking what heaven was like. Then there's doctors and scientists who wanted a chance to see her and possibly do a "few" experiments. They are all making a ruckus outside of her house for the last 3 days and nights. The crowd just seems to multiply day by day rather than die down like her mother had predicted.

SY: (put her baby down into the tiny crib and about to head upstairs) I've had it with these people.

SY's mother: where are you going? What are you planning on doing now?

SY: mother, it's been over three days and these buffoons haven't left our lawn yet! I can't hide in here any longer. They want a statement I'll come out and give them a statement!

SY's mother: But you're not well yet! You know…from just giving birth and (her voice became lower and lower) waking up from a death sleep and what not.

SY: mother! Can't you see? I'm perfectly fine! I've been fine since I woke up. (SY's mother just wave her hand at her and SY stomp off to her room)

SY's mother: (turns around to walk back to her granddaughter whispering to herself) and she didn't see anything abnormal about that? I was still in pain for weeks after birthing her. (she shook her head)

SY walked into her room and close the laptop she's been researching on. She changes her clothes then briefly pauses in front of the mirror, looking at herself. It was the first thing she had done when she got home, ordered to be reinstatement of her mirrors. SY put on a demure housewife dress matched with pearl earrings and necklace. It's not her usual style…but…it's not bad, not for this situation anyways. She picked up her phone and dialed the hospital number.

SY stepped outside holding a wireless microphone as cameras started clicking away and people started hoarding towards her.

SY: if you guys want me to talk you stay 10 feet away from me or else I'm going back in and calling the police again for the fifth times. (They all started scooting backward). Ok, I'm going to say a few things to straighten out this situation and THEN I will answer 3 questions (camera switch over to her agency viewing her live on TV, he shook his head and slap his hand on his forehead pacing around with worry. Camera back to SY)

Crowd: at least 10 questions please!

SY: fine…4 questions…

Crowd: 8! 8 then!

SY: what are we? In the fish market? 5! That's the final offer, take it or leave it!

Crowd: ok, ok…5 is good!

SY: Wei! What kind of journalism are you guys anyhow? You do realize I'm married to an alien right? AN ALIEN! From out of this world? I don't see you making a big deal out of that. I just only woke up from a…slightly long…sleep and you're camping out at my doorstep. Ya…I find that really disturbing.

Crowd: Do Min Joon? He seems like a normal chap.

Crowd: …kinda dull and boring too.

Crowd: nothing interesting about him.

SY: (laugh sarcastically) are you saying I'm more abnormal then an alien? (crowd look at each other, lost for words) never mind, never mind. Let's just continue. (breath in) Ok, everyone! Listen up please! I'm not a demon! I'm not an angel either. I'm just me…Cheon Song Yi, the actress that you all know and love (she gave them a beaming smile and bats her lashes). I'm sure you were all just worried about me but I'm here to tell you that I'm back and everything is normal. No, I'm not a vampire or an alien or you know (she extends both her arms out and made a contorted face as the crowd scoot back further from her) not like the walking dead zombie thing either. I don't bite (she laughs and the crowd laughs nervously with her) well…that is not until I started working again. (Everyone stares at her) it's a joke…a joke? Yeahhhhh….ok…well just so everyone understand, the situation I'm in where I woke up from the "dead" quote on quote is actually a rare phenomenon of misdiagnose that had happened before all over the world. As you all can see I'm NOT dead…really I'm not that special. Hmm…let's see from what I read of, there's a man in Africa named Emanuel Tuwa…Tuwagirairmana who was dead for 7 days and came back to life, a Russian man dead frozen solid for 22 days, alive again! Or George Rodonaia who was like me, pronounce dead for 3 days but came back to life. Oh, and not too far from us in China, there was a 95 year old woman named Li Xiufeng who was proclaimed dead for 6 days climb out of her own coffin…kind of…like myself I guess. Well, there's more cases all around the world…I'm afraid I'm not such an exception. A day from now the hospital staff will make a press statement that this is all just a case of mistaken death diagnoses. I was just near dead but not quite dead dead. (gave a laugh-smile) Questions?

The crowd look crestfallen but the hands rose up nevertheless.

SY: yes, you?

Crowd: is this by chance have anything to do with your alien husband? Did he give you some medication that might have revived you?

SY: no, no…there's no miraculous medicine that I took from Min Joon. As a matter of fact, he'd left for his home planet before I was proclaimed dead…if you hear from him please pass the message along that he better get his ass back home. (People laughed) whoops am I allowed to say "ass"?…edit that out please. Next…

Crowd: do you have any plan to sue the hospital for the wrong diagnoses?

SY: at this time I don't have any of such intention. I'm sure it's all just a terrible mistake.

(Camera show her on the tv screen again, this time it's Lawyer Jang viewing it in his hospital bed)

LJ: (turn and look at his wife) when did she get so smart and diplomatic? (Laughs and look back at the screen again, eating his tangerine).

SY step back inside the house and look out the window, letting out a relief sigh as the people started packing up and leaving her property.

YJ: (clap his hands) wow, really…my sister is so awesome out there! You don't know how relieved I am that we deliberated on what to do with you. We could have really killed you! (He shivered) gives me the creeps just thinking about it.

SY: (walks by him and slap him on the chest) I wouldn't blame you…I was really already dead. (She looks at his dumbfounded face) if I didn't lie to them they'd never leave our lawn. (She walks leisurely to the fridge to grab a drink as if she just announces nothing in particularly important. She walk back out with her drink, walking pass YJ, still in his frozen shock state, pass the living room and into her own bedroom.

-4 Days Later-

SY father walks into the library and saw his daughter wielding a paint brush. He tried to hide his suspicion that something is not quite right. His daughter had never had any interest in art, even when she was a little girl. He got closer to the desk and saw pictures and drawings of Jin Sunhee in the crib, Min Joon in hanbok, and some other sceneries.

SY's father: what are you doing?

SY: I'm rediscovering my old passion.

SY's father: drawing and painting?

SY: (she continue concentrating on her work but give him a flippant answer) aw…uhhuh….(he nods his head slowly and look at his daughter in a confused sideward glance as he walk out the door, still perplex. The camera pan in on the painting hanging on the wall of the UFO flying over trees that was given to DMJ over 400 years ago.

-10 Days Later-

Jin Sunhee is playing in her crib beside SY who's sitting on the piano bench composing a song, a pencil in her hair. She jots down a note and looks at Jin Sunhee.

SY: what do you think about putting that note there honey? Your mama is not bad right? A little rusty but we'll get back into the swing of things. Hmhmhmhm (she started humming the notes and trying it out on the piano. Jin Sunhee just giggled as she float her milk bottle and teddy bear above her, twirling them in a circle, faster and faster, laughing harder and harder with the sound of the music)

YJ and SY's mother peek in from the doorway shaking their heads.

SY's mother: I'm starting to feel like I'm living in an alternate world. Why couldn't I just have a normal family? Why? (She looks upward, then sigh). You! (She look at YJ) your sister's life is giving me a heartache enough, don't follow her footstep!

YJ: (his eyes darted back and forth) by that you mean…

SY's mother: by that I mean don't fall in love with an alien or die and resurrect again, giving me a near heart attack. Anything else I would be fine with.

YJ: really? You really mean that?

SY's mother: (she thought a bit then nods her head) nothing can be worst then what your sister's putting me through right now. (YJ grinned widely and hugs his mother)

**Scene 14: The Opposing Families**

SY's mother &amp; SM's mother: (both stood up from the table) ABSOLUTELY NOT!

Both side of the family look at each other nervously. SM looks at her mother and tried to pull her back down to her seat.

SM: mother please! Can you hear us out first?

SM's mother: are you out of your mind? I raise you better than this!

SY's mother: what?! Better than my Yoon Jae? You should have kept your daughter from seducing my innocent boy!

YJ: ma! Ma! It's not like that! I love Se Mi, I'm the one who seduce her ok?

SM's mother: you hear that?! Keep your boy away from corrupting my daughter!

SY's mother: corrupting? Who's corrupting who? My innocent Yoon Jae is just saying that to cover up for your daughter. She's almost 10 years his junior and should know better!

SM's mother: your son is obviously not innocent! Just look at your crazy family! There's no way in hell am I letting my daughter step foot in that house again!

SY's mother: who wants her to anyways! My son can do much better! You both are not dating…EVER! Let's go Yoon Jae!

SM's mother: (look affronted) GOOD! You heard that Se Mi? Let's get out of here…don't associate yourself any longer with these crazy people!

SM: mother! (Bow her head to SY's mother) I'm sorry, we'll be going for now until she cools down. (She stole a glance at YJ, perplex and shrug) as the rest of her family stood up, bow apologetically to YJ's family, then left.

YJ: Se Mi! Se Mi! (when all of SM's family was gone YJ look back at his mother) YA! You just single handedly ruin my life!

SY's mother: (look slightly guilty) don't be ridiculous! How could I even…did you see how her mother was? She wouldn't approve of it even if I did. Which I'm NOT! What were you doing with an old maid like her anyways? You can't just date girls your age? Why her of all people?

YJ: because I love her that's why! Why are you my mother of all people?! (He retorted back and walked out in a huff)

SY's mother looks affronted and breathes heavily as her husband pats her back to calm her down. She looks at SY, who's enjoying the food and ignoring all of their bickering. She's cooing and laughing with Jin Sunhee, lying comfortably in her baby chair.

SY's mother: don't you have anything to say to this? You're his sister and that…that girl was your best friend. How could you be fine with what's going on?

SY: she still IS my best friend mother and Yoon Jae is grown now, he can make his own decision. (She never lift her eyes from JSH, still playing and laughing while eating)

SY's mother: ya, ya, Ya! Did you know about this and let it continue to happen?

SY: (stop eating and looked over at her mother seriously) you can't stop something that's inevitable, mother. Besides they were already engage at one point.

SY's mother: ENGAGE?! When? With who's permission? Omo! Oh, oh…my head, my head! (She sat down holding her head in her hands as SY shrug and continue eating and cooing at JSH)

**Scene 16: How To Say Goodbye**

SY stood out in her balcony looking up at the night sky. The clouds unveil the full moon and she sigh. She took out her phone and replay the clip again as she does every night. The big bright moon in the background as MJ and her float in the air, he kissed her so lovingly. Tears fall down her face as it always does.

SY: Kisohn, where are you? You promised to come back for me…it's been almost a month Min Joon, don't make me wait for another three years, please…come back, Jin Sunhee is waiting to meet you. (she press the phone to her chest and cried. A knock at her door pulled her back to the present) yes?

BJ: it's me! Bokja…can I come in?

SY: (wipe her tears away quickly) yeah give me a second. (She came and open the door) what's going on, why are you here so late?

BJ: I'm here to say goodbye.

SY: what? What do you mean goodbye?

BJ: I'm taking some time off the shop and taking a trip through Europe. I plan to stay a while in Paris. You know…I always wanted.

SY: (stammer) but…how…when…are you leaving?

BJ: I'm leaving tomorrow morning. Don't take me to the airport though, you know I hate those sort of things.

SY: so fast? I'm not prepared!

BJ: (laughs) what's there to prepare for?

SY: …to let you go…I'm not prepare for that yet (she hugs BJ) well, when will you be back?

BJ: I'm not certain yet…maybe in a few months, maybe never.

SY: does this have anything to do with Yoon Jae and Se Mi? Because if that's the case…

BJ: (laugh again) maybe a little…but again, when you think about it, they are kinda cute together huh? It's just…what happen to you…it made me rethink more about my life. I've never done anything out of my comfort zone. If I die tomorrow, there's nothing interesting anyone could say about me. I'll just be known as the ajumma that owns the manga shop. I want more out of life then just that.

SY: (smiled at BJ) come here (she hugs BJ again, tighter this time) to me, you're the greatest friend anyone could ask for…isn't that better then any accomplishment? (laughs) joking…(her face turn serious again) thank you for being my friends all these years, you know I'll miss you and I'll be right here when you get back. I'll support you in whatever you want to do (she sniffle in the brimming tears) Don't take too long though, as you're Jin Sunhee's godmother after all. You have to own up to your responsibility you hear?

BJ: you've changed a lot Song Yi, but you're still the selfish bitch that I know (she punch SY playfully on the arm and they both grin at one another. A few pieces of popcorn suddenly flew over, hitting BJ's face and some landed on her hair. They both turn around and stare at Jin Sunhee laying in the crib on her belly, her head propped up to stare at SY and BJ…a bowl of popcorn a few feet away, sitting on the table.

SY: (smile and pat BJ's shoulder) your godmother and I are just playing…just playing honey. (The baby lay back down and continue sucking on her rattle).

SY: (lean over to whisper to BJ) her father is not here so she's extra protective of me.

BJ: (still looking at the crib as she took the popcorn from her hair and plop it into her mouth, chewing loudly) I can see that.

A few nights later SY couldn't sleep, though everyone else is asleep…even Jin Sunhee, who never cries and rarely ever sleeps. SY listlessly walks out to the swing in her back yard and sat down, then rubs her bare arm from the sudden chill. Ahnya appeared next to her on the swing but SY didn't bat an eye.

SY: what brings you here?

Ahnya: you no longer jump when I appeared.

SY: (smile slightly) don't get your hopes up so high…but I think I'm getting used to you being around.

Ahnya: (smiled as well) still…it saddens me a bit that I can no longer ruffled you up. (She open up a small blanket and drape it around SY, covering her bare arms) the weather is getting cooler, dress warmer so you don't get a cold…MJ wouldn't want that (she sniffles and looks away)…and don't get your hopes up, I might not be around for much longer.

SY: (gaze inquiringly at Ahnya) why does it sound like you're saying goodbye to me?

Ahnya: that's because I am. (They both became silent for a while). When I thought you had died…I really…(clears her throat) that is I was really sad for Kisohn.

SY: …I would have missed you too…(they both turn around and look at each other, both their eyes turning red with tears…SY look away first) what is with this stinging wind…really stung my eyes (she sniffle)

Ahnya: (turn away to wipe her nose real quick) I'm leaving for home tomorrow. Our hologram is fixed and I still can't come up with a solution for my life with Hwi Kyung. There's nothing left to do now but to go back home.

SY: I'm sorry about you and Hwi Kyung, are you sure there's no other way? (Ahnya shook her head sadly and SY nod her head) will you tell my husband that I'm waiting for him? That I miss him…no! Scratch that! Tell him if he doesn't come home soon I'm going to run away and marry another man! Yes, tell him that! (Ahnya smile and nod her head) you should come by the house tomorrow morning and have breakfast with us before you leave, before to beam up to your ship that is. It's best to leave on a full stomach.

Ahnya: (laughs) it doesn't work like that, I don't have the power to beam myself all the way out of Earth's atmosphere and into our ship.

SY: (look at her with wide eyes) then how do you do it?

Ahnya: like how you guys do it…by taking a plane.

SY: you mean…like getting on a smaller spaceship and…(she made a swish upward with her hand) fly up out of here? Like how MJ arrived over 400 years ago?

Ahnya: yeah…how did you know about that? (SY just shrug noncommittally)

SY: (quickly change the subject) so where is this "plane" going to pick you up?

(The camera pan out and muted their conversation as they both chatted together for a bit longer)

**Scene 17: SY's Final Decision**

SY sat on the couch the next morning feeling miserable. Partly because she stayed up too late missing Min Joon and partly because it seems everyone is leaving her. She started cleaning around the entertainment center just for some distraction, sorting through old DVD's when she saw it…the DVD of her wedding with MJ. She stare at it for a bit longer, the turn it on to re-watch. She remembered the occasion but somehow a part of her felt fresh and new, like seeing it for the very first time.

She laughs watching her friends and her preparing for the wedding, them making jokes, etc. She fast forwards to when her father was holder her hand walking her down the aisle. SY put down the remote, her eyes glued to the screen. She began to tear up watching herself step closer and closer towards Min Joon as they start exchanging vows. SY began crying so hard she couldn't hear the vows any more so she took the remote and press the volume to its max.

_MJ: …I promise you that I will be the best husband that I could possibly can be. Although I can't promise you that I'll always be there for you, because there are things I don't have control over, but know that wherever I am…no matter how far we are apart…I will always find my way back to you…you're my home…you're my heart…a person can't live without a home and a heart for very long…not even this alien (he laughs, the crowds laughs with him and cry with SY). I hope you're ready to become my wife because I'm greedy and selfish when it comes to you…I can't say till death do us part…even in death I will never let you go (he lean in and kisses away the tears trailing down her face). Honor me by becoming my wife…forever._

_SY: …forever (she repeats after him her voice breaking as she wipe away the torrent of tears running down her face) I told myself not to cry but look at me right now I'm such a mess…(MJ smiled softly and shook his head at her. She inhaled her sniffle trying to compose herself) ….funny you should mention forever…what does that word means? I used to not have any concept or worry or care about such a simple word…such a childish word. But since I've meet you, known you, fell in love with you…all I could think about is that word "forever"…dissect it, analyze it, dream it, wonder about it, wish for it. In such a short time you have become my world and my universe…I can't ever imagine my life without you in it. In this life, there's no one before you…and there will never be anyone after you. Should there comes a day when you leave my side, it doesn't matter for whatever reason, I will wait for your return until the day you come back no matter how long it takes…if I wasted this whole lifetime, then I will continue waiting for you in the next and the next until you come for me. This is the promise I'll make to you as your wife…for all time._

SY was sobbing so loudly along with the loud volume of the TV that her whole family came to the living room looking at her pitifully from behind. SY's mother is holding JSH as the baby's face puckered up and fat tears rolled down her chubby cheeks. They all stare at JSH and then at each other…then back at SY…it was the first time they've seen JSH cried.

SY suddenly stood up and turn around. She stop short as she look to her family. Then she walked over to her baby.

SY: my poor Sunny…don't cry. Mommy is going to go get your daddy back. (She look at her mom and dad then at YJ) take care of her for me, I have something important to do that can't wait. (She took one last look at JSH, then at the clock and rush out of the door)

SY's mother: where are you going? At least change your clothes! You're still in your nightgown for god sake! …your shoes! Shoes!

SY got in her car, in her bare feet and peel off. She look at the clock, half an hour…she could make it…she could make it if there's no traffic. She drove as fast as she could but hit a snag in traffic. She look out the window, seems like an accident had stall all the lanes. SY honk her cars in frustration but no one seems to move. She slams her fist on the steering wheel in frustration and looks at the clock again, 24 minutes. SY glance back at the traffic once more, got out of her car and slam the door…she started running to the side road as everyone gawk after her.

Her nightgown whipping in the wind and her bare feet felt raw on the pavement but she didn't care. Her stomach hurt painfully as she gasps for air. She ignored everything…only the thought of getting to her destination. This is it. This is her only chance…her last chance. Camera close up on her running feet, traveling up to her sweating neck and flowing hair. Then close up to her determined, watery eyes as SY narrates in the background:

_I'm sorry Min Joon. I can't keep my promise and vows to you. Not after everything that happened between us. I'm not going to sit and wait for you, not anymore…not in this lifetime. You just sit tight and wait for me this time around…I'm coming for you Kisohn…I'm coming for you._

The screen blacked out and all can be heard is her harsh breathing for about 3 seconds…then the episode fades out.

**_[For further readings on everything else related to this show please visit mlfas -dot- wordpress -dot- com]_**


End file.
